Das Gezeitenportal
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Die perfekte Falle für Harry Potter erweist sich als Fehlschlag - nicht er landet darin, sondern Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley. Werden die zwei es trotz aller Gefahren und einem langem Weg schaffen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer (für alle Chapter, eventuelle Änderungen oder Add-Ons erfolgen in den einzelnen Kapiteln): Charaktere, die das Harry Potter Universe betreffen, gehören selbstverständlich J. K. Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros Corporation. Neu auftretende gehören mir allein (*eifersüchtig an sich drück*) Rated R wegen späteren Action-, Gewalt- und andere nicht jugendfreien Szenen (Hehe, wieder geschickt rausgeredet ... *lol*) Pairing : Draco/Ginny Sollte ich irgendwo – unbeabsichtigt! – geklaut haben, lasst es mich wissen. Andere eventuell auftretende Fragen, Wünsche etc. bitte an TalynSlytherin ._

_Please R + R!_

* * *

„Wurmschwanz, Harry Potter muss verschwinden! Wenn dein Plan nicht funktioniert, weißt du, mit was du zu rechnen hast!" Die Stimme war schrill und laut.

Peter Pettigrew duckte sich unwillkürlich.

„Meister, es wird funktionieren", sagte er dann unterwürfig und behielt ängstlich Nagini im Auge, die drohend zischte. „Er wird nicht wiederkommen, das verspreche ich Euch."

Voldemorts rote Augen waren voll Zorn.

„Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass Snape das Gras wachsen hören kann. Wenn etwas schief geht, wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein, Wurmschwanz."

„Der Todesser-Sohn, der ausgewählt wurde, ist genauestens vorbereitet worden, Meister. Es wird alles nach Plan verlaufen."

„Veritaserum?" fragte Voldemort barsch.

„Meister, er wird sich an nichts erinnern können. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, dass er unter dem Bann steht. Die Vorbereitungen verliefen ohne Probleme."

„Harry Potter", zischte Voldemort bösartig. „Du wirst von der Erde verschwinden, und dann ..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht und fing heiser an zu lachen.


	2. Die perfekte Falle

„Ich _hasse _Zaubertrankunterricht", knurrte Ron.

Er war mit Hermine, Harry und seiner Schwester Ginny auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

Harry seufzte. Ihm ging es da nicht anders.

„Es ist wichtig!" protestierte Hermine. „Denkt nur daran, wir müssen unseren Abschluss so gut wie möglich schaffen, und dazu gehört nun mal auch Zaubertränke!"

Ein Stöhnen antwortete ihr aus der Richtung der Jungen.

Ginny grinste vor sich hin. Sie war zwar erst in der sechsten Klasse, aber als eine der wenigen Schüler war es ihr gelungen, ein paar Kurse zu überspringen. So auch Zaubertränke. Snape war auf der einen Seite sicherlich mehr als unfair zu den Gryffindors, aber er wusste genauso gut wie die anderen Lehrer, dass gerade Fähigkeiten wie diese im anstehenden Krieg benötigt werden würden. Und dass dieser anstand, daran zweifelte keiner mehr.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sie schlagartig wieder ernst werden. Viele Leute waren in den letzten zwei Jahren gestorben, und auch das Ministerium war sich nun der Tatsache bewusst, dass Voldemort tatsächlich wieder auferstanden war. Nicht zu vergessen Voldemorts erneute Attacken auf Harry.

Sie warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zu ihm hinüber – nicht, dass er es bemerkt hätte. Für Harry existierte sie nur als die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und blieb hinter den dreien zurück.

„Sieh an, Scrawny _(AN: dürr, hager). _Und wie immer mit einem _hoffnungslosen _Blick auf den großen Potter", spottete eine arrogante Stimme von hinten.

Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hasste den Spitznamen, den Malfoy ihr verpasst hatte. Der Slytherin ging mehr als boshaft mit ihr um, seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie den Unterricht mit den Siebtklässlern teilen würde.

„Werd endlich erwachsen, Malfoy. Das zieht nicht mehr!" sagte sie unwirsch.

„Ach nein?" Er trat ihr in den Weg, wohlwissend, dass Crabbe und Goyle direkt hinter ihm waren.

Ginny hatte sich in der letzten Zeit schon öfters mit ihm auseinandergesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und Hermine, die meistens – notgedrungen – über das hinweghörten, was Malfoy ausspie, dachte sie gar nicht daran, sich alles gefallen zu lassen.

„Ich meine, wer will schon eine kleines Mädchen, das kuhäugig hinter ihm herrennt? Das noch dazu praktisch nur aus Sommersprossen und rotem Haar besteht? Du hast ja nicht einmal etwas, dass einem Mann etwas bieten könnte", spöttelte er weiter.

„Deswegen hast du dich wohl mit Pansy zusammengetan", gab sie schlagfertig zurück. „So verzweifelt kann doch keiner sein, so hässlich, wie sie ist."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich bedrohlich.

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, Scrawny", sagte er drohend, und Crabbe und Goyle ließen die Knöchel knacken. „Du willst doch nicht als Kröte enden?"

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ginny hatte das vorausgesehen, schnellte nach vorne und trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein.

Malfoy jaulte auf und ließ fast den Zauberstab fallen. Mittlerweile hatten ein paar Gryffindors bemerkt, dass Ginny sich in Schwierigkeiten befand, und waren stehen geblieben.

„Ginny, alles okay?" fragte Dean Thomas mit einem drohenden Blick auf Malfoy, der zornig an seinem Bein herumrieb.

„Keine Probleme", antwortete Ginny zuckersüß. „Wir kommen zu spät."

Sie ging an Malfoy vorbei, als wäre er unsichtbar.

„DAS wirst du bereuen, Scrawny!" zischte er.

Unbemerkt von allen anderen zeigte ihm Ginny ihren Mittelfinger hinter dem Rücken.

Draco knirschte wie verrückt mir den Zähnen. Sie würde bezahlen, und zwar höllisch!

* * *

„Sie beschäftigen sich heute mit dem Anti-Schmerz-Trank", sagte Snape leise. Er war trotzdem gut zu hören, denn es herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen in dem Saal. Niemand wollte riskieren, Hauspunkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Die Slytherins hatten auf recht harte Weise lernen müssen, dass diese Prinzipien inzwischen für alle galten.

„Teilen Sie sich in ihren gewohnten Gruppen auf. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass jemand den Anweisungen explizit folgen kann ..." sein stechender Blick wanderte über Harry und Neville, und der letztere verkroch sich förmlich unter seiner Bank, „aber das Endergebnis sollte blau sein. Sie werden zusammen mit ihrem Partner die Wirkung testen. Bei korrekter Anwendung sollten Sie in der Lage sein, jegliche Schmerzen zu ignorieren – wenn auch nur für eine kleine Zeitspanne. Als kleine Anmerkung für diejenigen, die es sich merken können, aufgrund der zu kurzen Wirkung kann er nicht als Gegenmittel zum _Crucio _eingesetzt werden."

Snape verstummte.

„Worauf warten sie noch?" fragte er dann barsch.

Ginny gesellte sich zu Neville. Dabei seufzte sie innerlich. Der Himmel mochte wissen, warum Snape ausgerechnet ihn als ihren Partner bestimmt hatte. Neville war lieb und ein guter Freund, aber als Zaubertranknachbar war er eine Katastrophe.

Neben ihr arbeiteten Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, und dahinter Harry und Hermine.

Snape ging durch die Reihen, und seine scharfen Augen übersahen keinen einzigen Fehler.

„Mr Potter", sagte er irgendwann spöttisch. „Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, Anweisungen zu lesen, sollten Sie sich vielleicht doch überlegen, auf eine normale Muggelschule überzuwechseln. Nicht, dass sie dort erfolgreicher wären. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry wurde rot vor Wut, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ein Protest höchstens den Abzug von weiteren Punkten bedeutete.

Ginny arbeitete so konzentriert, wie sie konnte. Dieser Trank war wirklich kompliziert, und ein paar der Zutaten waren auch nicht ungefährlich. Zwischendurch musste sie immer wieder Neville daran hindern, das ganze in die Luft zu jagen.

Dracos Blicke bohrten sich in den Rücken der kleinen Gryffindor. Er überließ es Zabini, den Zaubertrank vorzubereiten und überlegte sich verschiedene Methoden, um ihr die Blamage von vorhin heimzuzahlen.

Noch ehe er dazu kam, explodierte der Kessel von Seamus Finnegan und Lavender Brown. Die kochend heiße Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen, und alle rannten kreischend auseinander.

Ein paar Tropfen trafen Ginnys Arm, und sie versuchte hastig, die Flüssigkeit abzuwischen. Es brannte wie Feuer. Sie drehte sich um, langte nach etwas, was den Trank aufsaugen konnte, und prallte dann Kopf voran gegen jemanden.

„Autsch. Du Trottel, pass auf wo du hin läufst!"

Die Person versuchte sie grob beiseite zu schieben. Ginny erkannte schließlich, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Malfoy! Was hast du vor, verdammt?"

Der Slytherin sah sie kurz an, und Ginny starrte mit offenem Mund zurück. Dracos Augen waren ausdruckslos, und er bewegte sich wie eine Marionette. Sie sah, wie er schlafwandlerisch nach etwas aus seinem Umhang griff, und er bewegte sich auf Harrys und Hermines verlassenen Kessel zu. Niemand sonst sah in ihre Richtung, alle waren vielmehr damit beschäftigt, sich vor Seamus' und Lavenders Zaubertrank in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„NEIN!" Ginny schnellte vor und griff nach seiner Hand. Dabei fiel der Inhalt in ihren eigenen Kessel.

Der begann sofort zu zittern und zu brodeln. Ein unheimliches Geräusch erhob sich im Zaubertranksaal, das immer lauter wurde. Es war schrill und zerrte an den Nerven.

Ginny sah fassungslos darauf hinab, Dracos Hand noch immer fest im Griff.

Dann explodierte der Kessel ebenfalls, und sie wurden beide zurückgeschleudert.

* * *

„Ist jemand verletzt?" bellte Snape in den Raum. Ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, seitdem der zweite Kessel in die Luft gegangen war. Die Luft war erfüllt von Rauch und Gehuste.

Fast alle schüttelten die Köpfe. Harry richtete sich benommen auf und rieb sich die Schläfe. Crabbe betastete schmerzverzerrt seinen Knöchel.

Ron sah sich verstört um.

„Wo ist Ginny?" verlangte er dann zu wissen.

„Draco!" kreischte Pansy Parkinson gleichzeitig. „Draco ist verschwunden!"

Snape öffnete den Mund, um sie scharf anzufahren, und verstummte dann abrupt. Die Stelle, an der der Kessel Virginia Weasleys gewesen war, war leer.

Und seine beiden besten Schüler fehlten tatsächlich.

Eine Ratte. Nur eine Ratte, in einer versteckten Nische des Zaubertranksaales.

Doch _diese _Ratte zitterte vor Angst. Sie hatte auch allen Grund dazu.


	3. Ein Portal durch Zeit und Raum

Ginnys Sturz wurde durch etwas Weiches abgefangen. Etwas, das einen schwarzen Umhang trug wie sie selbst und blonde Haare hatte ...

„Runter von mir!" Malfoy stieß sie zur Seite, und Ginny landete im Sand. Moment mal, Sand?

Sie sah nach unten, und dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte sich um. Was sie sah, ließ sie schlagartig die Augen weiter aufreißen.

Es war blendend hell, und um sie herum war nur Sand. In der Ferne konnte sie eine Hügelkette ausmachen.

„Was zum Teufel ..." Auch Malfoy hatte sich nun umgedreht und starrte auf die Umgebung. Dann wandte er sich unverzüglich an Ginny. „Wie hast du mich hierher gebracht? Bring mich sofort zurück, du dämliche Kuh!"

„Ich? Wer hat denn den Kram in meinen Kessel geworfen?!" Ginny begann zu kochen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, von was du redest! Du bringst mich besser zurück, oder ..."

„Oder was? Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, ich weiß auch nicht wo wir sind!"

„Dann lass dir besser schnell etwas einfallen!" gab er auf seine gewohnt arrogante Art zurück.

Ginny war nahe daran, eine Handvoll Sand zu nehmen und sie in sein Gesicht zu schleudern. Sie erhob sich und stolperte dann über die Überreste ihres Kessels.

„Du hattest vor, Harry wieder mal in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, ist doch so! Reingefallen, Malfoy!"

„Ich wiederhole noch mal, falls du taub sein solltest, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, von was du sprichst! Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass Browns und Finnegans Zaubertrank explodiert ist!"

„Du lügst doch, wenn du nur den Mund aufmachst!" Ginny wurde sich bewusst, dass sie hier mitten in einer Sandwüste standen und sich gegenseitig anschrieen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Könnten wir vielleicht mal überlegen, wie wir wieder hier wegkommen, anstatt uns die Augen auszukratzen?"

„_Du _überlegst. Es ist schließlich deine Schuld!"

„Du bist ... _unmöglich_!"

Ginny stapfte los ohne sich umzusehen.

„Hey! Wo willst du hin!" brüllte Malfoy los.

„Weg hier", gab sie zurück. „Du kannst ja gerne dort verschmoren, wenn du willst."

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie, wie er ihr folgte.

Ginnys Gedanken rasten. Wo um Himmels willen befanden sie sich? Malfoys Weigerung, zuzugeben, was es mit diesem Zeug auf sich hatte, dass er in Harrys Kessel hatte werfen wollen, machte sie noch wütender, als sie schon war. Und das half ihr nicht beim Denken, im Gegenteil.

Etwas anderes wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, und sie blieb abrupt stehen.

Draco hatte aufgeholt und rannte nun in sie hinein.

„Was ist, Scrawny, hast du jetzt auch noch vergessen, wie man die Füße bewegt?" fragte er gereizt.

Ginny hörte ihn kaum.

„Wir sprechen kein Englisch mehr", flüsterte sie dann zu sich selbst.

„Was redest du da für einen Quatsch ..." Malfoy verstummte ebenfalls. Er sah so verblüfft aus, dass Ginny hätte lachen müssen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.

„Wir sprechen kein Englisch, und trotzdem verstehen wir uns. Kannst du irgendwelche Fremdsprachen? Ich nicht."

„Ein paar", gab er verwirrt zurück. Er war so außer Fassung, dass er vergaß, eine fiese Bemerkung mit anzuhängen. „Aber die sind mit Sicherheit anders als diese. Außerdem – es ist ja gerade so, als wäre das unsere Muttersprache. Ich _denke _ja sogar darin."

„Ich auch." Ginny verstummte. „Malfoy, jetzt mal im Ernst. Was war es, was du in Harrys Kessel werfen wolltest?"

„Nichts! Ich habe nicht mal an Potter gedacht, sondern, wie ich dir ... Vergiss es. Du musst geträumt haben!"

„Habe ich nicht." Ginny zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. „Du bist mit mir zusammengestoßen, und hast versucht, mich aus dem Weg zu schieben. Dann hast du etwas aus deinem Umhang geholt und wolltest damit zu Harrys und Hermines Zaubertrank. Ich habe deine Hand gepackt, und dabei ist das ganze in _meinem _Kessel gelandet."

„Das ist doch lächerl ..." Draco griff mit einer Hand in seinen Umhang, zog sie wieder heraus und starrte dann darauf. Ein paar dünne, grünliche Fasern hingen daran. Er roch daran und wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ginny beunruhigt.

„Rajahin."

„Das kenne ich nicht. Was ist das?"

„Es ist total selten. Die Pflanze wächst nur auf einer ganz bestimmten Insel im Pazifik." Es hörte sich an, als würde eine Maschine sprechen, so tonlos klang er.

„Und ... was bewirkt sie?" Ginny gefiel der Ton seiner Stimme kein bisschen.

„Sie öffnet das Gezeitenportal. Eins sage ich dir, wir sitzen ganz tief in der Scheiße, Scrawny."

* * *

Sie stapften stumm nebeneinander her.

Ginny hätte gerne mehr erfahren, aber sie schwieg, bis sie merkte, dass sich die Umgebung allmählich veränderte. Aus dem Sand wurde grobes Gestein, ein paar Büsche tauchten auf, die jedoch verkrüppelt und ausgetrocknet wirkten.

„Okay, ich geb's jetzt auf. Was ist das Gezeitenportal?"

Draco sagte immer noch keinen Ton.

„Malfoy!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das Zeug in meine Tasche gekommen ist", sagte er unvermutet. „Es ist nur Zufall, dass ich überhaupt weiß, worum es sich handelt. Vater hatte ..." Er verstummte wieder und fing dann neu an. „Das Gezeitenportal öffnet sich mit Hilfe des Rajahin. Es ist ein Tor zu Raum und Zeit. Wir könnten uns wer weiß wo befinden."

„Dann müssen wir doch bloß diese Pflanze finden, und können uns auf den Rückweg machen!"

„Meinst du?" Das klang spöttisch.

„Wenn du was weißt, dann spuck es aus, Malfoy!"

„Das Problem an der Sache ist erstens, glaubst du, die wächst hier, wenn sie auf der gesamten Erde nur auf einer winzigen Insel auftaucht? Zweitens, _wir kennen den Rückweg nicht_. Mal angenommen, wir schaffen es tatsächlich, das Portal zum zweitenmal zu öffnen, wer weiß, wo es uns das nächste Mal hinschickt? Oder es schickt uns zurück, und zwar in die Zukunft, oder die Vergangenheit? Und drittens ... _Stupefey_!"

So schnell, dass Ginny es nicht einmal mitbekam, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gehoben und auf sie gerichtet.

Ginny stolperte zurück, und wartete darauf, dass der Fluch sie traf. Doch nichts geschah.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Dracos Stimme klang nun grimmig.

Ginny wollte ihn wütend anschreien, und dann realisierte sie, was er meinte.

„Wir können nicht zaubern?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wir sind hier nur verdammte _Muggel_!" Er spie das Wort förmlich aus. „Das Gezeitenportal wurde früher dazu benutzt, unliebsame Personen aus dem Weg zu räumen ..." Er brach ab.

Sie sahen sich an. Jeder wusste, was der andere dachte, aber Ginny sprach es schließlich aus.

„Voldemort."

* * *

„Was heißt, Sie wissen nicht, was passiert ist?"

Lucius Malfoy raste vor Wut. Er wusste natürlich genau, wo sich sein Sohn und diese Weasley befanden, aber das zuzugeben hieße, selbst seinen Kopf in die Schlinge zu legen. Er hatte Draco vorgeschlagen, die Mission auszuführen, um Potter endgültig loszuwerden. Er selbst hatte den _Imperio _ausgesprochen, und das Rajahin besorgt. Doch nun galt es, die Spuren zu vertuschen und einen möglichst großen Wirbel um das Verschwinden der zwei zu machen. Vielleicht gab es wenigstens die Chance, dass Dumbledore oder Snape ihre Posten verlassen mussten. An Draco verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr – er würde nicht zurückkommen. Das war bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern.

„Das heißt, dass wir es nicht wissen!" Snapes Stimme war gereizt und wütend. „Keine der Zutaten hätte diese Reaktion auslösen können, und das weißt du, Lucius!"

„Aber ... wo können sich die Kinder denn befinden?" Molly Weasley war erschreckend bleich.

Harrys Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Lucius Malfoy zurück. Seine Wut kam ihm nicht echt vor, und er wusste, dass Malfoy ein Todesser war. Doch Malfoy senior übersah ihn geflissentlich.

„Molly, wir tun alles, um Draco und Ginny wiederzufinden", sagte Dumbledore, aber auch seine Stimme war nicht frei von Besorgnis.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gesehen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe glich der Mollys. Sie vermied es, ihren Mann anzusehen.

Hermine hatte fast Mitleid mit ihr, auch wenn ihr persönlich Draco Malfoy relativ egal war. Aber Ginny ... dass es ausgerechnet Ginny hatte treffen müssen ...

„Leider können wir nicht in Erfahrung bringen, was sich in dem Kessel befunden hat, denn er ist ebenfalls verschwunden", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Wir sind jetzt dabei, alle Möglichkeiten zu überprüfen."

„Das dauert mir zu lange", sagte Lucius kalt. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium von dieser unverantwortlichen Aktion erfährt. Wer weiß, wer als nächstes verschwinden wird."

Seine Augen huschten nur Sekundenbruchteile zu Harry hinüber und richteten sich dann wieder auf den Direktor von Hogwarts.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können." In Dumbledores Stimme klang nun auch Schärfe mit. „Dadurch werden Sie nichts ändern."

„Wer weiß?" Lucius erhob sich. „Wie gehen, Narcissa."

Narcissa Malfoy nickte leicht, und ging dann ihrem Mann hinterher. Hermine saß ihr am nächsten, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Dracos Mutter dicht neben ihr etwas fallen ließ. Dann waren die Malfoys verschwunden.

„Das war zu erwarten", knurrte Snape.

„Ich wette, er hat etwas damit zu tun", platzte Ron heraus.

Hermine bückte sich unauffällig und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Es war ein kleines Stück Papier, und sie betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Was ist los, Hermine?" fragte Harrys Stimme leise, und sie sah auf.

„Narcissa Malfoy. Sie hat das hier verloren." Doch ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

Auch alle anderen Anwesenden horchten auf.

„Was steht drauf?"

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine, scheinbar ohne ihn zu hören.

„Miss Granger?"

„Können Sie mit dem Wort ´Gezeitenportal´ etwas anfangen?"

Arthur Weasley gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Molly sah verwirrt aus. Snape fuhr auf, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen.

Dumbledores blaue Augen waren nachtdunkel geworden.

„Ja", sagte er nur. „Wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

Es war heiß.

Ginny hatte sich ihren Umhang längst ausgezogen, und die Ärmel ihres Pullovers heraufgerollt. Dennoch schwitzte sie in ihrer Kleidung, die ja eigentlich für den Winter gedacht war.

Auch Draco hatte den Umhang über der Schulter hängen. Seine eigentlich sehr blasse Hautfarbe hatte sich inzwischen in einen rötlichen Ton verwandelt.

_Sein Sonnenbrand wird nicht von schlechten Eltern sein._

Keiner der beiden redete. Außer ihnen war meilenweit niemand in Sicht, auch wenn die Gegend nun üppiger und fruchtbarer wurde.

Ginnys Füße taten weh. So lange Märsche war sie nicht gewohnt, aber vor Malfoy wollte sie keine Schwäche zeigen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas vor ihnen.

Ein Tier, dass aussah wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Fuchs und einem Leguan, erhob sich von den flachen Steinen, auf denen es lag und zischte drohend. Ginny sah, dass seine Zunge gespalten war wie bei einer Schlange.

Draco war stehen geblieben, und Ginny widerstand dem Impuls, sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.

Das Vieh zischte erneut, und verschwand dann mit einem unvorstellbaren Tempo.

„Hörst du das?"

„Was soll ich hören?" Selbst Malfoy klang müde.

„Wasser. Es muss irgendwo von da vorne kommen."

Ginny ging dem Geräusch nach. Und tatsächlich, ein schmales Rinnsal – den Begriff Bach hatte er nicht verdient – verlief zwischen den Steinen.

„Merlin sei dank."

„Was ist, wenn es giftig ist?" Draco beäugte das Wasser skeptisch.

„Haben wir eine Wahl?"

Ginny spritzte sich etwas davon ins Gesicht. Es war kühl und erfrischend. Es schmeckte nach Eisen und nach etwas, was sie nicht definieren konnte.

Draco tauchte seinen Umhang hinein und wickelte ihn sich dann um die Arme, die inzwischen tiefrot waren.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass ein beinahe unwirkliches Licht auf sie fiel.

„Die Sonne geht unter", bemerkte Ginny schließlich.

„Ich bin nicht blind", kam die kühle Antwort zurück.

„Bleiben wir hier", schlug sie vor. „Für die Nacht, meine ich. Hier ist wenigstens Wasser."

„Hier?" Die Umgebung entsprach nicht dem Komfort, den Draco normalerweise gewohnt war.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Ginny ironisch. „Das nächste Hotel ist nur ein paar Zehntausendmeilen weiter, ich vergaß!"

„Zimtziege."

„Snob."

Keiner von ihnen schlief richtig.

Ginny sah in den fremden Sternenhimmel und fröstelte vor sich hin. So heiß es auch am Tag gewesen war, die Temperaturen bewegten sich jetzt bestimmt um den Nullpunkt. Der zerknüllte Umhang unter ihrem Kopf verschaffte kaum Bequemlichkeit, und die Steine waren hart.

Draco war noch schlimmer dran, der Sonnenbrand um seine Schultern und auf den Armen versagte es ihm, sich überhaupt hinzulegen. Er saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen da und nickte dann und wann ein, nur um bei dem kleinsten Geräusch wieder hochzuschrecken.

Es war lange nach Mitternacht – Ginny dachte immer noch in ihren Zeitbegriffen – als ein hoher, schriller Schrei das Dunkel der Nacht durchdrang. Er hallte zwischen den etwas entfernten Felswänden wieder.

Mit einem Sprung war sie auf den Beinen, Draco direkt hinter ihr. Sie sahen angespannt ins Dunkle. Der Schrei wiederholte sich, und ein Fauchen schloss sich ihm an.

Ginny verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust und zitterte.

„Merlin, was war das?" flüsterte sie schwach.

„Egal, was es war, hoffentlich kommt es nicht hierher." Malfoys Stimme klang ebenfalls kleinlaut.


	4. Outworld

Das erste, was Ginny sich beim aufwachen fragte, war, warum jemand ihr Bett in einen Haufen Steine verwandelt hatte. Sie blinzelte und versuchte dann, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch die war auch nicht da.

„Was zum ..." Sie fuhr auf und sah sich um. „Und ich hatte so gehofft, alles wäre nur ein Alptraum gewesen ..."

„Das Glück haben wir nicht", sagte eine schlechtgelaunte Stimme von rechts. „Entzückend, dass du auch mal aufwachst, Scrawny."

Draco saß ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt und musterte sie ungnädig.

„Du hättest mich ja wecken können."

„Habe ich ja versucht, kein Wunder, dass du morgens immer zu spät kommst. Dich kriegt ja nicht mal ein Troll wach!"

„Du bist und bleibst ein Widerling, Malfoy!"

„Und du eine blöde Zicke."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und stand auf. So kamen sie nicht weiter, das war gewiss. Warum bei Merlins Bart musste sie ausgerechnet mit Malfoy hier landen? Selbst Neville wäre ihr da noch lieber gewesen, obwohl von dem wahrscheinlich auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten gewesen wäre.

Malfoys Gedanken schienen in die gleiche Richtung zu laufen.

„Ausgerechnet Scrawny Weasley! Ich hätte sogar eine _Ravenclaw _vorgezogen, aber nein, ich lande hier mit einer unterbelichteten, dämlichen Gryffindor", murmelte er gut hörbar.

Ginny kochte schon wieder vor Wut. Sie wollte gerade ihrerseits anfangen, mit Beleidigungen um sich zu werfen, als ein Geräusch wie von polternden Steinen direkt in ihrer Nähe zu hören war.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du machst, Mister Oberschlau, aber die unterbelichtete, dämliche Gryffindor haut jetzt von hier ab!"

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, aber er griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Angst, Scrawny?" fragte er anzüglich. Wieder dasselbe Geräusch, nur noch viel näher. Sie spürte, wie er zusammenzuckte, und machte ihren Arm los.

„Wer, ich?" gab sie mit beißendem Spott zurück. „Du bist derjenige, der sich hier in die Hosen macht, nicht ich."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" fauchte er. „Dann sieh doch nach, was es ist, wenn du so mutig bist!"

„Wollen wir uns jetzt weiterstreiten oder verschwinden?" Ginny wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab und marschierte los. „Irgendwo auf dieser verdammten Welt wird es ja wohl noch andere Menschen geben!"

„Bei deinem Pech sind es garantiert Kannibalen."

Sie antwortete nichts darauf. Sollte er doch vor sich hinmeckern, sie hatte beschlossen, nichts mehr zu hören. Die Geräusche letzte Nacht und heute morgen machte ihr viel mehr Sorgen. Im Ernstfall konnte sie auf Malfoy nicht zählen, das wusste Ginny genau. Also musste sie sich selbst etwas ausdenken – aber was?

Die Büsche und Pflanzen wurden wieder spärlicher, und der Boden stieg an. Vor ihnen türmten sich Felsen auf, die bald darauf zu Bergen wurden. Man konnte nicht ersehen, wie weit sich das Gebirge hinstreckte, es erschien endlos.

Ginny war vor Hunger ganz flau im Magen. Das war das nächste Problem – es gab nichts, was man hätte essen können, selbst vorausgesetzt, man wäre verrückt genug, eine unbekannte Pflanze zu probieren.

Eine gewaltige Schlucht tat sich vor ihnen auf. Sie reichte sicherlich fünfzig Meter in die Tiefe, und der Grund war übersät mit weißlichen Objekten, die sie nicht genau erkennen konnte. Ein steiler, schmaler Pfad führte die Felswände hinunter.

„Sieht wie eine Einladung aus", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und sah nachdenklich nach unten.

Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte dem Pfad, vorsichtig, um nicht abzurutschen. Hinter sich konnte sie hören, dass Malfoy wieder etwas vor sich hinfluchte, aber er folgte ihr.

Am liebsten hätte Ginny sich die Augen zugehalten, aber dann wäre sie mit Sicherheit abgestürzt. Der Weg war übersät mit Geröllstücken und kleineren Steinchen und war gefährlich rutschig.

Dann passierte, was sie insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Ein Stein glitt unter ihr weg, und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ginny schrie auf und erwartete, jeden Moment in die Tiefe zu fallen. Stattdessen packte sie ein Arm und zog sie wieder auf den Weg zurück.

„Untersteh dich, hier einfach abzuhauen!" Draco ließ sie sofort wieder los.

„Oh Mann, und ich dachte, ich bin schon tot." Ihre Stimme zitterte bedenklich.

„Hat nicht viel gefehlt." Aber das klang nicht halb so arrogant wie sonst. Scheinbar hatte ihm der Beinahe-Unfall ebenfalls einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt.

Noch vorsichtiger als vorher setzten sie den Abstieg fort. Ginny hätte vor Erleichterung aufseufzen können, als sie endlich den Boden der Schlucht erreicht hatten. Der Weg, der sich nun vor ihnen erstreckte, war breit und eben, und ihre knirschenden Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder.

Sie erkannte plötzlich, was die weißen Objekte darstellten, die sie von oben nicht hatte erkennen können, und wurde blass.

„Knochen", flüsterte sie.

„_Menschen_knochen", korrigierte er.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Seit wann haben Tiere solche Schädel?" Er zeigte in die Richtung, die er meinte, und Ginny schluckte.

Sehr viele Knochen lagen hier herum, und dazwischen ein paar andere Dinge. Draco bückte sich und hob eins davon auf.

„Ein Teil von einem Schwert. Abgebrochen, schätze ich mal."

„Eine Schlacht?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus."

Nun konnte Ginny auch halb verrottete Pfeile und sogar einen Speer erkennen. Sie griff nach seinem Schaft, und das Holz fiel in ihren Händen auseinander. Die Spitze jedoch glänzte matt in dem gedämpften Licht, dass hier unten herrschte.

Draco hatte einen Dolch entdeckt und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Besser als nichts", knurrte er dann und steckte ihn ein.

Ginny nahm die Speerspitze an sich, und gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg entlang. Eine unwirkliche Stille lag über der Schlucht, nichts war zu hören außer ihren Schritten, und sie konnten sich sogar atmen hören.

„Das heißt aber doch, dass es auf dieser Welt wirklich andere Menschen gibt", sagte sie nach einer langen Zeit.

„Wenn sie noch existieren", gab Draco zurück. „Die scheinen sich hier ganz nett abgeschlachtet zu haben, und außerdem ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn urplötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel über ihnen. Ein riesenhaftes Tier flog über die Schlucht und schlug träge mit den Flügeln.

„Ein Drache!" Ginny verspürte Hoffnung. Drachen gab es schließlich auch zu Hause.

Der Drache – oder was auch immer es war – ließ einen beinahe singenden Laut hören und kreiste dann über der Schlucht. Ihm folgten weitere, eine ganze Herde. Ginny konnte eine Menge kleinerer erkennen. Der Leitdrache wiederholte den Ton, und die gesamte Schar flog geschlossen weiter in eine andere Richtung.

Draco und Ginny sahen ihnen hinterher, solange sie zu sehen waren.

* * *

„Nein."

Molly und Arthur Weasley wechselten einen verzweifelten Blick.

Dumbledore wirkte alt und müde.

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wo die beiden sind. Das Gezeitenportal öffnet sich beliebig in jede denkbare Richtung. Und sie haben fast keine Chance, zurückzukommen."

„Das heißt, Ginny ist so gut wie tot?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Sie lebt", stellte Dumbledore klar. „Genau wie Mr Malfoy. Nur – ob wir sie wiedersehen werden, ist mehr als fraglich. Glauben Sie mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen."

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dieses Portal wieder zu öffnen!" sagte Molly. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

„Mrs Weasley, wir können es öffnen. Aber wie Albus schon sagte, es könnte in eine völlig andere Welt führen." Snape sah noch hagerer und bleicher aus als sonst.

„Wie konnte dieses ... dieses Tor überhaupt aktiviert werden?" fragte Harry. Auch er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

„Nun, es gibt da eine Pflanze, die sehr selten ist. Wenn man sie in eine beliebige, kochende Flüssigkeit wirft, wird das Gezeitenportal geöffnet. Sie nennt sich Rajahin, und die Anwendung ist unter Todesstrafe verboten."

„Harry, ich glaube, es war ein Plan, dich loszuwerden", sagte Sirius leise. „Narcissa hat bewiesen, dass sie davon wusste. Und von wem anders als von ihrem Mann? Er wird seinen Sohn darauf angesetzt haben."

„Meinst du denn, Draco Malfoy ist so blöd, das Risiko einzugehen? Er ist ein Ekel und absolut nicht zu ertragen, aber dumm ist er nicht."

„Wir können nur spekulieren", sagte Dumbledore an Sirius' Stelle. „Aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass Draco selbst nur benutzt worden ist."

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Ron zornig. „Der würde doch jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um Harry zu schaden!"

„Und sich selbst dabei in Gefahr bringen?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

Molly wurde das Gerede zu viel.

„Es ist mir egal, wer Schuld hat!" sagte sie heftig. „Ich will meine Tochter zurück, und wenn ich selbst durch dieses Gezeitenportal wandern muss!"

„Nein", sagte Arthur nachdrücklich. „Molly, es tut mir genauso weh wie dir, aber wir werden Ginny nicht wiedersehen."

Ein tiefes Schweigen folgte seinen Worten.

* * *

„Er ist _was_?"

Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew zuckten zusammen. Sie standen vor Voldemort, dessen Augen vor Wut förmlich aus ihren Höhlen traten.

„Ein perfekter Plan, Wurmschwanz?" höhnte Voldemort dann. „Ein perfekter Plan, der einer perfekte Strafe bedarf! _Crucio_!"

Beide Männer wanden sich in Schmerzen. Der schwarze Lord raste vor Zorn, und ließ sie eine lange Zeit leiden.

Andere Todesser standen stumm im Kreis, jeder von ihnen hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Niemand konnte wissen, ob sich Voldemorts Wut nicht auch auf sie ausweiten würde.

Schließlich ließ Voldemort von den beiden ab.

„Ihr habt mein Vertrauen verspielt", sagte er dann kalt. „Dein Sohn wäre sicher ein guter Todesser geworden, Lucius, und auch darum hast du mich gebracht. Was diese ... Weasley betrifft, hätte es nicht wenigstens der Freund von Potter sein können? Ihr seid meiner Augen unwürdig! Nagini!"

Die Schlange zischte gierig.

„Du hast freie Hand", sagte Voldemort. Seine Stimme klang, als würde er lächeln, obwohl sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Hinter sich konnte er die Schreie der Männer erneut hören.


	5. Begegnungen

„Ich habe Hunger." Dracos Tonfall war mehr als gereizt.

„Meinst du, ich nicht?" gab Ginny ärgerlich zurück. „Es gibt hier nur leider keinen Zimmerservice!"

Nachdem die Drachen verschwunden waren, hatten sie den mühseligen Weg fortgesetzt. Ein Ende der Schlucht war schon in Sicht. Fröhlicher machte sie die Tatsache jedoch nicht, denn Ginny war ihrem Vorsatz untreu geworden, und beide stritten sich schon seit geraumer Zeit.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" fing er wieder an.

„_Ich _habe dieses Rajadings nicht in meiner Tasche gehabt!" antwortete sie hitzig. „Denk dir mal was anderes aus!"

„Wenn du mir nicht in den Arm gefallen wärst, wäre jetzt Potter verschwunden und nicht ich." Seiner Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass ihm diese Entwicklung der Dinge viel besser gefallen hätte.

„Klar, dass war ja zu erwarten! Lieber krabbele ich mit dir hier herum, als zuzulassen, dass du ihm ein Haar krümmst! Er ist wichtig für die Zaubererwelt – im Gegensatz zu dir!"

Das traf einen Nerv, und sie hörte ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Der Heilige Potter!" spottete er dann, ihre letzten Worte ignorierend. „Der dich nicht mal länger als zwei Sekunden ansieht. Trotzdem verteidigst du ihn. Vielleicht hast du die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht mal aus Dankbarkeit was mit dir anfängt? Weil er dich aufregend findet, sicher nicht!"

Klatsch.

So schnell, dass Draco es nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, hatte Ginny ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dass ließ er nicht auf sich sitzen, und schlug zurück. Vor Wut hatte er zu tief gezielt und traf ihre Schulter. Ginny stolperte und setzte sich hart auf den stein- und knochenübersäten Boden.

„Das hast du verdient ..."

Ginny war aufgesprungen, trat zu und landete einen Volltreffer zwischen Dracos Beinen. Jegliche Kampfeslust wich rasend schnell aus dem Slytherin, und diesmal war er es, der auf dem Boden platz nahm.

„Das ... wirst ... du ... _bereuen_!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Verdammt, tat das weh!

„Und _das _hast _du _verdient!" Ginny war knallrot im Gesicht vor Ärger und rieb sich die Schulter. „Eins sage ich dir, Malfoy, wenn du so weitermachst, dann darfst du bald allein durch diese gastfreundliche Umgebung wandern! Ich habe deine Kommentare satt! Wenn du meinst, dass du allein besser vorankommst, bitte, ich halte dich nicht auf!"

„Ohne dich käme ich sicher schneller voran!" fauchte er zurück.

„Gerne doch!" Ginny stapfte los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wer hier wohl ohne wen schneller vorankommen würde!

Diesmal folgte er ihr nicht. Kunststück, er konnte noch nicht aufstehen, und sah ihr wutentbrannt hinterher.

* * *

Ginny hatte das Ende der Schlucht nun wirklich erreicht. Was sie sah, erstaunte sie. Sie hatte gedacht, dass nun das Gebirge weitergehen würde, es hatte so riesenhaft gewirkt. Aber ein weites, grünes Tal tat sich auf. Es wirkte sehr friedlich.

Diese Welt wechselte wirklich rasend schnell ihre Umgebungen. Sie konnte sogar einen Wasserfall entdecken. Doch noch etwas anderes zog ihr Auge wie magisch an. Tiere, die dem Wild, das auf der Erde vorkam, sehr ähnlich waren, aber sich doch im einzelnen von ihm unterschied. Eine ganze Herde rehähnlicher Geschöpfe stand um einen kleinen See herum, der aus dem Wasserfall entstanden war. Als sie Ginny bemerkten, geriet der ganze Trupp in Bewegung und floh in südlicher Richtung – oder das, was Ginny für Süden hielt.

Obwohl Ginny vor Hunger der Magen bereits in den Kniekehlen hing, wusste sie doch, dass sie es nie fertig bringen würde, ein Tier zu töten. Und wie sich herausstellte, musste sie das auch gar nicht.

Als sie weiter durch das fast kniehohe Gras ging – es leuchtete purpurrot – fiel ihr eine Baumgruppe auf, unter der bereits andere Tiere gestanden hatte, der Boden war völlig aufgewühlt.

Die Bäume waren fast drei Meter hoch, aber etwa in der Mitte konnte sie etwas wie Früchte entdecken. Was aber war, wenn sie giftig waren? Aber wie schon bei dem Wasser, was hatte sie denn für eine Wahl?

Klettern zumindest hatte sie gelernt, auch wenn sich die Sache ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, da viele Äste zwar stabil aussahen, aber sich unter ihrem – wenn auch leichtem – Gewicht gefährlich bogen. Schon bald bot sich ihr ein phänomenaler Blick über das Gelände. Felswände umschlossen das Tal, und sie ahnte, dass dahinter das Gebirge weiterging.

Dann hatte sie die Früchte erreicht und begann, sie von den dünnen Sträuchern abzupflücken. Mit einer beinahe grimmigen Genugtuung dachte sie an Malfoy.

_Hoffentlich tun ihm seine Kronjuwelen noch recht lange weh!_

Der Abstieg ging dann rascher, als beabsichtigt hatte, und ziemlich unelegant plumpste sie den letzen Meter in das Gras, als einer der Äste knackend abbrach.

„Autsch. Gerade begann mir, die Sache zu gefallen", murmelte sie vor sich hin und richtete sich ächzend auf.

Dann untersuchte sie ihre Ausbeute. Hoffentlich schmeckten die Dinger wenigstens, nicht, dass sie wählerisch sein konnte. Ginny biss in eine hinein und war angenehm überrascht. Endlich mal etwas, was wenigstens positiv war! Es schmeckte leicht orangenähnlich und ziemlich süß, aber der Zucker beruhigte ihre angespannten Nerven etwas.

Kurzentschlossen zerriss sie ihren Umhang in größere Streifen und wickelte den Rest darin ein. Auch wenn es nachts wieder kalt werden würde, sie brauchte das Essen dringend. Um alles andere konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen.

Das wichtigste war jetzt, ein Ziel zu finden. Sie glaubte Malfoy schon, was er über das Rajahin erzählt hatte. Ginny weigerte sich jedoch, einfach den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und zu verzweifeln. Es gab bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, daran glaubte sie fest.

„Okay, Weasley", sagte sie dann laut zu sich selbst. „Punkt eins, so schön es hier auch ist, es gibt keine Menschen. Also weiter nach Süden. Punkt zwei, jemanden finden, der dir vielleicht helfen kann. Und Punkt drei ... da fällt dir schon noch was ein."

Unwillkürlich warf sie einen Blick zurück auf den Eingang der Schlucht. Von Malfoy war nichts zu sehen. Ginny hatte nun doch etwas Gewissensbisse, so blöd es ihr auch vorkam. Auch wenn sie sich auf den Tod nicht leiden konnten, war es nicht besser, sie würden zusammenbleiben?

Komm, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du es nicht mehrmals versucht. Wenn er unbedingt ein Arschloch sein will, lass ihn doch!

Eins wusste sie jedoch mit Sicherheit. Wenn sie jetzt zurückgehen würde, würde Malfoy es sofort als Schwäche ihrerseits auslegen. Das gab den Ausschlag, und sie begann, sich allein auf den Weg zu machen.

* * *

Draco saß fast immer noch auf derselben Stelle und versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen. Wenn Weasley jetzt vor ihm gestanden hätte, er hätte sie in Stücke gerissen vor Zorn. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so abgehauen war.

Dass er es gewesen war, der sie provoziert hatte, versuchte er möglichst zu vergessen. Trotz aller Arroganz und Verachtung, die er immer an den Tag legte, war Draco im innersten nicht halb so selbstsicher, wie er sich immer gab. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er selbst schuld daran war, und dieser Gedanke machte ihn noch wütender.

Und diese Wut richtete sich nicht allein gegen Ginny, sondern vor allem gegen seinen Vater. Lucius musste das Risiko eines Fehlschlages mit einkalkuliert haben, als er den irrwitzigen Plan gefasst hatte, das Gezeitenportal zu öffnen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater ihn wie eine billige Schachfigur mit aufgestellt hatte, deren Verlust durchaus zu verschmerzen war, traf noch mehr als der Tritt Scrawnys, der ebenfalls nicht zu verachten gewesen war.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich auf und hinkte in Richtung Ausgang. Allein hatten sie beide keine Chance, er musste versuchen, Weasley wiederzufinden. Außerdem kannte er ein kleines Detail, dass _sie _sicher nicht wusste: wenn sie das Gezeitenportal wirklich wieder öffnen konnten – was er persönlich bezweifelte – mussten sie zusammen hindurchgehen, ansonsten würde es ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten.

* * *

Ginny hatte das Tal verlassen und befand sich wieder in den Bergen. Die Sonne begann, unterzugehen, und es wurde kühl.

Sie machte sich bereits Gedanken darum, wo sie die Nacht verbringen würde, als sie plötzlich laute Geräusche hören konnte, die sich rasch näherten. Sie duckte sich hinter den nächstbesten Felsen und wartete angespannt. Dann horchte sie auf. Waren das wirklich Stimmen?

„Mylady, ich versichere Euch, dass die Armeen aufgehalten wurden."

Das war der erste Satz, den sie deutlich verstehen konnte.

„Wirklich?" antwortete eine spöttische Frauenstimme. Sie klang alt, aber kräftig und selbstbewusst.

Ginny linste vorsichtig um den Felskanten herum.

Mehrere Reiter waren zwischen den Geröllstücken aufgetaucht. Ihre Reittiere sahen ähnlich wie Pferde aus, nur dass sie Schuppen hatten und statt Hufen mächtige Pranken besaßen, die beinahe lautlos den Boden berührten. Alle Reiter trugen dunkle Umhänge, und ihre Gesichter waren unter einer dicken Kapuze verborgen.

„Sirrah, ich bin mir bewusst, dass unsere Kräfte erschöpft sind", hob die gleiche Stimme wieder an. Der erste Reiter schlug die Kapuze zurück, und entblößte das Gesicht einer sehr alten Frau, deren weiße Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden waren. Sie strahlte Befehlsgewalt und Kompetenz aus, und Ginny sah, wie sich die Köpfe der anderen leicht neigten.

Der Felsbrocken, an dem sie sich festgehalten hatte, geriet plötzlich ins Rutschen und polterte dann laut zu Boden. Ginny erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

„Was war _das_?" zischte ein anderer. Schwerter wurden gezogen, und drei von ihnen bewegten sich auf die Stelle zu, an der Ginny sich verbarg. Die suchte hastig nach einem Weg, sich besser zu verstecken, aber es war zu spät. Ein kräftiger Arm packte sie und zog sie nach vorne.

„Halt!" sagte die alte Frau scharf und trieb ihr Tier an, bis es kurz vor Ginny zu stehen kam. Hellblaue Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. „Lasst sie los. Was suchst du hier, Mädchen?"

Ginny schluckte. Sie wurde immer noch drei Gestalten umringt, die mindestens zwei Meter groß waren, und drohend ihre Schwerter im Griff hatten.

„Ich ... ich habe mich verlaufen?" Das klang noch unsicherer, als sie sich fühlte.

„Verlaufen!" Die Gestalt links neben ihr schnaubte verächtlich. „Die nächsten Siedlungen sind mindestens zweihundert Meilen von hier entfernt, und selbst die sind kaum bewohnt. Du lügst, Kleine!"

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig erstickt. Dann schlug auch er seine Kapuze zurück, und Ginny musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Ein völlig zerstörtes Gesicht starrte sie an. Es bestand praktisch nur aus Narben, eine Augenhöhle war leer, die andere von einem starren, gelben Auge beherrscht, dass sie unwillkürlich an Mad Eye Moody erinnerte. Ein großer Teil seiner Wangen fehlte, und sie konnte weißen Knochen darunter vorscheinen sehen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, und sie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Würgen unterdrücken, als verwester Atem sie traf.

„Mylady", sagte er, ohne den Blick von Ginny zu wenden, „das kann nur eine Falle sein. Tanadryl schreckt nicht einmal davor zurück, kleine Farah-Mädchen zu entführen und für seine Zwecke abzurichten."

„Ist das so?" Die Stimme der Frau klang nachdenklich. „Komm her zu mir, Mädchen. Hat Sirrah recht? Schickt dich Tanadryl?"

Eine Hand schob Ginny in ihre Richtung.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie überhaupt reden", sagte sie dann trotzig. „Ich komme überhaupt nicht von hier, sondern wurde ... aber das glauben Sie mir sowieso nicht."

„Wer weiß?" Die alte Frau lächelte. „Das kommt auf den Versuch an."

Irgendetwas in ihrem Gesicht kam Ginny bekannt vor, und sie versuchte, es einzuordnen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Noch ehe sie etwas antworten konnte, erklang das Geräusch von sanften Schritten, und sechs weitere Reiter erreichten das Felsplateau.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, Mylady", sagte der Anführer, dessen Reittier pechschwarz war und gefährlich aussah. Er winkte einem anderen, und der ließ etwas neben Ginny auf den Boden plumpsen. Ginny konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, Draco um den Hals zu fallen.

Der Slytherin kam unverzüglich wieder auf die Füße und stellte sich neben Ginny. Dann funkelte er die alte Frau wütend an.

„Was soll das?" verlangte er zu wissen. „Warum halten Sie uns auf?"

Die wandelnde Leiche, die Ginny so zugesetzt hatte, richtete sich drohend zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Die anderen wurden starr.

„Uns?" sagte die Frau und lachte nun wirklich. Als einzige ließ sie sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Dann wandte sie sich an den Hünen. „Wir nehmen sie mit. Ich bin schon gespannt auf ihre Geschichte. Könnt ihr reiten?"

„Äh ... nein?" sagte Ginny zögernd, während Malfoy nur ungeduldig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Egal, festhalten werdet ihr euch wohl können. Sirrah, ein Calinor wird für die beiden bereitgestellt."

„Mylady?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Es ist mein Befehl."

„Ja, Mylady."

* * *

Die pferdeähnlichen Wesen – Calinore, wie sie alte Frau sie genannt hatten – waren erstaunlich bequem. Weniger angenehm fand Ginny es, dass sie hinter Malfoy sitzen musste und, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können, beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Draco selbst sah starr nach vorne zwischen die Ohren des riesigen Tieres und sagte gar nichts.

„Wo haben sie dich erwischt?" fragte Ginny irgendwann leise. Unter ihnen zog mittlerweile wieder ein dunkles Stück Wüste vorbei, denn die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen. Doch jeder Calandrir war mit einer Art Licht ausgestattet, die von Sattel und Zaumzeug strahlten. Sie bewegten sich mit fast der dreifachen Geschwindigkeit eines normalen Pferdes.

„Kurz nach der Schlucht", antwortete er eine zeitlang später, als Ginny schon aufgegeben hatte, auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Dieser Typ ... er sieht aus, als wäre er schon tot."

„Die sehen alle so aus. Ich hab's gesehen."

„Bis auf die alte Frau. Sie ist ein Mensch."

„Sie kommt mir bekannt vor."

Ginny blinzelte überrascht.

„Dir auch? Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe dieses Gesicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen! Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Sie schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich weiß, ich werde es bereuen, aber ... es tut mir leid. Ich meine, wegen heute Vormittag. Den Tritt hattest du zwar verdient, aber wir hätten zusammenbleiben sollen."

Seine höhnische Antwort blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen sagte er etwas so Unerwartetes, dass Ginny vor Verblüffung fast losließ.

„Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss", knurrte er fast unhörbar.

„Wa-as?"

„Scraw ... Ginny. _Falls _wir je wieder nach Hause kommen, bringe ich dich eigenhändig um, wenn du jemanden etwas von diesem Gespräch erzählst, klar?"

Sie nickte leicht in seinem Rücken und wartete ab.

„Du hast mehr recht, als du ahnst. Wir müssen zwangsläufig zusammenbleiben. Das Portal wird uns nur wieder zurückschicken, wenn wir _beide _hindurchgehen. Ansonsten krepieren wir. Frag mich nicht, warum es auf diese Besonderheit besteht, zumal wir gar nicht sicher sein können, dass es uns überhaupt zurück nach Hause bringt."

„Woher weißt du soviel darüber?"

„Was denkst du denn?" Er schnaubte.

Ginny konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, deshalb wechselte sie das Thema.

„Was glaubst du, haben die mit uns vor?"

„Sehe ich wie Trelawney aus?"

„Kann man einmal eine vernünftige Antwort von dir bekommen?"

„Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin hier auch fremd!"

Sie waren wieder mittendrin, aufeinander loszugehen. Keiner achtete darauf, dass die Calinore langsamer wurden.

Ein gewaltiges Knurren schreckte sie aus ihrer Streiterei auf.

„Himmel, da ist es wieder!" entfuhr es Ginny.

„Ihr seid bereits einem Gramière begegnet?" erkundigte sich die Gestalt, die ihnen am nächsten war. „Und ihr lebt noch?" Das klang spöttisch, aber auch eine Spur Respekt schwang darin mit.

Alle hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen und bildeten eine Angriffsformation.

„Einem was?" fragten Draco und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Unwichtig!" sagte ein anderer barsch. „Es scheinen drei zu sein. Sie kommen in unsere Richtung."

„Es werden immer mehr", murmelte ein Dritter.

Die alte Frau seufzte.

„Tanadryl möchte sichergehen, dass sich niemand in den Bergen aufhält. Deswegen züchtet er immer mehr davon heran, Cray."

„Was _ist _ein Gramière?" wiederholte Draco.

„Das da."

In dem dünnen Licht von Mond und Calinorsattelzeug tauchten drei riesenhafte Gestalten auf. Sie sahen aus wie Raubkatzen.

Schaudernd sah Ginny, dass ihre Fangzähne mindesten einen halben Meter lang waren. Es erinnerte an einen Säbelzahntiger, obwohl das Fell eher einem Wolf glich, struppig, verfilzt und grau.

Die Katzen fauchten und sprangen auf die Gruppe zu.

Die alte Frau ließ einen Warnschrei erklingen, und einer der Gramière fiel zu Boden. Ein Pfeil steckte in seinem massigen Hals. Knurrend und geifernd, versuchte er mit seinen Tatzen, das störende Objekt zu entfernen. Die anderen beiden setzten ihren Weg unbeirrt fort.

Ein Schwerthieb ließ einen weiteren fallen, und der dritte bewies, dass er Intelligenz besaß, und blieb stehen. Die silbernen Augen schweiften über die Gruppe, und blieb dann an Draco und Ginny hängen. Er fauchte heiser – er klang wirklich wie eine Katze – und dieses Fauchen war neugierig, falls es so etwas in der Tiersprache gab. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Die Frau ritt an die Bestie heran, in dessen Hals immer noch der Pfeil steckte. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung, die man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, stieß sie ihr eigenes Schwert in seinen Leib, und er hörte auf, sich zu bewegen.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass diese Viecher direkt in unserer Nähe gewesen sind ..." Ginny war leichenblass. „Wir wären Toast gewesen!"

„Fein säuberlich über die Gegend verteilt", stimmte Draco ihr zu.

„Wir reiten weiter!" befahl die alte Frau. „Tanadryl wird bald erfahren, dass wir hier waren, und noch dazu mit Fremden, die nicht in unsere Welt gehören."

Die Calinore setzten sich in Bewegung.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco realisiert hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Aber woher wissen Sie denn ..." Ginny hatte die gleiche Erkenntnis gehabt.

„Später. Wir müssen sicheren Grund erreichen."

In einer nun fast wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit begannen die pferdeähnlichen Wesen, loszulaufen.

Ginny klammerte sich an Draco, um nicht herunterzufallen. Der Slytherin murrte etwas, hielt sie aber nicht davon ab.

Beiden kam es wie Stunden vor, bis endlich Licht in der Dunkelheit erschien. Der Trupp bewegte sich auf eine Festung zu, die es in Größe sicherlich mit Hogwarts messen konnte. Eine Menge Leute waren trotz der späten Stunde noch auf, Ginny sah Soldaten und einfach gekleidete Leute. Menschen überwogen, aber es befanden sich auch viele der unheimlichen Gestalten darunter.

„Soviel zu der Frage, ob es in dieser Welt Menschen gibt", sagte Ginny müde. Sie gähnte, trotz der Anspannung, unter der sie stand. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, und sie spürte den langen Ritt in jedem einzelnen Muskel.

Als der Trupp vorbeiritt, blieben die meisten stehen und grüßten die alte Frau, die mit dem Kopf nickte und sich bedankte.

„Ich bin mehr daran interessiert, was sie mit uns vorhat." So ganz konnte Draco sein Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken.

Sie hielten schließlich im Innenhof. Der grimmige Untote, der Ginny so angefahren hatte, befahl ihnen, abzusitzen. Ginny hätte sich beinahe auf den Boden gesetzt, so sehr schmerzten ihre Beine. Draco wirkte arrogant und unnahbar wie eh und je, als er sich elegant hinabschwang. Nur jemand, der ihn sehr gut kannte, hätte gemerkt, dass er darunter verbarg, dass ihm ebenfalls alles weh tat und er müde war.

Die hellblauen Augen der alten Frau waren jedoch scharf genug.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn ihr mir heute Nacht noch erzählt, woher ihr kommt. Ich und meine Soldaten haben noch eine wichtige Besprechung, die sich nicht verschieben lässt, und sie wird lange dauern. Ich werde euch morgen näheres darüber erzählen. Es ist spät, und ihr seid sicher müde. Cray wird euch in der Festung unterbringen."

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir Ihnen trauen können?" fragte Draco misstrauisch.

Die halbzerstörten Gesichter des Trupps richteten sich nun auf ihn.

„Wie kannst du es wagen ..." begann einer zu fauchen, aber die alte Frau hob eine Hand, und er verstummte, warf dabei aber drohende Blicke auf Draco.

„Ihr wisst es nicht. Ihr werdet es darauf ankommen lassen müssen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand den gewaltigen Treppenaufgang hinauf, und der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihr.

Der, den sie Cray genannt hatte, war zurückgeblieben und winkte den beiden nun ungeduldig, ihm nachzugehen.

„Dort!" sagte er dann barsch, als sie einer Menge Gängen und Treppen gefolgt waren. Wieder fühlten sie sich an Hogwarts erinnert, so verwinkelt und verwirrend war es. Er öffnete eine Tür und schob Draco und Ginny hinein.

„Ihr werdet morgen früh geweckt. Ich empfehle euch nicht, allein hier herumzustrolchen. Für Fremde kann das _sehr _gefährlich sein." Es war klar, was er meinte.

„Moment mal", sagte Draco und blieb stehen. „Ich werde mir nicht mit ihr ein Zimmer teilen!"

„Dein Pech, du wirst es müssen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Cray und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und sah sich um. Der Raum war klein, und die einzigen Möbelstücke waren ein Bett und zwei zerbrechlich aussehende Stühle mit einem nicht minder holperig aussehendem Tisch. Das war alles. Eine dünne Staubschicht lag überall.

Draco trat wütend gegen die Tür.

„Wir haben nicht einmal etwas zu essen!"

Ginny hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie noch ein paar der Früchte in ihren Taschen hatte, als er fortfuhr.

„Ist mir egal, was du machst, aber ich bekomme das Bett!"

„Ich glaub, ich träume! Mit welchem Recht denn?!"

„Des schnelleren."

Er schubste Ginny grob beiseite, setzte sich auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich schlafe auf dem Fußboden, während du dich auf dem Bett breit macht, das locker für zwei Personen reicht, da hast du dich geschnitten!"

„Versuch doch, mich daran zu hindern!"

Das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen. Mit einer Kraft, die Ginny sich gar nicht zugetraut hätte, packte sie seinen Arm und versuchte, ihn vom Bett herunterzuziehen. Er griff nach ihrer anderen Hand und verdrehte ihr den Arm. Bei jemandem, der mit sechs älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen war, wirkte das jedoch herzlich wenig. Ginny wusste genau, wie sie sich wieder befreien musste. Dann griff er jedoch in ihre Haare und zog kräftig daran, und Schmerzenstränen schossen in ihre Augen, sie musste ihn loslassen.

„Das passt zu dir, du Feigling", keuchte sie.

„Feigling hin oder her", antwortete er süffisant. „Ich habe gewonnen."

„Abwarten, Malfoy, abwarten."

Obwohl es Ginny wurmte, wusste sie jedoch, dass sie körperlich nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. Sie musste ihn austricksen – aber wie? Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und sie wandte sich hastig ab.

Sie zog eine der Früchte aus ihrer Tasche und biss hinein, möglichst laut, und fing geräuschevoll an zu kauen.

„Was hast du da?" kam die prompte Frage.

„Gar nichts", antwortete sie mit vollem Mund.

„Du ... du fiese Ziege hattest die ganze Zeit was zu essen, und sagst keinen Ton?!"

„Hm ... sieht ganz danach aus, wie?" Nun war es _ihre _Stimme, die eindeutig triumphierend klang. Sie spürte seinen wütenden Blick im Rücken. „Ich _könnte _dir sogar was davon abgeben, wenn ..."

„Das ist Erpressung!"

Ginny prustete los über seinen empörten Tonfall.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?!"

„Diese Worte ausgerechnet aus _deinem _Mund zu hören, ist echt einen Lacher wert. Also, entscheide dich, Malfoy."

Zwei Minuten lang sagte er keinen Ton.

„Na?"

„Du hast gewonnen." Das kam durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ginny grinste wieder und

drehte sich um.

Dracos Augen funkelten vor Wut, als er sich erhob und sich dann auf einem der Stühle fallen ließ. Doch der Hunger, den er verspürte war schlimmer als alles andere.

„Siehst du? So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht."

„Vorsicht, Weasley", sagte er leise. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre sehr, sehr vorsichtig, wie weit ich meine Klappe noch aufreiße."

„So? Fang."

Ginny warf, und er fing die Frucht mit der Leichtigkeit eines Suchers.

„Nur eine?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und packte den Rest aus.

„Und die kann man wirklich essen?"

„Ich lebe noch, oder?" fragte sie schnippisch und legte sich auf dem Bett zurück.

Ginny starrte an die Decke, während er sich über das Essen hermachte. Sie fragte sich, was wohl zu Hause passiert war, nachdem sie beide verschwunden waren. Ihre Eltern würden vor Sorgen sicher nicht mehr in Schlaf kommen. Wussten sie überhaupt, was passiert war? Konnten Dumbledore und Snape herausfinden, wohin sie verschwunden waren? Was war, wenn sie wirklich _nie wieder _nach Hause konnten?

Sie drehte sich abrupt um, damit Malfoy nicht sehen konnte, dass sie weinte.


	6. Sandrines Geschichte

„Aufstehen!" Jemand hämmerte heftig an ihre Tür, und Ginny wäre vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett gefallen.

Sie blinzelte und sah sich um.

„Das ist unfair", muffelte eine Stimme neben ihr. „Ich habe gerade so was schönes geträumt."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel machte Draco Malfoy in ihrem Bett? Und – war das seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel?! Das ganze dauerte jedoch nur eine Schrecksekunde.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht ... Malfoy! Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" schrie sie und sprang aus dem Bett.

Der ließ sich nicht beirren, stützte sich auf einen Arm auf und grinste sie süffisant an.

„Wie naiv bist du, Scrawny? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich schlafe auf dem Fußboden? Vergiss es."

Ginny war haarscharf davor, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Cray unfreundlich hineinsah.

„Seid ihr taub?" fragte er barsch. „Mitkommen!"

„Wir sprechen uns später!" zischte Ginny dem Slytherin zu, der nicht einmal das Gesicht verzog.

Cray schritt kräftig voran, und die beiden Teenager beeilten sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Ginny zerrte unbehaglich an ihrer verschwitzten, zerknitterten Kleidung. Sie hätte sich lieber erst gewaschen und umgezogen, aber sie wagte nicht, irgendwelche Einwände zu erheben. Malfoy sah auch nicht viel besser aus, aber er wirkte arrogant und unnahbar wie eh und je.

Cray betrat eine große Halle, in deren Mitte die Tische kreisförmig angeordnet waren.

„Die Ritter der Tafelrunde", murmelte Malfoy vor sich hin, und Ginny warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Was?" gab er unwirsch zurück, aber so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstand.

„Das ist eine Muggelgeschichte!"

„Ach wirklich? Erinnere dich mal daran, dass Merlin ebenfalls mit von der Partie war!"

„Ruhe!"

Die beiden verstummten.

Die alte Frau sah ihnen freundlich entgegen, und wies dann auf zwei leere Plätze neben ihr.

„Konntet ihr schlafen?"

„Mehr oder weniger ruhig", knurrte Ginny, mit einem gefährlichen Seitenblick auf Draco.

Der machte ein höhnisches Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

Die Frau schmunzelte.

"Schön zu wissen, dass sich einige Dinge nie ändern – wie zum Beispiel die Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin."

Das saß.

Ginny hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Malfoy noch nie gesehen – vollkommene Verblüffung. Nicht dass sie selbst intelligenter aussah.

„Sandrine", flüsterte Malfoy dann. „Sandrine Slytherin. Ich wusste, Ihr Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor!"

Sie machte angedeutete, spöttische Verneigung.

„Ganz recht. Und dein Name ist ..."

„Mein ... äh ... Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy, soso. Und du, Mädchen?"

„Virginia Weasley. Ich werde aber Scraw ... quatsch, Ginny genannt." Ginny wurde knallrot. Sie war völlig durcheinander.

„Sie sind tot! Seit Jahrhunderten tot!" Malfoy hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Nun, scheinbar nicht. Ich bin zwar seit über fünfzig Jahren hier, aber noch keine Jahrhunderte. Und tot bin ich auch noch nicht", sagte sie trocken. „Aus welchem Jahr kommt ihr?"

„1997."

„Eine lange Zeit. Das Gezeitenportal? Es wird also immer noch angewendet?"

„Eigentlich war das mehr ein Unfall."

„War's nicht! Es war ein Plan, Harry loszuwerden!"

„Klappe, Scrawny!"

„Bitte." Sandrine erhob begütigend beide Hände. „Kein Streit. Ich würde gern die ganze Geschichte hören. Und sicherlich brennt ihr darauf, meine eigene zu hören. Frühstückt in Ruhe, dann können wir reden."

Während des gesamten Frühstücks warfen sich Ginny und Draco immer wieder mörderische Blicke zu. Aber das Essen war jetzt erst mal wichtiger.

* * *

„Ihr wollt also wieder nach Hause", sagte Sandrine, nachdem sie von Ginny und Draco die Kurzfassung gehört hatte, immer wieder unterbrochen von kleineren Streitereien.

„Natürlich", sagte Draco gereizt.

„Kennen Sie denn einen Weg?" fragte Ginny bittend. „Und wenn ja, warum haben Sie es dann nicht selbst probiert?"

Sandrine seufzte.

„Ja, vielleicht kenne ich einen Weg. Nicht, dass er ungefährlich wäre, und der Ausgang ist sehr ungewiss. Und die Antwort auf deine zweite Frage ... ich hatte nie den Wunsch, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

„Sie sind Salazar Slytherins Tochter!" sagte Draco beinahe schockiert. „Salazar war untröstlich, als sie verschwanden, das steht in den Geschichtsbüchern!"

„So, wirklich?" Sandrine musterte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „Wie erklärst du es dir dann, dass er selbst mich durch das Gezeitenportal gestoßen hat?"

Draco starrte sie an.

„Warum sollte er das tun? Ihr eigener Vater?"

„Weil ich in seinen Augen eine Verräterin war", sagte sie schlicht. „Sagt euch der Name Rupert Gryffindor etwas?"

Draco zog die Nase kraus, aber Ginny nickte.

„Er wurde in den Koboldkriegen getötet, nicht wahr? Godric Gryffindors Sohn?"

Sandrine lächelte bitter.

"Ist es das, was erzählt wird? Nun, belassen wir es dabei. Er war tot. Und ich trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen."

„Waaaas?"

„Rupert und ich hatten heimlich geheiratet. Unsere Väter durften nichts davon erfahren."

„Eine _Slytherin_? Mit einem _Gryffindor_?! Unmöglich!"

Allein bei dem Gedanken rückten Draco und Ginny noch ein Stück weiter auseinander.

„Nicht unmöglich, sondern wahr", korrigierte Sandrine. „Rupert war tot, ich verlor mein Baby ... was hielt mich noch in der Welt, in die ich geboren wurde? _Deshalb _habe ich nie versucht, zurückzukommen. Diese Welt war genauso gut wie jede andere auch, um einen Neuanfang zu starten."

Schweigen herrschte nach ihren Worten.

Draco sah beinahe angewidert in ihre Richtung.

Ginny bemühte sich hastig, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was ist das hier für eine Welt?"

„Sie heißt Chryois, und ist sehr, sehr friedlich – zumindest war sie das, bis vor ein paar Jahren. Bis das erste Mal Tanadryls Armeen auftauchten. Ihr habt die Untoten in unseren Reihen gesehen?"

„Sie waren nicht zu _über_sehen", knurrte Draco.

„Tanadryl befehligt Armeen von Untoten. Es ist eine Krankheit, die hier _Malaterus _genannt wird – die Leute sterben, aber nie ganz, nicht wirklich. Sie trat das erste Mal vor sieben Jahren auf. Die meisten verlieren ihr Gedächtnis, und werden zu willenlosen Schergen des selbsternannten Königs der Untoten. Aber Tanadryl ist ein Mensch. Wir wissen nicht, wie er es schafft, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber benutzt seine Macht, um uns alle zu unterdrücken- oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Weite Teile des Kontinents hat er bereits unterjocht. Die Gramière, denen wir gestern begegnet sind – die Katzen sind seine höchsteigene Züchtung, und es gibt fast nichts gefährlicheres."

„Nette Aussichten", spottete Draco ärgerlich. „Und? Wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause? Ihre Probleme interessieren mich nicht im geringsten."

„Malfoy!" zischte Ginny.

„Ist doch wahr."

„Es sollte dich interessieren." Sandrine sah sehr aufmerksam in seine Richtung. Seine Bemerkung tat sie mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Rajahin gibt es nicht in Chryois, und selbst wenn, es würde euch nichts nützen. Es gibt noch andere Wege, das Gezeitenportal zu öffnen – oder ein offenes zu finden. Auf einigen Welten existieren permanente Portale."

„Und diese hier ist eine davon?" Draco lehnte sich vor, begierig darauf, mehr zu erfahren.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Die Legende erzählt von einem Tor der Wanderer, dass sich weit im Süden befindet. Niemand, der dorthin aufbrach, ist je zurückgekommen. Ja, ich vermute, dass es sich um so ein feststehendes Portal handelt. Und damit würde es auch euren Wünschen gehorchen."

„Ein bisschen zu viele ´vielleicht´."

Ginny begann unruhig hin und her zu wandern.

„Was ist die Alternative?" Draco sah sie wütend an. „Hier zu versauern? Ich riskiere es lieber, als mich in ... in eine lebende Leiche zu verwandeln!"

„Ihr könntet hier bleiben." Sandrine sah ernst aus. „Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

„Ohne mich!" Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Ginny zögerte, dann sah sie Sandrine an.

„Auch wenn ich hasse, ihm auch noch Recht zu geben – wir müssen es versuchen."

„Ich kann euch den Weg beschreiben. Aber ich kann und werde euch keinen Calinor zur Verfügung stellen, und es ist eine sehr weite Strecke, mit Sicherheit über tausend Meilen."

Draco schluckte trocken. Ginny wurde blass.

Dann sahen sie sich an, und jeder wusste, was der andere dachte.

„Wir versuchen es."


	7. Vorbereitungen

„Das ist der Weg, soweit wir ihn kennen."

Sandrine hatte sorgfältig eine dünne Karte ausgerollt und fuhr nun mit dem Finger darauf entlang.

„Chryois hat sehr wechselhafte Umgebungen. Es kann sein, dass ihr aus einer Wüste direkt in eisigem Winter landet. Woran das liegt, weiß ich nicht. Normale Naturgesetze, wie ihr sie von der Erde her kennt, existieren in diesem Sinne nicht. Die wichtigsten Fixpunkte müssen für euch erst die steinernen Wälder sein – seht ihr, hier – danach Yorga, was an der Grenze zu Tanadryls Reich liegt, und die Dunklen Sümpfe. Niemand, den ich kenne, hat die Sümpfe je erreicht, und ist danach zurückgekehrt, daher kann ich euch nicht hundertprozentig sagen, was danach kommt. Aber es heißt, dass dort die Totenstadt anfängt, in deren Herzen sich das Tor der Wanderer befindet."

„Wieso klingt das eigentlich alles wie eine Billigversion vom _Herrn der Ringe _für mich", brummte Draco vor sich hin, leise zwar, aber Ginny hörte ihn trotzdem.

Sie sagte nichts dazu, nahm sich jedoch vor, ihn bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

„Nehmt diesen Armreif mit. Er weist euch als Freunde der Festung aus, und wenn ihr ihn in den Dörfern vorzeigt, an denen ihr vorbeikommt, ist euch zumindest Verpflegung gewährleistet. Aber geht vorher sicher, dass es wirklich Menschen sind."

Ginny und Draco griffen gleichzeitig danach.

„_Ich _werde ihn nehmen!" Draco stieß Ginnys Hand beiseite.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!" entgegnete Ginny scharf. „Bei der ersten Gelegenheit bist du verschwunden, und ich kann sehen, wo ich bleibe! Ich denke gar nicht daran!"

Sandrines Blick ging zwischen ihnen hin und her. Man sah deutlich, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte.

„Vielleicht wechselt ihr euch ab?" schlug sie dann schmunzelnd vor.

Draco wusste, sie machten sich vor der alten Frau lächerlich, und ließ die Hand sinken. Nichts hasste er mehr, als wenn man über ihn lachte.

„Aber morgen gehört das Ding mir!"

„Ja doch, versprochen!" sagte Ginny ungeduldig. „Im Gegensatz zu Slytherins halten Gryffindors ihre Versprechen!"

„Vielleicht noch eine Sache", schritt Sandrine energisch ein, bevor es zu einem weiteren Schlagabtausch kam. „Beobachtet eure Unterarme. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass _Malateras _für euch ebenfalls ansteckend ist, aber auch das weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit. Sobald sich irgendwelche dunklen Flecke darauf zeigen, versucht, ein Dorf zu erreichen. Im Frühstadium kann man sie heilen, allerdings nur in den ersten vier Tagen. Danach ist es zu spät."

„Entzückend."

„Es ist jetzt fast Mittag." Sandrine ignorierte Draco. "Wartet mit dem Aufbruch bis morgen. Wir statten euch noch mit ausreichend Kleidung und Verpflegung aus, wenn ihr darauf besteht, diesen Weg zu gehen."

„Und warum geht das nicht schneller? Wir verlieren einen ganzen Tag!"

„Mensch, Malfoy, der Tag ist sowieso halb vorbei, Sandrine hat recht. Wie viele Meilen können wir pro Tag schaffen, zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig?"

„Geh lieber von zwanzig aus", warnte Sandrine. „Es wird teilweise sehr schwierig werden, voranzukommen."

„Na also. Macht nach meiner Rechung knapp zwei Monate. Da kommt's auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger auch nicht an. Es sei denn, du willst ohne alles losrennen."

„Noch eine Nacht schlafe ich nicht mit dir in einem Raum!"

„Ist er immer so stur?"

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung." Ginny verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.

* * *

Man einigte sich schließlich. Draco war bereit, bis zum kommenden Morgen zu warten, und Ginny nahm Sandrines Angebot an, in ihren Gemächern zu übernachten.

Die Festung bot im Sonnenlicht einen noch imposanteren Eindruck als in der Nacht. Draco und Ginny gingen schweigend hinter Sandrine her, als die alte Frau ihnen ein wenig davon zeigte.

Die Untoten nahmen kaum Notiz von den beiden, aber die Menschen starrten sie überwiegend neugierig an.

„Man sieht nicht oft Fremde hier", sagte Sandrine gelassen, der so schnell nichts entging. „Ich hatte dieselben Probleme, als ich hierher kam."

Sie nickte jemandem zu.

Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Ginny und Draco, saß auf einem Mauervorsprung und schärfte ihre Waffe, ein unterarmlanges Kurzschwert. Sie nickte zurück und erhob sich dann.

„Mylady, die Waffenkammer wurde wieder neu bestückt", sagte sie zurückhaltend.

„Danke, Chiané. Darf ich dir Draco und Virginia vorstellen? Sie sind Gäste von mir. Das ist Chiané, sie ist verantwortlich für die Waffenkammer."

Das Mädchen – Chiané – verbeugte sich knapp.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe", sagte sie dann zu Draco und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. „Es sieht aus, als wäre der Mond in ihr gefangen."

Ginny sah in eine andere Richtung, aber Draco musterte Chiané etwas genauer. Was er sah, gefiel ihm, und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Chiané wurde rot und zog sich zurück.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, aber sie verbiss sich ihr Kommentar.

* * *

„Wow." Das kam von Draco, als Sandrine ihnen die Waffenkammer zeigte. „Sie sind auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet, oder?" Sein Blick glitt abschätzend über die große Anzahl.

„Mit Sicherheit", antwortete Sandrine grimmig. „Wir benötigen alles, was wir haben, um die Armeen zurückschlagen zu können."

„Die Hälfte von diesen Waffen _kenne _ich nicht mal", murmelte Ginny. „Was ist das da?" Sie wies auf einen kreisrunden Metallteil, auf dem einige obskure Zeichen eingeätzt waren.

„Ein Chakra", antwortete Draco prompt. „Weißt du eigentlich überhaupt nichts, Scrawny?"

„Nun, hier bei uns nennt man es ein _Gelavàn_, aber ich bin überzeugt, es ist dieselbe Waffe." Sandrine sah nachdenklich aus. „Kannst du mit so etwas umgehen?" fragte sie Draco dann.

„Ja", antworte er kühl.

„Deine Reichweite?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr damit ..." Er verstummte abrupt und warf Ginny einen Seitenblick zu.

Sandrine nahm einen Gelavàn von seiner Halterung und warf Draco die Waffe zu.

„Du kannst sie vielleicht brauchen", sagte sie leise. „Ich kenne nicht viele, die damit einen Wurf zustande bringen."

„Wie funktioniert so ein Ding?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Man wirft es wie einen Diskus, sagt dir das was?" Ginny nickte. „Es ist an den Rändern zehnmal schärfer als ein Schwert, und ich habe einmal jemanden gesehen, der damit zehn Köpfe auf einmal abgetrennt hat", antwortete Sandrine beherrscht. Man konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, dass die Erinnerung nicht zu ihren glücklichsten zählte.

Ginny schluckte. „Woher kennst du das?" fragte sie dann in Dracos Richtung.

Der Slytherin gab keine Antwort.

* * *

Das Abendessen wurde in der gleichen Halle abgehalten, wo sie auch schon das Frühstück eingenommen hatten.

Der große Saal war diesmal fast überfüllt. Eine Menge Gesichter waren in Richtung des Fronttisches gerichtet, an dem Ginny und Draco saßen.

Draco unterhielt sich mit Chiané, die neben ihm saß, und es schien, als würden die beiden heftig flirten. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte ihre Zurückhaltung aufgegeben, und ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast, während sie einander tief in die Augen sahen und scheinbar alles um sie herum vergaßen.

Ginny fühlte sich abgestoßen, und richtete ihre Konzentration auf Sandrine und Cray. Der Soldat schien eine besondere Stellung bei Sandrine zu genießen, denn er war der war der einzige Untote, der an einem der Tische saß. Ansonsten sah sie nur Menschen.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sandrine?" fragte Ginny zögernd, und die alte Frau nickte lächelnd. „Diese Schlucht, wo wir vorher waren." Es war etwas, was ihr seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herumging. „War das auch ein Kampf gegen ... äh, Tanadryl?"

„Die Knochenschlucht? Nein. Man erzählt hier von einer gewaltigen Schlacht, die einst dort stattgefunden hat. Die Erbauer der Totenstadt sind damals besiegt worden, so heißt es."

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach.

„Wie hoch schätzen Sie unsere Chancen, dass wir wirklich ein Portal finden?" fragte sie schließlich.

Bevor Sandrine etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Cray in das Gespräch ein.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Virginia. Es gibt immer einen Weg, auch wenn es noch so schwierig erscheint."

Das Gesicht war tot, aber seine smaragdgrünen Augen sahen aufmerksam in ihre Richtung, Augen, die sie an Harry erinnerten.

„Cray hat recht", sagte Sandrine, und ihre Hand legte sich sacht auf die des Untoten. „Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, in denen man nur tun kann, was einem übrigbleibt. Aber ich glaube, diese Zeiten kennst du schon, oder irre ich mich da?"

Ginny sah auf ihren Teller. Erinnerungen an Riddles Tagebuch und seine Konsequenzen schossen in ihr hoch. Unwillkürlich warf sie einen Blick auf Draco, der gerade in diesem Moment seinen Kopf hob und ihren Augen begegnete. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, in den grauen Augen so etwas wie Verständnis zu lesen, dann wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Keiner behauptet, dass es leicht ist", fügte Cray hinzu.

Ginny ballte die Fäuste und traf ihre Entscheidung.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber, wie Sie gesagt haben – was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"


	8. Gespräche

Ginny stand vor dem Spiegel in Sandrines Ankleideraum und wusste nicht so recht, was für ein Gesicht sie machen sollte. Zugegeben, zu ihrem normalen Outfit war es schon eine gewaltige Umstellung – krass hätte Ron es genannt.

Die hellbraune Hose bestand aus feinem Wildleder, das Oberteil aus etwas, was sie nicht eindeutig bestimmen konnte, aber gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Jeans hatte, die Harry ab und zu trug. Es reichte ihr fast bis über die Knie. Nach längerer Überlegung stopfte sie es einfach in die Hose, das andere sah nur lächerlich aus. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie ihre Größe, oder, besser gesagt, Winzigkeit. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, welche Kleidung Malfoy wohl erhalten mochte.

Sie mühte sich gerade mit den wadenlangen Stiefeln ab, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja, herein!" rief sie verbissen und zog an dem widerspenstigen Leder, das nicht nachgeben wollte.

„Kommst du zurecht, Ginny?" fragte Sandrine freundlich.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich seh total lächerlich aus, oder?"

Sandrine lächelte.

„Der falsche."

„Was?"

„Das ist der falsche Fuß."

„Was ... oh." Ginny wurde so rot wie ihre Haare. „Kein Wunder, dass er nicht passt. Sie müssen mich für total beschränkt halten."

Jetzt lachte Sandrine richtig.

„Nein. Du siehst einfach aus, als wärst du mit deinen Gedanken woanders gewesen." Sie wurde ernst. „Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten."

Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, eigentlich sind es zwei Sachen. Erstens, pass auf, dass Draco Malfoy nichts Unüberlegtes tut. Manchmal erkenne ich mich selbst in ihm wieder, und das gibt mir Grund zur Sorge."

„Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm!"

„Ginny, mein Name ist nicht umsonst Slytherin. Ich war nicht immer alt und ein bisschen schlauer. Ihr habt sehr wenig über diese Voldemort Sache erzählt, aber dein Gesicht sagt mir, dass er für dich zehnmal schlimmer als Tanadryl ist. Was spielt Draco für eine Rolle, weißt du das?"

„Sein Vater ist ein Todesser. Ich meine, er steht auf Voldemorts Seite. Und Malfoy wird auch einer, da bin ich mir todsicher. Sie hätten mitbekommen sollen, wie er uns auf der Schule ..."

Sandrine unterbrach sie.

„Sein Vater, ja, den Satz lasse ich gelten. Aber warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Draco ihm folgen wird?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Er scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der blindlings tut, was jemand anderes für ihn vorgesehen hat. Äußerlich, vielleicht. Slytherins sind schon immer gute Schauspieler gewesen. Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch, vielleicht ist es wirklich so, wie du sagst. Aber es ist einfach eine Sache, die du im Hinterkopf behalten solltest."

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht", sagte Ginny offen. „Erst sagen Sie, ich soll aufpassen, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tut, und dann verteidigen Sie ihn. Malfoy war, solange ich ihn kenne, immer ein totales Arsch – Entschuldigung, aber das ist wirklich so."

Sandrine nahm ihr die Formulierung nicht übel.

„Ginny, der Punkt ist, ihr müsst einander bis zu einem gewisse Grad vertrauen, ansonsten werdet ihr es nie gemeinsam schaffen, die Totenstadt zu erreichen. Ihr hasst und verachtet euch gegenseitig, und das ist keine gute Basis. Ihr _müsst _zusammenarbeiten, und dafür ist es nötig, dass ihr Motive und Vorstellungen des anderen kennt."

Ginny wurde ärgerlich.

„Sie tun so, als ob es an mir liegt, aber das ist mit Sicherheit nicht so. Ich _möchte _ja friedlich mit ihm auskommen, aber das will er ja scheinbar gar nicht! Für ihn bin ich doch nur Schrott, ich komme aus der falschen Familie, ich bin arm, ich habe rote Haare und bin so attraktiv wie ... wie ein Hippogreif."

Sandrine sah in eine andere Richtung, aber Ginny hätte schwören können, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich vor Heiterkeit verzogen.

Ginny beschloss, die Diskussion zu beenden, sie war sich nicht sicher, wohin das ganze noch führen sollte.

„Was ist das zweite? Sie wollten mich um zwei Sachen bitten."

Sandrines Augen nahmen schlagartig einen anderen Ausdruck an. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was sie wiederspiegelten.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid – vorausgesetzt, ihr schafft es." Sandrine holte etwas aus ihrem langen Mantel und drückte es Ginny in die Hand. „Wenn ein Grab existiert, dann lass es dort zurück. Wenn nicht, dann verbrenn es und verteil die Asche im Wind."

Ginny sah auf ihre Hände hinab und faltete sorgsam das Pergament auseinander. Es war ein in Öl gemaltes Bild von zwei Personen, die in ihre Richtung sahen. Sie erkannte eine sehr junge, strahlend aussehende Sandrine in einem langen, grünen Kleid. Der Junge an ihrer Seite trug eine gryffindorrote Uniform, und er hielt Sandrines beide Hände umfasst.

„Ist das ..."

„Ja, das sind Rupert und ich. Am letzten gemeinsamen Abend unseres Lebens", sagte Sandrine schlicht, aber die alte Frau hörte sich unendlich traurig an.

Ginny erfuhr es nie, aber es war nicht Sandrines einziges Gespräch an diesem Morgen gewesen.

* * *

_Eine Stunde früher_

Draco wachte langsam auf, und streckte sich in dem Bett aus. Neben ihm lag Chiané und schlief noch. Muggel hin oder her, sie hatte bewirkt, dass er ohne langes Überlegen hatte einschlafen können.

An der Zimmerdecke tanzten die Schatten, die von der Morgensonne hervorgerufen wurden. Draco starrte darauf und versuchte, die ganze Situation möglichst zu vergessen, aber das gelang ihm nicht.

Er war gefangen an einem unmöglichen Ort, begleitet von jemandem, den er nicht leiden konnte – was war, wenn er den Rest seines Lebens hier verbringen musste?

_Du musst nicht zurück _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Verstand. _Bleib einfach hier. Chiané steht auf dich, du kannst mit einem Chakra umgehen, diese Leute würden dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, niemand würde dich behandeln wie Lucius. Und niemand würde dich opfern._

Aber eine andere Stimme, die, die seit seiner Kindheit von Lucius gefördert wurde, schrie dem entrüstet entgegen. _Du bist ein Malfoy! Das alles um dich herum sind Minderwertige, sieh sie dir doch an! Sie kämpfen einen Kampf, den sie verlieren werden! Sie sind ohne Zauberkraft, ihr Stolz ist armselig! Und wenn das alles noch nichts nützt, sieh dir Sandrine Slytherin an! Ein GRYFFINDOR! Wie weit kann man noch sinken?!_

Der Kampf der Stimmen war nichts neues für Draco. Seit er alt genug war, um denken zu können, hatten sich diese kleine Arena in seinem Kopf aufgebaut.

Als er noch sehr klein gewesen war, hatte er zu seinem Vater ehrfürchtig aufgesehen. Lucius war für ihn jemand gewesen, der selten da war, und wenn er kam, brachte er großzügige Geschenke mit und nahm seinen Sohn überall mit hin. Viele der Sachen, die Lucius ihm gezeigt hatte, verstand Draco erst viel später. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte sie _nie _verstanden.

Das Älterwerden hatte die Ehrfurcht verstummen lassen, und an ihre Stelle waren Zweifel und Unschlüssigkeit getreten.

Draco hatte nie ganz verstanden, warum Lucius Voldemort so ergeben war. Macht, ja, aber Halbblüter waren nach der Meinung seines Vaters noch verachtenswerter als Muggel. Und ... Voldemort, Tom Riddle, WAR ein Halbblut, seine Mutter war eine Muggel gewesen!

Schluss jetzt, Malfoy. Dein Ziel muss das Portal sein, und die Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit. Wenn ihr wieder zu Hause seid, kannst du Lucius immer noch ins Gesicht spucken.

Aber würde er das tun? Oder führte sein Weg unentrinnbar in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords?

Jemand betrat den Raum und er sah auf.

„Draco? Ich möchte mir dir sprechen." Das war Sandrines Stimme, und sie war streng und unnachgiebig.

Draco musterte sie nur kühl, während Chiané neben ihm hochfuhr.

„Mylady", stotterte sie hochgradig verlegen.

Sandrine winkte ungehalten ab.

„Geh, Chiané. Ich muss mit dem jungen Mann allein reden. Hab keine Furcht, du hast nichts zu erwarten."

Chiané verbeugte sich hastig und floh dann, ihre Decke krampfhaft um den Körper haltend.

„Was wollen Sie?" Dracos Stimme erreichte ein paar Grad unter Null.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Malfoy!" Sandrines Stimme glich so sehr die seines Vaters, dass er sich aufrichtete, als hätte er einen Peitschenhieb erhalten.

Sandrines Augen sprühten eiskaltes Feuer.

„Slytherin der du bist, erinnere dich an die Grundsätze deines Hauses!"

Das war nicht die Frau, die er kennen gelernt hatte, die er verachtet hatte. Die wahre Tochter Slytherins stand vor ihm, und Draco schluckte.

„Ihr verachtet mich, Draco Malfoy? Ich habe mich selbst eine lange Zeit verachtet, aber das heißt nicht, dass Ihr mich so ansehen dürft! Stolz ist eine Eigenschaft, die uns gut zupass kommt, aber sie bringt uns am Ende um." Sie verstumme einen Moment. „Sie hat meinen Mann umgebracht, diese Eigenschaft namens Stolz. Salazar hat mich durch das Tor gestoßen, nicht weil mein Mann Rupert war, sondern weil mein Stolz es mir versagte, die Wahrheit zu gestehen, und das Kind, das meins und seins war, ist dadurch gestorben. Jetzt sagt mir eins, Draco Malfoy!"

Sandrine beugte sich hinunter, und Draco wich zurück, sein Mund stand offen vor Schock.

„Ist es das wert? Willst du dich beugen? Willst du dich seinem Willen beugen? Oder beginnst du endlich, deinen Stolz zu überwinden und zu handeln? Was wirst du tun, wenn das Portal durchschritten ist?"

„Sie sind doch total verrückt!" brachte Draco hervor. Woher zum Teufel kannte Sandrine seine Gedanken?!

„Bin ich das?" Sandrines Ton war hart und unversöhnlich. „Denkt an meine Worte, Master Malfoy. Eines Tages müsst Ihr eine Entscheidung treffen. Das Dunkel oder das Licht, Stolz oder Hingabe. Trefft diese Entscheidung aus Eurem eigenem Willen, das rate ich Euch!"

Damit verschwand sie.


	9. Aufbruch ins Unbekannte

Der Abschied verlief kurz.

Ginny hätte der alten Frau gerne für alles gedankt, aber sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte dafür.

Malfoy dagegen hatte sichtlich Abstand zu ihr genommen, und er sah an Sandrine vorbei. Das kam Ginny merkwürdig vor, und sie fragte sich, ob etwas vorgefallen war, von dem sie nichts wusste.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Glück", sagte Sandrine ernst. „Und, Merlin, ihr werdet es brauchen. Denkt daran, was ich euch gesagt habe."

Auch Chiané war da, und Draco wechselte noch ein paar halblaute Worte mit ihr.

„Du kommst nicht wieder, oder?" fragte das Mädchen gerade.

„Ich hoffe nicht", gab Draco zurück.

„War's so schlecht?" Chiané grinste.

„So war's nicht gemeint."

„Weiß ich doch. Passt auf euch auf – und viel Glück."

Sie küsste Draco auf den Mund, und kam dann nach vorne, um Ginny die Hand zu reichen.

Der war gerade aufgegangen, wo Malfoy die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte, und warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem deutlich _Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle _stand. Draco lächelte nur süffisant, nicht im mindesten verlegen.

„Geht, und achtet darauf, möglichst nicht mit Tanadryls Armeen in Kontakt oder gar Konflikt zu geraten", sagte Cray eindringlich, der neben Sandrine stand.

Ginny nickte.

„Vielen Dank für alles", sagte sie dann schließlich doch.

* * *

Sie ließen die Festung hinter sich zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Draco trug in etwa dieselbe Kleidung wie Ginny, nur dass das Oberteil grün war – er hatte darauf bestanden. In Anbetracht dessen, was Sandrine über das Wetter gesagt hatte, trug jeder von ihnen noch einen dicken und langen Lederumhang, den beide jedoch um die Hüften gebunden hatten – die Sonne schien, und es war heiß, wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Ein Zwischending aus Rucksack und Tasche hing auf ihren Rücken.

„Man kommt sich vor wie ein Packesel", murmelte Draco mürrisch.

„Du kannst deine Verpflegung ja liegen lassen", sagte Ginny kühl. „Meine kriegst du auf jeden Fall nicht."

Draco gab nur ein gereiztes Knurren von sich, würdigte sich jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort herab.

So trotteten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, beide mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Ginny begann sich bald zu langweilen, und begann im Geiste, verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten aufzulisten.

Ein dumpfer Schlag ließ sie erschrocken aufblicken. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco die Waffe herausgeholt hatte, die Sandrine ihm gegeben hatte. Das Metall steckte nun zitternd im Holz eines Baumes, etwa zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Sie war gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt.

„Das Ding hat eine ganz schöne Reichweite, oder?"

„Das war noch gar nichts", antwortete Draco überheblich. „Chakrim können bis zu hundert Meter geschleudert werden – wenn man es kann."

Ginny begann sich wieder zu ärgern.

„Aha. Dann demonstrier das doch mal."

Das überlegene Grinsen fror etwas ein. Ginny verstand sofort, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

„Du also nicht, wie?" fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Halt deine Klappe!" fauchte er zurück und zog das Chakra heftig aus dem Holz heraus. Dabei fiel es zu Boden.

Ginny wollte es aufheben, und ließ es dann hastig wieder los.

„Au!" Sie sah auf ihre Finger, drei davon waren von dem messerscharfen Rand eingeritzt und bluteten ein wenig „Wie kannst du das Ding in der Hand behalten?"

Draco kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, dann hob er das Chakra auf. Er hatte sichtlich keine Probleme mit den scharfen Rändern.

„Gib mir deine Hand", sagte er dann kurz.

„Was?"

„Los, Scrawny, ich reiß sie dir nicht ab. Gib schon her."

Ginny war zutiefst misstrauisch als er ihre Hand nahm und Zeige- und Mittelfinger sacht auf eine Kante des Metalls legten.

„Spürst du das?"

„Eine ... eine Erhebung? Aber ganz wenig."

„Leg den Daumen auf die andere Seite, und verrutsch nicht."

Er ließ los, und Ginny konnte das Chakra festhalten. Es war nicht halb so schwer, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie machte Anstalten, es zu werfen, aber Draco fiel ihr in den Arm.

„_Denk _nicht mal dran!" sagte er scharf. „Das sieht leichter aus, als es ist. Ich habe keine Chance, dir deine Finger wieder anzuzaubern, und von erster Hilfe halte ich sowieso nicht viel, also lass es fallen."

„Wie funktioniert das? Ich meine, in einer Schlacht oder bei einem Angriff kannst du doch nicht ewig nach der stumpfen Stelle suchen."

„Wenn man oft genug damit geworfen hat, weiß man es von ganz allein. Außerdem, für den Notfall und weniger geübte Werfer existieren spezielle Taschen – jedenfalls auf der Erde – damit man das Chakra sofort griffbereit hat."

„Darf ich mal fragen, woher ..."

„Nein."

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich sagen will."

„Weiß ich wohl, und die Antwort ist nein, ich werde dir nicht erzählen, wer mir das beigebracht hat."

„Entschuldige, dass ich zu fragen gewagt habe!" Ginny schritt schneller aus, sie war schon wieder sauer.

Den Rest des Tages herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

* * *

_AN: Ein Chakram – hier Chakra genannt – ist normalerweise etwas, dass viele vielleicht von Xena kennen, also ein Metallring, der, mit genug Kraft geschleudert, einiges zerstören kann und (zumindest bei Xena) den Effekt eines Bumerangs hat und zu seinem Besitzer zurückkommt. Das echte Chakram wurde von den Indern während der Kolonialzeit als Waffe benutzt.._

_In meiner Story differiert die Form und Machart, weil ich es gerne noch gefährlicher haben möchte – den Grund dafür werde ich in einer der folgenden Kapitel aufklären. Dracos Chakra ist eine dünne, runde Metallplatte, ganz leicht gewölbt und bis auf eine kleine Stelle rasiermesserscharf. Sie ist in der Mitte ein wenig dicker, um dadurch das spezifische Gewicht zu erhöhen. Der Bumerang Effekt entfällt – fällt mir sowieso schwer, daran zu glauben._

_Na gut, zugegeben, die Idee ist ein bisschen geklaut, oder sagen wir mal, ausgeliehen. Falls jemand von euch Stephen King liest, wird er erkannt haben, dass dieses spezielle Chakra sehr viel Ähnlichkeit hat mit den Riza-Tellern aus der Geschichte „Der dunkle Turm – Wolfsmond" (sorry, Stephen, aber die Idee war zu gut, ich musste sie mir mal ausleihen)_

_Nur eins noch ... das Ding wird Draco und Ginny noch mal den Hals retten – buchstäblich._


	10. Dracos neue Freundin

Die ganze Sache erwies sich immer mehr als Horrortrip.

Die nächsten Tagen waren die beiden größtenteils damit beschäftigt, sich entweder zu streiten oder grimmig anzuschweigen. Ginny versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, was Sandrine ihr ans Herz gelegt hatte, aber Draco dachte gar nicht daran, sich zurückzuhalten, und so gingen sie sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven.

Auch der Weg machte ihnen zu schaffen, obwohl keiner der beiden es vor dem anderen zugegeben hätte. Sie hatten bereits zweimal Schneefelder durchqueren müssen, und Ginny hatte sich eine Erkältung eingefangen, die sie zusätzlich fertig machte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Fieber hatte, aber vor Malfoy schlappmachen? Niemals!

Stattdessen hustete und schniefte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich wieder durch Berge kämpften.

Draco sah immer häufiger gereizt zu ihr hin, aber noch hielt er seinen Mund, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Du hörst dich grauenhaft an", beschwerte er sich dann doch. „Geht das nicht leiser?"

„Meinst du, ich mach das absichtlich?" schniefte Ginny und riss wieder ein Stück von ihrem Umhang ab, um sich die Nase zu putzen. Viel war davon nicht mehr übrig. Dann rieb sie sich erschöpft den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Langsam glaube ich, ja."

„Dann geh halt zwanzig Meter vor mir und halt dir die Ohren zu", antwortete sie heiser.

_Na toll, bald kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr sprechen, wenn das so weitergeht. Und er tut so, als habe ich mir die Erkältung geholt, um ihn zu ärgern, diese egoistische Mistratte!_

Ein paar Stunden später – es begann gerade dunkel zu werden – erreichten sie das erste Dorf auf ihrem Weg. Draco sah es als erster, aber er zögerte, darauf zuzugehen. Er warf einen Blick zurück, Ginny trottete mit hängendem Kopf hinter ihm her. Er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen als etwas zu sagen, aber ihr Zustand machte ihm durchaus Sorgen. Allerdings waren die natürlich mehr persönlicher Natur – so konnten sie unmöglich die zwanzig Meilen am Tag schaffen.

„Ein Dorf", sagte er dann laut, und Ginny hob den Kopf.

„Hoffentlich sind das Menschen", sagte sie und hustete wieder. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein Bett einzuwenden."

„Ich sehe überhaupt niemanden, der sich bewegt", gab Draco zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Sieht irgendwie tot aus."

Ginny strengte die Augen an, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Sieh mal, da", sagte sie dann halblaut und wies auf das erste Haus, wenn man es so nennen konnte.

Es schien eine ehemalige Farm zu sein, aber die Hälfte von dem Gebäude war Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Es war verrußt und stand ziemlich wackelig da.

„Ich seh's. Die anderen auch. Scheint ein Überfall gewesen zu sein", sagte Draco gleichgültig. „Sehen wir nach, ob wir irgendwo was finden, was noch nicht halb zusammengestürzt ist."

Ginny sah sich unbehaglich um. Der ganze Ort schien nur aus Schatten zu bestehen, die bedrohlich länger wurden, als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

„Was würde ich für einen funktionieren Zauberstab geben", knurrte Draco, als er eine Fackel entzündete.

„Ich wäre mehr für einen von Madam Pomfreys Tränken." Ginny nieste wieder.

„Da wären wir schon zwei." Draco trat gegen eine Tür, die knarrend aufschwang, und steckte seinen Kopf in das kleine Häuschen, dass etwas besser aussah als die anderen. „Hallo, jemand zu Hause, oder seid ihr mitverschwunden?"

„Malfoy!" sagte Ginny strafend.

Draco ignorierte sie einfach und ging weiter.

„Besser als nichts, würde ich meinen", sagte er kurz und warf seinen Rucksack auf den staubigen Boden. „Pfui Teufel, gefegt hat hier auch ewig keiner mehr."

„Wir haben Glück gehabt", sagte Ginny und sah nach draußen. „Es fängt an zu regnen."

„Hoffentlich ist die Decke dicht." Draco gähnte übertrieben. „Ob's hier so was wie ein Bett gibt?"

„Wenn, dann hoffentlich zwei", murmelte Ginny, die keine Lust hatte und sich auch zu erschöpft fühlte, wieder mit ihm zu streiten.

Die Sorge war unbegründet, es gab überhaupt keins. Der Raum, der wohl das ehemalige Schlafzimmer darstellte, war leer.

„Ist mir jetzt völlig schnuppe, ich leg mich hin." Ginny rollte den Mantel aus und stopfte sich ihre Ersatzklamotten unter den Kopf. „Gute Nacht."

„Ts." Draco schnaubte verächtlich und ging in den kleinen Wohnraum hinüber. Die Feuerstelle war noch erhalten, und mit etwas herumliegendem Holz flackerte das Kaminfeuer bald auf.

„Ist wie beim Überlebenstraining. Vater, wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest, du würdest Schreiattacken bekommen." Allein bei dem Gedanken ging es ihm besser.

Draußen schienen sintflutartige Regenschauer auf die Erde zu fallen, jetzt konnte man sogar Donner hören.

_Herrlich. Was kommt als nächstes? Erdbeben? Der Weltuntergang?_

* * *

Mit einem Ruck wachte Draco auf. Das Feuer war erloschen bis auf ein wenig Glut, und es war frostig kalt geworden. Er war gegen den Tisch gelehnt eingeschlafen, und wusste nicht so recht, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Draußen konnte man ein Geräusch hören, und er horchte auf.

Es war leise und unterdrückt, als würde sich jemand heranschleichen. Der Matsch knirschte bedrohlich.

Draco zog das Chakra und schob vorsichtig die Tür auf. Im nächsten Moment kam ihm fauchend etwas Kleines entgegen gesprungen, und mit einem Schrei wich er zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte mit dem Kopf rücklings auf den Boden.

Draco sah Sterne, und das Chakra war ihm aus der Hand gefallen.

Wieder fauchte es, dann spürte er, wie etwas über seine Stiefel kroch. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, und wurde mit dem Blick in ein Paar violetter Augen belohnt. Das Vieh saß mittlerweile auf seiner Brust und starrte neugierig zurück.

„Gehst du wohl _runter _von mir!"

Draco drehte sich heftig nach links, und das Tier krallte sich in seinem Shirt fest und schlug ihm seinen ellenlangen Schwanz ins Gesicht. Der Slytherin spuckte und griff danach, und mit einem erschrockenen Quieken sprang es zurück und in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Draco richtete sich sofort auf und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

„Mistvieh", murmelte er dann und betastete die Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf.

„Mistvieh", kam sofort eine Stimme zurück, und verblüfft ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Du kannst sprechen?"

„Sprechen?" Das Vieh amte genau seinen Tonfall nach. „Mistvieh!" kreischte es dann fröhlich und kam wieder auf Draco zugesprungen.

„Bleib mir vom Leib! Kusch!"

„Kusch!" wiederholte es und blieb stehen.

„Hast du eine neue Verehrerin?" kam Ginnys Stimme von der Tür. Sie hörte sich an, als könnte sie sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen.

„Weasley, das ist nicht witzig! Schmeiß es raus!"

Ginny ignorierte ihn einfach, ging vorsichtig vorbei und entzündete die Fackel wieder. Dann musterte sie die kleine Kreatur neugierig. Die sah zu ihr auf.

„Sieht aus wie eine kleine Echse oder so was. Hast du ihren Schwanz gesehen? Der ist ja über einen halben Meter lang." Dann grinste sie tatsächlich. „Hey, tolle Farbe!"

"Farbe", sagte die Echse zustimmend.

„Wieso?"

„Sie hat grüne und rote Flecken."

„Von mir aus kann sie schwarzkariert sein, sie soll zusehen, dass sie Land gewinnt!"

Ginny streckte eine Hand zum Boden aus, und die kleine Echse hüpfte darauf zu und von da aus bis auf ihre Schulter.

„Du bist irre, Weasley, du weißt nicht mal, ob die beisst und vielleicht auch noch giftig ist!"

„Ist", piepste die Echse.

„Feigling. Hm, wie könnte man dich mal nennen?" Ginny warf einen Seitenblick auf den Slytherin. „Sieht doch aus wie ein kleiner Drache, oder? Wie wär's mit Draco?"

„Draco!" Die Echse klang begeistert.

„Untersteh dich!" fauchte Draco zurück, und die Echse wich zurück und versteckte sich eilig auf Ginnys Rücken.

Ginny grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ihren Schnupfen hatte sie vorläufig vergessen.

„Nein, dafür ist er viel zu niedlich. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an eine Feuerblume. Hey, Blossom!" _(AN: Blüte, Blume)_

Die Echse sah vorsichtig hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

„Blossom?!" Draco starrte zu Ginny hoch. „Okay, ich geb's auf. Du musst verrückt geworden sein!"

Ginny nieste wieder. Blossom ahmte das Geräusch sofort nach.

„Du übertreibst, Malfoy", sagte sie dann und schniefte. „Das Tierchen ist reingeflohen, weil's hier trocken ist, mehr nicht. Außerdem scheint es über Intelligenz zu verfügen, es redet schließlich."

„Das tun Crabbe und Goyle auch, würdest du die als intelligent bezeichnen?" Draco stand wütend auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„Was war das?" Ginny starrte ihn an, und Blossom tat es ihr nach.

„Was war was?" Draco sah einen Moment ratlos aus, dann verhärtete sich sein Gesicht sofort wieder. „Vergiss es. Zieh mit deinem neuen Haustier ab, aber sorg dafür, dass es mir nicht zu nahe kommt!"

Damit ging er nach draußen und schlug die Tür krachend hinter sich zu.

* * *

Die Regenwolken hatten sich verzogen, und der Sternenhimmel leuchtete über dem Land. Es war empfindlich kalt.

Draco beachtete weder den Himmel noch die Temperatur. Er hatte sich verplappert, und das brachte ihn innerlich zum sieden. Nun, jeder wusste, dass Crabbe und Goyle nur aus Muskeln und so gut wie keinem Hirn bestanden, aber eine ganz andere Sache war es, das aus _seinem_ Mund zu hören.

Die Frage lag auf der Hand – warum gab er sich dann mit ihnen ab?

Eine Menge Leute hätten das mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Bodyguards, was sonst? Das Problem war, Ginny Weasley war nicht _eine Menge Leute_. Erstens gehörte sie zu Potters Gang, wenn auch nur als Nebenfigur. Zweitens konnte sie durchaus zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, und drittens, _sie wusste, dass Lucius ihn für diese Sache buchstäblich geopfert hatte_. Sie hatte die ersten Risse entdeckt, die seinen Schutzpanzer umgaben, und das machte sie gefährlich für ihn. Sie brauchte in Hogwarts nur den Mund aufzumachen – immer vorausgesetzt, sie kamen tatsächlich zurück – und das Pflaster würde ziemlich heiß werden, und die immer verdrängte Entscheidung rückte noch bedrohlicher in die Nähe.

_Eines Tages müsst Ihr eure Entscheidung treffen. Stolz bringt uns am Ende um. Willst du dich seinem Willen beugen?_

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um Sandrines Worte zu vertreiben, und zuckte dann zusammen, weil sein Hinterkopf immer noch von dem Aufprall wehtat.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh", fluchte er leise. „Blossom! Spawn _(AN: Ausgeburt, Brut) _wäre besser für dich gewesen!"


	11. Fieber

Ginny saß im Fuchsbau und sah aus dem Fenster. Hinter sich konnte sie ihre Mutter hantieren hören, und George und Fred stritten über etwas.

„Mum, ich habe so furchtbar geträumt", sagte sie leise.

Jemand trat hinter sie, und eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Was hast du geträumt?" fragte Harrys Stimme, und seine Hand glitt sacht über ihren Oberarm. Ginnys Lippen waren trocken, als die andere Hand sich auf ihre Hüfte legte.

„Ist gar nicht wichtig", sagte sie dann heiser und schluckte.

Er drehte sie zu sich herum, und einer seiner Finger strich über ihre Lippen. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Ginny schloss die Augen und küsste ihn zurück. Für sie hätte das ewig dauern können, doch er löste sich und dann spürte sie seinen warmen Atem neben seinem Ohr.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir vertrauen kann?"

Sie riss die Augen schlagartig wieder auf und sah in die ernsten, grauen von Draco Malfoy.

Ginny war wie erstarrt, als er seinen Mund über sie beugte und sie küsste, wie Harry sie zuvor geküsst hatte ...

* * *

Ginny fuhr heftig aus ihrem Traum hoch und keuchte entsetzt.

„Was, um Himmels willen ..."

„Himmels willen." Blossom neben ihr sah sie an. Die kleine Echse schien sich zu freuen, dass sie wieder beachtet wurde und hüpfte auf Ginnys Schulter. Der lange Schwanz wand sich um Ginnys Hals, aber mit Vorsicht, ohne sie zu würgen oder ähnliches.

„Habe ich das wirklich geträumt?" Ginny war immer noch fassungslos.

„Geträumt." Blossom schien zu nicken.

„Igitt, pfui Spinne." Sie spuckte auf den Boden und rieb sich dann über den Mund. „Ausgerechnet Malfoy!"

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er vorhin aus dem Haus gerannt war. Sie beschloss nachzusehen, ob er sich abgeseilt hatte oder wieder zurückgekommen war.

„Komm mit, Blossom, mal sehen, ob Mr Tausendschön wieder da ist."

Blossom gab keinen Laut von sich, als ahnte sie, dass Ginny so leise wie möglich sein wollte.

Ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Draco lag vor dem Kamin, den er neu entfacht hatte, und hatte den Kopf in seinem Umhang vergraben, man konnte gerade noch zwei oder drei silberne Haarsträhnen erkennen.

Blossom wickelte seinen Schwanz von ihrem Hals und wollte von ihrer Schulter springen, aber sie hielt die Echse fest.

„Nicht, er wacht sonst auf. Komm wieder mit, er zertrampelt dich sonst, das trau ich ihm zu."

* * *

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit ziemlich starken Kopfschmerzen. Er verwünschte wieder die vermaledeite Echse und war in denkbar schlechter Laune.

Ginny schien noch zu schlafen, aber das war schließlich nichts Außergewöhnliches – Weasley hätte einen Sturmangriff verpennt.

Möglichst geräuschvoll erhob er sich. Hinter dem Haus hatte er gestern noch einen Brunnen gesehen, vielleicht hatten sie Glück und er war nicht ausgetrocknet.

Als er zehn Minuten später mit nassen Haaren wieder hereinkam, hatte sie sich immer noch nicht gerührt.

Draco seufzte ungeduldig und beschloss dann, sie notfalls hoch zuzerren.

Ginny lag auf dem Rücken. Bei seinem Eintritt erhob sich die Echse und kam auf ihn zugesprungen.

„Bleib mir vom Leib", sagte er unwirsch. „Scrawny, aufwachen!"

„Tausendschön", zirpte Blossom. „Geträumt!" Mit drei Hüpfern saß sie auf Dracos Schulter.

„Hey! Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich verziehen!"

„Hey!" Die Echse hatte sichtlich Spaß an seinen Versuchen, sie abzuwehren.

„Weasley!" brüllte er noch lauter. „Dein Haustier nervt!"

Dann stutzte er und sah genauer hin. Ginny hatte sich nicht gerührt, und ihr Gesicht war beinahe so rot wie ihre Haare. Sie schwitzte stark, jetzt bewegte sie den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite. Sie hatte scheinbar hohes Fieber.

„Na klasse, das auch noch!" Wütend griff er nach Blossoms Schwanz, aber die war auf der Hut und krallte sich in seine Schulter. „Aua! Hör auf, du verrücktes Vieh!"

„Draco?" sagte Ginny undeutlich. „Ich glaub, ich kann heute nicht weitergehen." Sie hustete erbärmlich.

„Merlin, das kann einfach alles nicht wahr sein! Blossom, du hörst jetzt auf der Stelle auf, oder du fliegst raus!" drohte Draco. Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ die Echse ihn auf der Stelle los und sprang auf den Boden.

„Blossom!" sagte sie deutlich. „Blossom. Raus." Damit huschte sie über den Fußboden und verschwand durch die Tür.

Draco sah ihr verblüfft hinterher.

„Hab's dir gesagt", krächzte Ginny müde. „Ist – ziemlich clever." Sie schloss die Augen wieder.

„Verdammt, Weasley, jetzt mach keinen Blödsinn, wenn du abkratzt, bin ich geliefert!"

„Wirklich, man könnte glauben, du sorgst dich um mich." Sie lachte heiser, was in einem erneuten Hustenanfall endete.

„Mann, mir bleibt auch nichts erspart!"

Kurzerhand hob er Ginny hoch.

„Was soll das?" protestierte sie schwach.

„Du wirst hier nicht den Abgang machen, klar?" Dracos Wut hatte den Punkt erreicht, wo ihm egal war, was er tat. Er trug sie hinüber in das kleine Wohnzimmer – nicht, dass es ihm schwer gefallen wäre, Scrawny wog nicht mehr als ein Sack Federn – und legte sie auf seinen Mantel, wobei er nicht unbedingt sanft vorging. Dann holte er ihren eigenen und wickelte sie darin ein.

„Ich geh raus, und sehe nach, ob ich irgendwas anderes finden kann", sagte er kurz.

„Was anderes?" Ginny sah benommen aus.

Das erneute Krachen der Tür war ihre einzige Antwort.

* * *

Ginny konnte sich an die nächste Zeit nur verschwommen erinnern. Sie schlief und träumte viel. Ein paar Sachen waren unvergesslich ... Voldemort steckte wieder in ihrem Körper, und sie sah sich Dinge tun, die sie anekelten und abstießen ... Harrys qualvoller Tod unter Tausenden von Todessern, die alle johlten und sich gegenseitig anfeuerten ... ein kleiner, blonder Junge, der verzweifelt schrie, während ihm das Blut über die Hände lief und jemand anders ihn trotzdem zwang, das Chakra wieder aufzunehmen ...

Irgendwann wichen die Fieberphantasien der Wirklichkeit, und sie blinzelte nach oben.

Ein sanftes Dämmerlicht herrschte vor. Sie lag immer noch in dem Häuschen, and das sie sich zuletzt erinnern konnte. Aber - Betten waren doch gar nicht da gewesen, oder? Warum fühlte sie sich dann, als würde sie auf einer weichen Matratze liegen?

Ginny richtete sich schwerfällig auf und sah sich müde um.

Eine dicke Lage von Gras und Stroh lag unter ihr, deswegen war es so weich, erkannte sie schließlich.

Ganz in der Nähe war Draco, in einer halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Haltung, seine linke Schulter lehnte am Kaminsims. Er döste vor sich hin, und Ginnys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen, als sie sah, was auf seiner Schulter lag und den langen Schwanz um seinen Hals geschlungen hielt.

„Blossom", flüsterte sie heiser, und sofort hob die kleine Echse den Kopf.

„Scrawny!" quietschte sie erfreut.

„Oh, halt deine Klappe und lass mich endlich schlafen!" murmelte Draco, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Mistvieh."

„Mistvieh", wiederholte Blossom fröhlich. „Draco ... Scrawny!"

„Verdammt, du raubst mir meinen letzten Nerv. " Er gähnte und streckte sich, und blinzelte dann ebenfalls ins Licht. „Schlimm genug, dass Weasley ... Weasley!" Er starrte in ihre Richtung.

„Ich glaub, so heiße ich, ja", antwortete sie trocken.

Draco musterte sie noch einen Moment schweigend, dann schüttelte er sich, wie um einen Bann abzuwehren.

„Endlich", sagte er barsch. „Wir haben wegen dir schon zwei Tage verloren."

„Zwei ... zwei Tage?!" Ginny sah ihn entgeistert an, und machte dann Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Liegenbleiben", kommandierte Draco zornig. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst? Das fehlte mir noch, dass du anfängst rumzurennen, und morgen wieder auf der Nase liegst!"

„Und wie lange soll ich deiner Meinung nach noch liegen bleiben, _Herr _Doktor?" Ginnys Stimme war spitz, obwohl sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Besonders wohl fühlte sie sich immer noch nicht.

„Solange, bis du wieder gesund bist", fauchte Draco zurück. „Stell dich nicht so dämlich an! Autsch!"

Blossom hatte ihm kräftig den Schwanz ins Gesicht geschlagen und knurrte sogar.

„Jetzt fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken!" schimpfte Draco. „Sehe ich dich rumlaufen, Scrawny, wirst du gefesselt und geknebelt, ich schwör's!"

Ginny wusste nicht so recht, ob er das ernst meinte, und beschloss, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. Zuzutrauen war es ihm.

_Warum ausgerechnet ich? Hätte ihn das nicht treffen können?_

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft diesen Gedanken noch bereuen sollte.


	12. Die steinernen Wälder

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch ein paar Tage, bis Ginny sich wohl genug fühlte, wieder aufstehen zu können.

Blossom war ihr dabei ein willkommener Zeitvertreib, da Draco nur noch mit einem stocksauren Gesicht herumlief und kaum mal ein paar Worte an sie richtete. Ginny war überzeugt davon, dass die Echse alles andere als dumm war. Das einzige, was sie ihr nicht abgewöhnen konnte, war, von ihr ebenfalls „Scrawny" genannt zu werden.

Trotz allem hatte Blossom offenbar eine besondere Vorliebe für Draco gefasst, der das alles andere als lustig fand. Mehr als einmal konnte Ginny ihn fluchen hören, wenn Blossom mal wieder versuchte, ihm auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Die Echse schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass er sie immer wieder grob abwehrte, und das Wort „Mistvieh" nahm sie offenbar als Kompliment.

So ganz konnte Ginny nicht an seine heftige Abneigung glauben, nicht nachdem sie die beiden an dem Tag gesehen hatte, als sie endlich aus ihren Fieberträumen wieder aufgewacht war. Malfoy konnte, wenn er wollte, das Gras wachsen hören, und da wollte er nicht bemerkt haben, dass Blossom sich einfach so auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte, noch dazu mit dem Schwanz um seinen Hals?

_Slytherins sind gute Schauspieler._

Die Äußerung über Crabbe und Goyle hatte sie – genau, wie Draco befürchtet hatte – noch hellhöriger gemacht, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Beobachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihn einem _Imperio _unterzogen hatte um das Portal zu öffnen, eine beiläufige Bemerkung über den _Herrn der Ringe_ ... Ginny hatte es zwar nicht selbst gelesen, aber sie wusste, in der Muggelwelt war es ein berühmter Roman. Muggel und Malfoy? Wie passte das zusammen?

Wer war Draco Malfoy wirklich?

* * *

Ginny war froh, als sie dem halbzerstörten Dorf endlich den Rücken zuwenden konnten. Blossom flitzte ihnen voraus, kam jedoch immer wieder zurück.

Draco sprach immer noch nicht sehr viel, aber er sah wenigstens nicht mehr wütend aus. Dann lachte sie innerlich über sich selbst - seit wann interessierte es sie, ob er sauer war? Das war ja scheinbar im Moment ein Normalzustand für ihn, jedenfalls ihr gegenüber.

Aber dieses ewige Stillschweigen begann ihr jetzt doch auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" sagte sie so vorsichtig sie konnte.

Draco gab ein Knurren von sich, das sowohl ja als auch nein heißen konnte.

„Könntest ... würdest du mir beibringen, wie man so ein Chakra wirft?"

Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sie fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

„Sehe ich aus wie dein Privattrainer?" fragte er dann kalt. „Was willst du überhaupt damit bezwecken? Ich habe bloß das eine."

_Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, ruhig bleiben, Ginny ..._

„Und was ist, wenn du dir die Hand brichst? Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an, das liegt durchaus im Bereich des möglichen. Es ist die einzige vernünftige Waffe, die wir haben."

„Beide Hände auf einmal? Blödsinn."

„Malfoy, was um Himmels willen hast du für ein Problem?! Ich habe nicht gebeten, dass du vor mir niederkniest, sondern lediglich, mir etwas beizubringen, dass uns beiden von Nutzen sein könnte!"

„NEIN. Das ist ein Wort mit vier Buchstaben, Weasley, total simpel. Das müsstest selbst du verstehen."

Er ließ sie einfach stehen.

_Nein, ich werde nicht ausflippen, er ist der Vollidiot, nicht du, bleib locker ..._

Es nützte nicht allzu viel, Ginny kochte vor Wut. Warum zum Teufel versuchte sie es eigentlich überhaupt noch? Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

Zu ihrer Überraschung wartete Draco ein paar hundert Meter weiter auf sie.

„Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht, also lass mich in Ruhe!" fuhr Ginny ihn an.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Hör mal, Weasley, ich verstehe was du meinst." Er klang, als müsste er sich zu jedem einzelnen Wort zwingen. „Aber ich werde dir das nicht beibringen, und dafür gibt es einen guten Grund."

„Der da wäre? Deine unglaubliche Sturheit?"

„Hör auf damit, damit machst du es nicht besser!"

Ginny stolperte zurück, sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er ihr ins Gesicht schrie.

Draco kämpfte sichtlich darum, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich habe keinen Spaß gemacht, als ich sagte, ich könnte dir deine Finger nicht wieder anzaubern. Als mein ... als mir das jemand beigebracht hat, habe ich es dreimal geschafft, und einmal steckte das Chakra in meinem Oberschenkel. Willst du das Risiko eingehen? Du könntest verdammt noch mal verbluten!"

„Ich wäre ja auch vorsichtig", wagte Ginny einzuwenden, und er schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„So funktioniert das aber nicht. Eine falsche Drehung, ein falscher Schritt, und _du bist tot_. War das jetzt deutlich genug für dich?!"

„Warum musstest du es lernen? Und wer hat dir das beigebracht, wenn es doch so gefährlich ist?"

„Weasley, ich werde dir diese Frage nicht beantworten, egal wie oft du es noch versuchst! Und jetzt lass uns diese Diskussion beenden, sonst kriegen wir uns gleich wieder in die Haare. Ich für meinen Teil habe heute die Schnauze voll davon."

Damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne", murmelte Ginny, aber sie musste akzeptieren, dass das sein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit gewesen war.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später erreichten sie dann die steinernen Wälder.

Ginny sah sie zuerst, allerdings auch nur, weil Draco sich wieder seit geraumer Zeit mit Blossom auseinander setzte, die immer wieder versuchte, auf seine Schulter zu springen.

„Hey, siehst du das auch?" Sie zeigte nach vorne.

„Was?" Draco ließ einen Moment seine Deckung außer Acht, und das benutzte Blossom natürlich, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. „Wenn sie so weitermacht, gibt es heute Abend Echsenfilet! Runter!"

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf, alle beide! Blossom, lass ihn in Ruhe, das hier ist wichtig!"

Die Echse sprang nach kurzem Zögern wieder auf den Boden und schniefte beleidigt.

„Merlin sei dank! Sie hat mein Oberteil zerrissen!" beschwerte sich Draco.

Ginny rollte die Augen gen Himmel.

„Hallo, spreche ich eine andere Sprache? Lasst eure Kindereien mal für einen Moment, guck lieber nach vorne!"

Draco murrte etwas, aber er sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte.

„Sieht aus wie ein Wald. Ich sehe Bäume."

„Ein _grauer _Wald?" Noch als sie es sagte, kam Ginny die Erkenntnis. „Das müssen die steinernen Wälder sein, von denen Sandrine gesprochen hat! Los, lass uns näher rangehen."

„Wenn du recht hast, müssen wir sowieso durchgehen."

Ginnys Vermutung war korrekt. Als sie am Waldrand ankamen, sahen sich die beiden zweifelnd an. Selbst Blossom verhielt sich ruhig und starrte aufmerksam darauf.

Es war beunruhigend still. Kein Lebewesen befand sich hier. Die Bäume, Pflanzen, Büsche, selbst das Laub bestand aus grauem, totem Stein.

„Das ist verdammt unheimlich, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Ginny, froh darüber, dass Blossom wieder auf ihrer Schulter saß.

„Hilft uns auch nicht weiter, wir müssen da durch. Gehen wir und bringen es hinter uns."

Ihre Schritte waren das einzige, was weithin zu hören war. Umso weiter sie sich vom Waldrand entfernten, umso dichter standen die Bäume. Es war bald eng genug, um Platzangst zu bekommen.

„Wer hat die Dinger wohl mal hierher geschafft? Ich meine, Stein kann doch nicht wachsen, oder?"

„Und der Atem Gottes strich über das Land, und alles, was er berührte, ward leblos und zu Stein für immerdar", sagte Draco halblaut.

„Was?"

„Ich hab's mal irgendwo gelesen, mir fällt gerade nicht ein, wo. Passt doch irgendwie, oder?"

„Leider viel zu gut." Ginny fröstelte. „Ob's wohl sehr weit ist?"

„Wenn ich die Karte richtig in Erinnerung habe, sind es drei oder vier Tagesmärsche."

„Na, super."

„Super." Blossom ahmte ihren sarkastischen Tonfall exakt nach.

* * *

In der Steinöde hatten sie keine Chance, abends ein Feuer anzuzünden. Sternen- und Mondlicht kamen nur vereinzelnd durch die mächtigen Baumkronen, und bald war es stockfinster.

„Wenn man das bloß vorher gewusst hätte. Schließlich hatten wir genug Möglichkeiten, an Fackelholz heranzukommen." Ginny ärgerte sich.

Draco, der irgendwo links neben ihr saß, schnaubte. Ein zweites Schnauben kam aus Blossoms Richtung.

„Sandrine muss es gewusst haben. Blossom, hör auf, an meinen Klamotten zu zerren! Aber ich wüsste nicht, dass sie uns gewarnt hätte."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns absichtlich in die Irre geführt hat", sagte Ginny scharf.

„Habe ich nicht behauptet. Nur ..."

„Nur was?"

„Vergiss es. Du bist doch sowieso völlig davon überzeugt, dass sie uns nichts vorgemacht hat."

„Hat sie denn?"

„Das, was sie uns erzählt hat, entspricht mit Sicherheit der Wahrheit. Das Problem ist nur, ohne ein vollständiges Blatt ist das beste Kartenspiel sinnlos."

„Kapier ich nicht."

„Damit meine ich, sie hat uns gewisse Dinge vorenthalten. Wie das hier. _Zuerst erreicht ihr die steinernen Wälder_, das war alles, oder? _Wenn ihr Dörfer erreicht, zeigt das Armband vor. _Wir haben in der ganzen Zeit ein einziges gesehen, und das war zerstört, mit Sicherheit seit Monaten. Sandrine ist die große Gegenspielerin von Tanadryl, ihr untersteht das Heer der Menschen. _Sie muss diese Dinge gewusst haben._"

Ginny verfolgte mit den Augen einen dünnen Lichtstrahl, der es durch die Bäume geschafft hatte.

„Warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Was hätte sie davon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ... irgendwas stimmt nicht. Wenn ich mir das ganze vorstelle, sehe ich immer wieder ein Schachbrett vor mir. Tanadryl auf der einen, und Sandrine auf der anderen Seite. Was ist, wenn wir einfache Bauern sind?"

„Sandrine würde uns nicht opfern!"

„Weasley, ohne deine Illusionen zerstören zu wollen, Sandrine kämpft für ihre eigene Sache, und das ist das Überleben der Festung und der Menschen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass sie uns absichtlich in den Tod schickt, aber wir wären ein gelungenes Ablenkungsmanöver."

Ginny dachte darüber nach.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?"

„Ich habe einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, das ist alles. Außerdem – wir wären durchaus zu verschmerzen. Wir kommen aus dem Nichts, und zwar aus der Heimat, aus der sie verstoßen worden ist. Schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen hat sie gesagt, dass Tanadryl sehr interessiert an uns sein würde, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie krauste einen Moment die Stirn, dann nickte sie. Danach wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja. Wie lange denkst du schon darüber nach?"

„Seit wir von der Festung aufgebrochen sind. Sandrine hat ... ist ja egal, aber ich glaube, dass wir noch eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden."

Ein längeres Schweigen trat ein.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als etwas sacht ihre Hand berührte. Doch es war nur Blossom, die sich gemütlich an ihre Seite schmiegte. Sie strich über den kleinen Körper, und Blossom schnurrte, ihr Schwanz ringelte sich um Ginnys Hand.

„Draco?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja, was?" Er klang nicht so, als hätte er schon geschlafen.

„Und was ist, wenn wir nie mehr zurückkommen? Was machen wir dann? Wenn die Geschichte von dem Portal eine Lüge gewesen ist?"

„Ginny, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich möchte hier genauso gern raus wie du. Vielleicht hat Sandrine wirklich nur mit aller Macht versucht, uns zu helfen, und ich spinne mir mein eigenes Komplott zurecht." Dracos Stimme klang bitter.

„Aber das glaubst du nicht."

„Nein. Irgendwas ... irgendwas ist faul. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber es wird jeden Tag stärker, den wir hier verbringen. Ich hab ´ne Menge Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, als du krank warst. Der Wald gibt mir eine weitere Bestätigung. Es wäre kein Problem für Sandrine gewesen, uns einfach darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Wälder wie ein gigantisches Stonehenge sind. Aber warum hat sie es nicht getan?"

„Wir können niemandem vertrauen, ist es nicht das, was du damit sagen willst?"

„Schnatz gefangen, Weasley. Wir dürfen uns nur gegenseitig vertrauen, und das ist schon schwer genug."

Ginny musste lächeln, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„Stimmt."


	13. Malateras

Sie brauchten vier Tage, um den Wald hinter sich zu bringen. Während der ganzen Zeit lag das drückende Schweigen auf ihnen, dass nicht einmal durch gezwungene Gespräche ganz vertrieben werden konnte.

Gerade, als Ginny anfing, sich Sorgen um ihren immer mehr schwindenden Wasservorrat zu machen, blieb Draco stehen.

„Der Waldrand. Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft."

Ginny atmete erleichtert auf, als sie hinter ihm herging. Diese Erleichterung verging fluchtartig, als sie über die Ebene sah, die sich hinter den Wäldern auftat. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken, und ihre Augen waren riesengroß vor Schreck.

„Davon hat mit Sicherheit nichts im Reiseführer gestanden", murmelte Draco neben ihr. Er hörte sich an, als wäre ihm schlecht.

Ein breiter Weg führte durch die Ebene. Er wurde gesäumt von Holzkreuzen, an denen Skelette hingen. Weiter hinten konnte man Leichen entdecken, die noch nicht vollständig verfault waren. Jeder von ihnen, ob nun Skelett oder Leiche, hatte ein armlanges Schwert im Brustkorb stecken.

„Das sind so _viele_." Ginnys Stimme zitterte. „Und wir müssen an ihnen vorbei, oder?"

„Nur ein kurzes Stück. Ich wette, wenn wir dem Weg ganz folgten, dann würden wir nach Yorga kommen, und ich glaube, ich verzichte lieber auf einen Besuch beim König der Untoten. Ich habe meine Abendgarderobe vergessen."

„Wie kannst du jetzt auch noch Witze reißen?!" Ginny näherte sich bedenklich einem hysterischen Anfall. Auf der Schulter einer Leiche saß ein riesiger Vogel und hackte auf dem toten Körper herum.

„Es nützt uns kein Stück, wenn ich auch noch ausflippe", gab Draco kühl zurück. „Hör einfach auf, sie anzusehen, und guck auf den Boden."

Ginny versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Dann hob plötzlich einer der Leichen den Kopf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schrie, wich nach hinten aus und stolperte dann über Blossom, die auf dem Weg saß und die Zähne gefletscht hielt. Dann knallte sie mit dem Kopf auf etwas hartes, und alles wurde schwarz um sie herum.

* * *

Draco hatte sich genauso erschrocken wie Ginny, als die Leiche so urplötzlich zum Leben erwacht war, aber hatte mehr Glück als sie. Während sie mit dem Kopf auf einen der Steine prallte, die den Wegrand säumten, setzte er sich nur so hart auf seinen Hintern, dass der blaue Fleck bestimmt noch wochenlang zu sehen sein würde.

„Scrawny!" kreischte Blossom ängstlich und sprang auf sie zu.

„Es ist deine Schuld, du dämliches Mistvieh!" fuhr Draco sie an. „Weasley ... verdammt."

Er hatte sie umgedreht, und konnte nun eine Platzwunde auf ihrer Stirn erkennen. Sie war bewusstlos.

„Sind wir verflucht oder was?! Scheiße!"

Über ihm begann eine rostige Stimme zu kichern, und dann lauthals zu lachen. Es klang wie das schaurige Gekrächze eines Raben.

Draco zuckte zusammen, er hatte den Auslöser dieses Unfalls vorübergehend total vergessen.

„Muss ja irre lustig sein!" Er ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr von der Leiche beeindrucken, die die Augen geöffnet hielt und hämisch grinsend auf ihn heruntersah. Lebende Leichen hatten sie schließlich schon in der Festung gesehen, es war nur der Schreckmoment gewesen.

„Das ist es auch. Hübsch, deine Freundin, obwohl ein bisschen ungeschickt." Die Stimme war gierig. „Warum machst du mich nicht los, ich kann dir helfen, sie zu tragen."

„Ja, und mein Name ist Prinz der Dunkelheit. Für wie blöd hältst du mich?"

_Außerdem ist sie nicht meine Freundin _wollte er hinzufügen, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände verkniff er es sich.

„Ich kann euch sicher durch die Sümpfe bringen, ich kenne Pfade, die euch sonst keiner zeigen kann. Mach mich los!"

Blossom, die sich wieder auf seine Schulter gehangelt hatte, fauchte die Leiche an. „Los nein!" zischte sie dann.

„Keine Sorge, Blossom. Es gibt mit Sicherheit einen Grund, warum er hier hängt."

„Das war ein Versehen!" winselte der Untote. „Sie haben mir keine Chance gegeben, zu erklären, warum ich die Menschen verbrannt habe! Und es waren nur vier, völlig wertlos!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich bedrohlich.

„Und ich soll dir vertrauen? Schönen Tag noch!"

Damit drehte er sich um und warf sich Ginny wie einen Sack über die Schulter.

„Ich weiß sogar, was du dagegen tun kannst." Die Stimme war nun lauernd.

„Du kapierst es nicht, ich werde dich erst losmachen, wenn es in der Hölle schneit."

„Ach wirklich? Dann sieh dir mal deinen Arm an – und ich würde genau hinsehen."

Draco wollte ihm eine höhnische Antwort geben, aber die blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er den Ärmel nach oben schob, auf seinen linken Arm sah und entdeckte, was der Untote meinte.

„Malateras, Blondie. Du hast noch genau zweieinhalb Tage, und dann wirst du freiwillig nach Yorga gehen."

Zwei dunkle Flecken wanden sich schlangengleich über die Haut. Draco fragte sich, wie er sie hatte übersehen können – und wie zum Teufel er sich angesteckt hatte.

„Niemand weiß, wie Malateras sich überträgt", sagte der Untote, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Man sagt allgemein, der Wind war schlecht. Manche kriegen es, und manche nicht."

„Wie werde ich es wieder los?" Draco war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, und legte Ginny ab. Hastig sah er sich ihre Arme an, aber Ginny war okay.

„Nein, Süßer, erst machst du mich los, dann verschwinden wir möglichst weit weg von hier, und _dann _werde ich dir erzählen, wie man es heilen kann."

„Ich bin nicht dein _Süßer_, und wer sagt, dass du es mir verrätst, wenn ich dich erst mal da runtergeholt habe?"

„Keiner. Aber sonst wird dir niemand helfen können." Die Augen der Leiche funkelten bösartig.

„Draco. Los. Nein!" Blossom wurde immer aufgeregter.

„Blossom, mir gefällt das genauso wenig wie dir, aber ich will nicht sterben." Draco spürte, wie ihm Panik den Rücken hoch kroch, und er versuchte sie zu verdrängen.

„Also gut." Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle. Draco nahm den Dolch, den vor einigen Wochen aus der Knochenschlucht mitgenommen hatte, und fing an, die Lederriemen zu zerschneiden, mit denen der Untote ans Kreuz gefesselt war. Vorher zog er das Schwert aus seiner Brust.

Die Leiche beobachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde euch nicht anrühren, und ihr werdet mit meiner Hilfe zufrieden sein."

_Genau DAS wage ich zu bezweifeln._

* * *

Ginnys Kopf hämmerte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie den Erdboden, der unter ihr langsam vorbeizog. Boden? Wieso hing sie kopfüber von ... Draco?!

„Ich glaube, deine Freundin wacht auf." Diese Stimme war ihr gänzlich unbekannt und hörte sich wenig angenehm an. „Ich helfe dir."

„Nicht nötig", knurrte Draco und legte Ginny ins Gras. „Lass deine untoten Pfoten von ihr."

Ginny blinzelte und befühlte dann ihre Stirn.

„Weasley? Alles klar?"

„Ja, nur Kopfschmerzen. Was ist denn pass..." Sie brach ab als sie die zweite Gestalt sah, die ein paar Schritte hinter Draco stand. „Wer ist das?"

„Tyron, kleine Lady", sagte der Untote und grinste. „Dein Freund war so nett und hat mich befreit."

„Er ist nicht mein ..."

Draco nahm ihre Hand um sie hochzuziehen. Dabei schüttelte er warnend den Kopf, aber so, dass Tyron ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Ginny realisierte jetzt erst, was der Untote gesagt hatte.

„Du hast ihn _befreit_? Malfoy, bist du IRRE geworden?!"

„Er hatte sozusagen keine Wahl", sagte Tyron und lächelte raubtierhaft.

Ginny schauderte, als sie sah, wie die toten Augen sie mit fast krankhafter Gier von oben bis unten musterten.

„Du entschuldigst uns doch mal, oder?"

Sie packte Draco am Ärmel und zog ihn ein paar Meter weiter.

„Spinnst du eigentlich?! Der Typ wird uns entweder abschlachten oder Tanadryl ausliefern!"

„Lass meinen Arm los, Scrawny, dann zeige ich dir, warum ich keine Wahl hatte!" zischte Draco zurück. „Deswegen!"

Ginny sah auf seinen Arm und schrak zusammen.

„Das ... das ist doch nicht .."

„Doch, verdammt! Er hat es eher gewusst als ich, und er weiß, wie ich es wieder loswerde, bevor ich auch anfange, vor mich hinzufaulen!"

„Malfoy, glaubst du denn wirklich, er wird dir das erzählen? Wer von uns ist jetzt naiv?"

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Mir rennt die Zeit weg!"

„Vielleicht ein Dorf ..."

„Vielleicht? _Vielleicht_?" Draco schrie jetzt. „Ich will nicht sterben, und schon gar nicht als wandelnde Leiche enden! Und wenn ich tot bin, wirst du hier auch krepieren! Also hältst du jetzt endlich deine dämliche Klappe!"

Ginny erkannte, dass er kurz vor einer Panik stand. Und sie wusste, er hatte Recht.

„Wirklich, Draco, das habe ich nicht so gemeint, es tut mir leid."

„Vergiss es." Draco versuchte tief durchzuatmen und nachzudenken. „Halt dich von ihm so weit es geht fern. Ich traue ihm kein Stück, wenn dich das beruhigt. Er denkt, wir sind zusammen, und meiner Meinung nach tust du dir keinen Gefallen, wenn du ihn korrigierst."

„Aber ich muss keine Show mit dir abziehen, oder?" Der Gedanke bereitete Ginny einiges Unbehagen.

Draco sah entsetzt aus und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben."

„Seid ihr fertig mit eurem kleinen Liebesgeflüster? Wenn ja, beeilen wir uns, dass wir weiterkommen. Wir sitzen hier _etwas _auf dem Präsentierteller!" flötete Tyron, der näher herangekommen war.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Gehen wir besser. Wir müssen von der Ebene runter, er hat recht, man kann uns meilenweit sehen."

* * *

„Wo ist eigentlich Blossom?" fragte Ginny nach einiger Zeit.

„Jetzt, wo du's sagst – ich habe sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als wir an den Kreuzen standen."

„Scyros und Untote vertragen sich nicht allzu sehr. Euer Kuscheltier wird abgehauen sein." Dam kam von Tyron.

„Scyro?" wiederholte Ginny.

„Die Flammenechse, ein Scyro. Du weißt verdammt wenig, Süße." Er lächelte sie schleimig an. „Aber das macht nichts, du siehst durchaus lernfähig aus."

Ginny schluckte.

Draco legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sah Tyron kalt an.

„Lass Ginny zufrieden, sie steht nicht auf Typen wie dich. Und ich kann's nicht leiden, wenn man so mit ihr spricht."

Ginny musste lachen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Das aus Dracos Mund zu hören war die Sache schon fast wieder wert.

„Wie weit müssen wir noch gehen, damit du endlich den Mund aufmachst?" fragte Draco gereizt und nahm die Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter. Er wusste genau, warum sie gegrinst hatte.

„Nur die Ruhe, junger Lord. Noch ein oder zwei Stunden, dann sind wir erst mal in Sicherheit."

„Ich bin die Ruhe in Person." Dieser Satz stand im krassen Gegensatz zu Dracos wutfunkelnden Augen.

* * *

Hinter der Ebene begann ein kleiner Wald, diesmal einer mit richtigen Pflanzen, und auch einige Lebewesen raschelten im Unterholz. Die Dämmerung brach rasch ein.

Ginny sah sich nach Wasser um, während Draco Tyron im Auge behielt.

„Alles klar, da hinten ist ein Bach. Tyron, jetzt sag uns endlich, wie Draco das Malateras behandeln muss."

„Sicher." Der Untote grinste, und er spielte mit einem Ast, den er schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehoben hatte. „Es ist recht schmerzhaft. Verdammt, was ist das?" schrie er plötzlich und deutete in die Schatten.

Draco und Ginny fuhren herum, und der Slytherin zog das Chakra.

„Ich sehe nichts!" sagte er dann zornig.

„Nein, denn du gehst jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Damit schlug ihm Tyron den Ast mit voller Wucht auf den Hinterkopf. Draco fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Erde.

Ginny schrie wütend und sprang auf Tyron zu. Der hielt sie auf eine Armlänge weg und musterte amüsiert, wie sie zornig versuchte, ihm die Augen auszukratzen.

„Nun beruhig dich mal, Süße. Er wird schon wieder aufwachen."

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" schrie Ginny. Sie hatte Angst, war aber entschlossen, bis zum Äußersten zu kämpfen.

Tyron kicherte hämisch.

„Soll ich dir erzählen, wie man Malateras heilt, Süße? Man muss nur die Flecken aus dem Arm herausschneiden. Glaubst du, er hätte still gehalten?"

„Was?" flüsterte Ginny schreckensbleich. „Du lügst!"

„Wenn du meinst ... dann krepiert er halt. Tanadryl ist bestimmt begeistert, wenn er in seine Reihen kommt. Er steht auf blonde Jungs, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will."

Ginny war ganz übel.

„Und du willst jetzt ... Wird er nicht von den Schmerzen wieder aufwachen?"

„Oh, das wird er, da bin ich mir sicher. Deswegen wirst du mir jetzt helfen, ihn zu fesseln."

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!"

Er packte grob ihre Schulter, und Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Du musst aufwachen, Süße! Ich kann ihn nicht gleichzeitig festhalten und mich mit seinem Arm beschäftigen. Oder willst du das etwa machen? Wenn er Glück hat, erwischst du gleich die Pulsader, und dann ist sowieso alles vorbei."

_Das muss einfach ein Alptraum sein._

* * *

Tyron fesselte Draco mit Lederbändern, die er von den Kreuzen mitgenommen hatte. Der Slytherin stöhnte unterdrückt, wachte aber nicht auf.

Ginny stand daneben und wünschte sich verzweifelt, das ganze verhindern zu können.

„Such mir einen Stock oder so was, möglichst glatt", sagte Tyron kurz.

„Wozu?"

„Damit er sich nicht auf die Zunge beisst, deswegen."

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach und reichte ihm dann ihren nutzlosen Zauberstab.

„Nimm den hier."

„Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Kann dir doch egal sein."

Tyron richtete sich auf, griff dann blitzschnell nach ihren Haaren und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Dir fehlt's an nötigem Respekt, Rotschopf", sagte er dann mit beißendem Spott. „Ich glaube, du musst noch einiges lernen. Soll ich es dir beibringen?"

„Draco bringt dich um", krächzte Ginny und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Im Moment wohl eher nicht." Tyron ließ sie los. „Aber wir haben ja noch viel Zeit, oder?"

Er blinzelte ihr zu und zog dann die Fesseln kräftig an.

„Fertig. Willst du zugucken, Süße, wie dein Freund sich gleich die Lunge aus dem Hals schreit?"

„Du genießt das, oder?" fragte Ginny zornig.

„Klar, ich mag Blut." Er leckte sich über die verfaulenden Lippen. „Besonders das von anderen Leuten."

Er zog ein Messer mit einer etwa fünfzehnzentimeterlangen Klinge aus seinem Umhang.

Ginny fragte sich flüchtig, warum diejenigen, die ihn an das Kreuz gebunden hatten es ihm nicht weggenommen hatten.

Dann machte Tyron den ersten Schnitt, und Dracos Augenlider schossen abrupt in die Höhe. Er schrie, was sich gedämpft anhörte, weil er immer noch Ginnys Zauberstab im Mund hatte.

Tyron setzte ab, und Draco spuckte den Zauberstab aus, seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt.

„Was machst du da? Mach mich sofort ... aaah, hör auf, was machst du da?!"

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde das Ding lieber im Mund behalten, draufbeißen funktioniert ganz gut", sagte Tyron gelassen. „Nein? Dann nicht."

Wieder zog er die Klinge über Dracos Arm. Ginny konnte sehen, wie der Slytherin alle Muskeln spannte um die Fesseln zu zerreißen, aber das Leder hielt. Er schrie gellend.

Zwischen zwei Schnitten sah Draco auf, und er begegnete Ginnys Blick.

„Du lässt das zu?" kreischte er sie an. „Halt ihn auf, er bringt mich um!"

„Er bringt dich nicht um." Ginny liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Malateras kann nur so entfernt werden, man muss die Flecken herausschneiden."

„Und das hast du ihm geglaubt?! Ich schwör dir, Scrawny, ich bringe dich eigenhändig um, ich werde mit dem Chakra jedes Körperteil einzeln abhacken, während du zusiehst!"

Wieder ein Schnitt, und Draco heulte auf und warf den Kopf zurück.

Tyrons Hände waren mittlerweile von oben bis unten mit Blut verschmiert.

„Nicht nett, deiner Freundin so was an den Kopf zu werfen", sagte er fast fröhlich.

„Sie ist nicht meine verdammte Freundin!" kreischte Draco. Seine Stimme wurde immer schriller. „Wer würde so was als Freundin haben wollen? Sie kann nicht mal auf ihre Feinde Acht geben!"

„So, ist sie nicht?" Tyron warf Ginny einen Blick zu, der das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren ließ. „Dann kann ich sie mir doch sicher mal ausborgen, was meinst du?"

„Mach mit ihr, was du willst, aber lass mich endlich los!" Draco begann nun zu schluchzen. „Mach mich los, hör auf damit!"

„Sorry, du wolltest es so. Sind nur noch zwei oder drei kleine Piekser."

Ginny konnte das alles plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte davon. Sie weinte heftig.

Auch jetzt noch konnte sie Dracos Schreie hören.

* * *

„Schon fertig." Tyron wischte sich die Hände einfach in Dracos Umhang ab. „Du kannst noch ein bisschen weiterleben, Blondie. Hast es hinter dir, Malateras kriegt jeder nur ein einziges Mal."

Dracos Augen waren glasig, und er reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Tyrons Worte.

„Kann dich noch nicht losmachen, Süßer, das wirst du sicher verstehen. Wär nicht gut für deinen Arm wenn du dich drauflegst. Und jetzt werde ich mal nachsehen, wo deine kleine Freundin abgeblieben ist. Ach ja, ich vergaß ... sie ist ja nicht deine Freundin. Noch ein Grund, dich erst mal an der Leine zu lassen."

Tyrons Augen funkelten.

* * *

Draco fühlte sich, als wäre er in einer lebendigen Hölle gefangen. Sein Arm kreischte vor Schmerzen, und bewegen konnte er sich aufgrund der Fesseln auch nicht.

Er erinnerte sich kaum daran, was er Ginny entgegengeschrieen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte er sogar ohne weiteres Voldemort ins Gesicht gespuckt, wenn es ihm geholfen hätte, den Schmerzen zu entfliehen.

Nur langsam fand er in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die wahnsinnigen Wundschmerzen waren immer noch da, aber sein Kopf wurde endlich wieder klarer.

Tyrons Art und Weise war mit Sicherheit das Letzte gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte er nun nicht mehr zu befürchten, letztendlich in Yorga zu landen, mit einem verzückten Blick auf Tanadryl.

„Hey", brachte er mühsam hervor und drehte den Kopf. „Ich bin wieder okay, ihr könnt mich jetzt losmachen."

Es kam keine Antwort. Um ihn herum war es still, und niemand sonst war in der Nähe.

„Scrawny?"

Dann erstarrte er, als er ganz aus der Nähe einen verzweifelten Schrei hören konnte. Es war eindeutig Ginnys Stimme.

„Was zum ..." Plötzlich konnte er sich wieder an Tyrons Worte erinnern. „Oh verdammt. Verdammt, warum konnte ich meine Klappe nicht halten?!"

Er versuchte erneut, die Fesseln zu zerreißen, aber die hielten immer noch tadellos.

„Auch wenn sie nicht meine Freundin ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du sie einfach vergewaltigen kannst, du Sohn einer Ratte. Verdammter MIST!" schrie er wütend.

„Mistvieh", sagte eine Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr.

Draco verrenkte sich den Hals.

Blossom saß neben ihm auf den Hinterbeinen und sah ihn neugierig an. Dann schnüffelte sie.

„Malateras", sagte sie dann deutlich. „Blut. Messer."

„Woher kennst du diese Wörter? _Wir _haben sie dir mit Sicherheit nicht beigebracht!"

„Scrawny." Blossom amte das Geräusch eines Niesens nach.

Wie als Antwort schrie Ginny erneut.

„Blossom, kannst du diese dämlichen Fesseln irgendwie losmachen?" Draco ruckte wieder daran. Der Gedanke war lächerlich. Bis Blossom die Lederriemen durchgekaut hatte, würde Tyron Ginny umgebracht haben.

Blossom machte auch keine Anstalten, sondern hüpfte weg.

„Nicht doch! Bleib hier ... au, verdammt." Sein Arm vibrierte wieder vor Schmerzen.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass sich die Fessel um sein rechtes Handgelenk lockerte. Dann fiel sie ganz ab.

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht."

Die zweite Fessel fiel, und er konnte sich schwankend in eine halb aufrechte Position bringen. Noch war sein linker Oberarm festgezurrt, und beide Beine, aber dennoch konnte er sehen, was das plötzliche Wunder bewirkt hatte.

Draco bekam kugelrunde Augen. Blossom hatte das Chakra zwischen Zähnen, genau an der stumpfen Stelle. Eben durchtrennte sie damit den Riemen um seinen linken Fuß.

„Scrawny!" quiekte sie ungeduldig. „Draco – Scrawny!"

„Da hast du verdammt recht."

* * *

Ginny saß vor dem kleinen Bach, die Hände vor die Augen gepresst, und weinte immer noch. Sie merkte nicht, dass Tyron die Lichtung betrat.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen noch etwas zuende diskutieren", sagte er laut, und Ginny fuhr hoch.

„Fass mich nicht an, ich warne dich", sagt sie kalt, aber Angst stieg in ihr hoch. „Ich bin schon mit schlimmeren Typen als dir fertig geworden."

„Ach, wirklich?" Tyron grinste, während er weiter auf sie zu kam. „Dein Freund ... entschuldige, dein _Feind _liegt zusammengeschnürt da hinten irgendwo, und ich bezweifele auch sehr stark, dass er dir zu Hilfe kommen wird, nach dem, was ich gehört habe."

„Wenn irgendjemand mit dem Messer an mir rumschneidet, würde ich auch eine ganze Menge Blödsinn schreien", entgegnete Ginny kalt.

Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und wollte an Tyron vorbeigehen, doch der packte ihre Hand und zog sie an sich heran.

„Wem machst du was vor, Süße? Der steht nicht auf dich – was ich persönlich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann."

„Lass mich sofort los! Du bist ekelhaft!"

„Das hat die Kleine auch gesagt, die als letztes mit mir zusammen war", sagte er versonnen, während er sie festhielt. „Ich habe ihr die Zunge herausgeschnitten, damit sie mich nicht weiter beleidigt. Ich meine, das ist doch unhöflich, oder?"

Ginny schlug zu und mit einem Klatschen traf ihre Faust sein Gesicht.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte sie.

Tyron schlug zurück, und mit solcher Kraft, dass Ginny nach hinten geschleudert wurde und auf dem Boden landete. Er war sofort über ihr und presste sie auf die Erde.

„Menschen sind _immer _so furchtbar unhöflich!" Der Wahnsinn stand in seinen Augen, als Ginnys Hände nach unten drückte, während sie sich verzweifelt wehrte.

Ginny schrie, und er schlug ihr wieder ins Gesicht.

„Halt den Mund, und wehr dich nicht so, dann tut es auch nicht weh." Tyron war siegessicher. „Ich hatte schon ewig keine Menschenfrau, nicht, nachdem ich der kleinen Schlampe mit meinem Schwert den Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen habe."

Ginny biss zu, als versuchte, die stinkenden Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Das brachte ihr noch einen Schlag ein, und ihr Kopf prallte auf den harten Boden.

Sie hörte sich selbst schreien, während Tyron den Stoff ihres Oberteils zerfetzte.

_Bitte, nein. Merlin, nein. Kann mir denn niemand helfen?_

Ein Fauchen erhob sich plötzlich, und Tyron ließ sie abrupt los. Es war ein überaus lautes Geräusch, und es schien aus allen Richtungen zu kommen.

Dann sprang etwas aus den Schatten auf den Untoten zu, und ein heiserer Schrei entrang sich dessen Kehle.

Ginny sah mit neu aufkeimender Hoffnung, dass Blossom beißend und kratzend in seinem Gesicht hing.

Der Untote fluchte und schleuderte die Echse auf den Boden. Dann wollte er wieder auf Ginny zukommen, als etwas rasant schnelles durch Ginnys Blickfeld gefegt kam. Tyron erstarrte und griff nach seinem Hals. Sein Blick war immer noch fassungslos, als sein Kopf einen unmöglichen Winkel einnahm und dann mit einem eklig schmatzenden Laut neben Ginny im Sand landete. Sein kopfloser Körper blieb noch einen Moment stehen und stürzte dann in sich zusammen.

Blossom kreischte besorgt und landete auf Ginnys Oberkörper, wo sie besorgt zu schnuppern anfing.

„Ich bin okay", murmelte Ginny, immer noch total benommen. „Blossom, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Draco – Chakra!"

„Teufel auch, Weasley! Ginny, bist du in Ordnung?"

Jemand fiel neben ihr in den Sand und griff nach ihren Schultern, um sie aufzurichten.

Ginny starrte erst Draco an, und dann Blossom. Das Bild verschwamm, als sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten, und erschöpft lehnte sie sich an den Slytherin, während Blossom auf ihre Schulter sprang.

„Wenn ich je eine Rettung in der letzten Sekunde gesehen habe, dann war das diese hier", schluchzte sie. „Draco, er hat ... er wollte ..."

„Ich weiß. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, er ist tot – endgültig."

„Tot!" sagte Blossom triumphierend.

Ginny lächelte unter Tränen.

„Draco, es tut mir so leid."

„Hör auf. Was sollte dir denn leid tun?"

Draco hob sie kurzerhand hoch, während Blossom auf ihrer Schulter sitzen blieb und sanft schnurrende Laute von sich gab.

„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen. All das Blut, und du weißt nicht, ob du deinen Arm je wieder richtig benutzen kannst ..."

Es war unglaublich, aber Draco begann leise zu lachen.

„Scrawny, was wäre denn die Alternative gewesen? Eigentlich müsste _ich _mich bei _dir _entschuldigen. Schließlich war ich es, der Tyron auf deinen Hals gehetzt hat. Und der Arm wird schon wieder."

„Wieder!" wiederholte Blossom und schien zu nicken.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du richtig nett sein", murmelte Ginny, während er sie durch den Wald trug.

„Stimmt, und ich will gerade. Aber lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."

„Fällt mir nicht im Traum ein. Mit wem soll ich mich denn sonst streiten?"


	14. Ankunft in Falínga

Ginny fuhr aus einem Alptraum hoch, in dem Tyron wieder versuchte, sie zu vergewaltigen und sah wild um sich. Blossom, die neben ihr gelegen hatte, richtete den kleinen Kopf auf und quiekte fragend.

„Schon gut, war nur ein Traum. Schlaf weiter", sagte sie leise, und sah sich dann um.

Drei Tage waren nach der Konfrontation mit Tyron vergangen, und sie hatten möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und der Kampfstelle gebracht. Draco hatte nicht viel Worte verloren, aber er wirkte seitdem ziemlich nachdenklich.

Ihr Blick schweifte unwillkürlich zu dem Slytherin hinüber. Der lag auf der Seite und hatte den verletzten Arm soweit wie möglich von sich gestreckt.

Die offene Wunde heilte nur langsam, und obwohl er keine Silbe darüber verlor, wusste sie, dass es verdammt wehtun musste. Innerlich war sie ziemlich überrascht, dass er keinerlei Aufhebens davon machte. Ginny hatte noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis, was passiert war, als Seidenschnabel ihn damals gebissen hatte.

Eben drehte er sich auf den Rücken und stöhnte unterdrückt. Sie konnte hören, dass er etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Blossom trippelte über die Lichtung und kletterte dann vorsichtig auf Dracos Brust, um sich dort wieder zusammenzurollen. Der Slytherin knurrte unwillig im Schlaf, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den Scyro zu vertreiben.

Ginny seufzte und legte sich zurück. Sterne schimmerten durch die Baumkronen, und dann und wann konnte man eine Sternschnuppe beobachten.

_Wenn wir je wieder nach Hause kommen, glaubt uns doch kein Mensch, was wir alles erlebt haben._

* * *

„Siehst du auch, was ich sehe?"

Ginny blieb stehen und starrte nach vorne.

„Ich glaub's ja gar nicht." Auch Draco sah verblüfft aus. „Eine ganze Stadt – ich sehe sogar Menschen!"

„Merlin sei dank. Dann können wir jetzt endlich unsere Vorräte auffrischen."

Ginny wollte sich in Bewegung setzen, aber er packte nach ihrer Schulter.

„Was ist? Beeilen wir uns!"

„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten."

„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

„Das soll ganz einfach heißen, dass wir nicht wissen, was uns erwartet", gab Draco gereizt zurück. „Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, um hier vielleicht gelyncht zu werden."

„Eins sage ich dir, du leidest mittlerweile unter Verfolgungswahn!" Ginny schüttelte wütend seine Hand ab und marschierte auf das Dorf zu, Blossom auf der Schulter.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr dann.

* * *

Viele neugierige Blicke trafen sie, als sie auf der Hauptstrasse entlang gingen. Die Menschen hörten auf zu reden und starrten sie an.

Draco fühlte sich unbehaglich, und Ginny ging es nicht anders.

Dann trat ihnen jemand in den Weg, und sie blieben stehen.

„Freunde oder Feinde der Festung?" sagte eine kalte Stimme. Es war ein dunkelblonder Junge, sicher nicht viel älter als Draco und Ginny, aber Befehlsgewalt lag in seiner Stimme. Sein Blick war beunruhigend, und Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, warum: er hatte zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen, eines war braun, das andere blau.

„Freunde", antwortete Ginny laut. Sie zog den Armreif aus ihrer Tasche. „Den gab uns die Herrin der Festung."

Der Junge sah auf den Armreif.

„Wer seid ihr? Man sieht selten Menschen jenseits der Leichenstraße."

„Und wer bist du?" schnappte Draco zurück.

Der andere sah ihm kühl ins Gesicht. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander.

„Mein Name ist Maynew. Ich habe den Oberbefehl über Falínga, dessen Boden ihr gerade betreten habt. Wir sind die einzige Stadt im Grenzland."

„Ich bin Ginny, und das ist Draco. Wir sind auf dem Weg in die Totenstadt."

Maynew musterte Ginny intensiv, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Freunde der Festung sind auch unsere Freunde. Womit können wir euch helfen?"

„Vorräte wären ganz gut", sagte Draco beherrscht. Ihm gefiel der Blick nicht, der zwischen Maynew und Ginny hin und her ging. „Und eine Wegbeschreibung."

„Die Totenstadt, ja? Ihr seid in einem sehr unpassenden Moment gekommen, der Weg durch die Sümpfe ist derzeit undurchschreitbar. Der _Filá_, der große Wind ist darüber aufgekommen, und ihr würdet sterben, noch ehe ihr drei Fuß weit gekommen wärt. Die Geister sind zornig. Von der größten Außenmauer kann ich euch zeigen, was ich meine."

„Und was heißt das im Klartext?" Draco stampfte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf.

„Seid unsere Gäste, bis der _Filá _sich gelegt hat, und seid versichert, es ist nur zu eurem Besten. Ich kann euch die Gastfreundschaft unseres Volkes anbieten, wenn ihr wollt."

„Was stört uns ein bisschen Wind?" Draco war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben.

„Der Wind hat die Stärke von zehn Mann, und er ist schneidender als ein Schwert. Er überkommt die Sümpfe immer um diese Zeit des Jahres, und er ist unberechenbar." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, beließ es dann aber dabei.

Ginny sah betroffen aus.

„Wie lange dauert das? Ich meine, um welche Zeitspanne kann es sich handeln?"

Maynew zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Drei Tage oder drei Wochen, niemand kann das vorhersagen."

„Sagen", stimmte Blossom ihm zu und peitschte mit ihrem Schwanz.

Maynews Augen richteten sich neugierig auf die kleine Echse.

„Ein Scyro, der mit euch spricht? Das ist selten, normalerweise reden sie nicht viel."

„Sie redet genug für uns beide", sagte Ginny und lächelte. „Draco? Bleiben wir hier?"

„Uns bleibt scheinbar nichts anderes übrig." Draco sah verbissen drein. „Aber ich will mich erst selbst davon überzeugen."

„Willkommen in Falínga." Maynews Lächeln galt ganz allein Ginny.

* * *

Ein Blick von der Außenmauer, und Ginny wurde klar, was Maynew meinte.

In der Ferne tobte das Chaos. Obwohl es hier total windstill war, konnte man erkennen, dass ein Weitergehen Wahnsinn gewesen wäre. Eine dunkle Wolke stand über dem Gebiet, man konnte Blitze erkennen, und auch leises Donnergrollen.

Draco neben ihr knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Verdammt. Langsam glaube ich wirklich, irgend jemand will mit uns aller Gewalt aus der Totenstadt fernhalten."

„Niemand, der in die Totenstadt aufbrach, ist je wieder zurückkommen", sagte Maynew. Etwas Schwülstiges klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Kein Problem, wir wollen auch gar nicht wieder zurückkommen." Draco ballte ärgerlich die Fäuste, und zischte dann durch die Zähne, als wieder Schmerzen in seinem Arm hochschossen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Tut es sehr weh?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Es ist auszuhalten." Dracos Stimme war frostig.

Maynew musterte seinen Arm.

„Malateras? Wer hat dir geholfen, es zu entfernen?"

Ginny machte den Mund auf, aber Draco war schneller.

„Ginny, wer sonst? Lady Sandrine hat uns davor gewarnt und uns verraten, wie wir die Krankheit im Falle eines Falles loswerden würden."

Eine unbestimmte Ahnung trieb ihn dazu, den Untoten, der durch sein Chakra zur ewigen Ruhe gegangen war, nicht zu erwähnen. Er traute Maynew nicht, der seiner Meinung nach etwas _zu_ freundlich war – besonders in Ginnys Richtung.

Ginny sah etwas perplex aus, dann nickte sie jedoch.

„Es ist eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit", stimmte Maynew zu. „Ich selbst habe es im Alter von vier Jahren gehabt."

Etwas an dieser Aussage kam Draco merkwürdig vor, aber bevor er den Gedanken erhaschen konnte, war er auch schon wieder fort.

„Wir sind nicht so hochherrschaftlich eingerichtet wie die Festung, aber Falínga kann euch trotzdem einen Platz zum Schlafen, Verpflegung und Gastfreundschaft anbieten. Als Freunde der Festung müsst ihr nichts dafür bezahlen."

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner", murmelte Draco vor sich hin.

Ginny sah ihn strafend an, dann wandte sie sich an Maynew.

„Wir nehmen dankend an, Maynew."

„May reicht, und es ist mir eine Ehre."

* * *

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, als er langsam die Bandagen, bestehend aus seinem eigenen Zaubererumhang, von seinem Arm wickelte. Immer noch hatten sich die großflächigen Wunden nicht geschlossen, und rohes Fleisch sah darunter hervor.

Er tauchte den Arm vorsichtig in die Schale mit warmen Wasser, die vor ihm stand, und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei. Es war, als würde Tyron erneut mit dem Messer darüber ziehen.

Ginny hatte Maynews Angebot angenommen, ihr die Stadt zu zeigen. Der dunkelblonde, gutaussehende Junge schien sich auffällig zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig fragte Draco sich, warum zum Teufel ihn das überhaupt störte, schließlich hatte er kein Interesse an der rothaarigen Gryffindor, oder?

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, so kann ich Euch helfen, den Schmerz zu dämmen", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, und Draco fuhr herum.

Eine kleiner, verhutzelter Gnom stand in der Tür und sah freundlich in seine Richtung.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Jelin, junger Herr. Maynew sprach von euch, er sagte, Ihr leidet unter den Nachwirkungen der Malateras. Und ich sehe, er hatte recht. Darf ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff er seinen Arm.

Draco zischte durch die Zähne, als Jelin mit seinen Fingern die Wunde berührte.

„Ich kann Euch etwas geben, damit der Schmerz nicht mehr so stark ist", sagte er, während seine Finger sacht die Konturen der Schnittwunde entlang fuhren.

„Ich komme zurecht", erwiderte Draco barsch und entzog ihm seinen Arm. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

„Dann tut es überhaupt nicht weh?"

Jelins Finger pressten sich einen Moment auf die Wunde, und Draco schrie auf.

„Seid vernünftig, Herr. Ihr müsst mich das behandeln lassen. Malateras ist für Euch Vergangenheit, aber wollt ihr an einer Entzündung sterben? Ihr sehnt euch verzweifelt nach Eurer Heimat, aber die könnt Ihr nur erreichen, wenn ihr bei Kräften bleibt."

Fast schwarze Augen musterten ihn eindringlich.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich sehe viele Dinge, Herr. Ihr und Eure Gefährtin, ihr werdet auch noch eine Menge Dinge sehen müssen, bevor ihr das Tor ungefährdet durchqueren könnt."

Draco starrte zurück.

„Was erwartet uns in der Totenstadt?" fragte er schließlich.

Jelin hob lächelnd die Schultern.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie Ihr Euer Schicksal bestimmt, Herr, aber das wisst Ihr selbst. Triumph oder Untergang, es gibt keine vorgezeichneten Linien. Die Entscheidung ist das, was zählt. Jemand wird Euch in große Versuchung bringen, das ist eins der Dinge, die ich weiß. Sie ist es nicht wert, erinnert Euch daran, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich habe kein einziges Wort verstanden."

„Ihr wollt es nicht verstehen, Drachen."

„Ich heiße Draco."

„Dasselbe Wort, andere Sprache." Jelins Augen wurden noch dunkler. „Seht mich nicht an, als wäre ich verrückt. Zu gegebener Zeit wird Euch das bewusst werden. Zu einem Drachen gehören mehr als Schwingen und ein feuriger Atem. Der Mut eines Löwen und die Listigkeit einer Schlange könnten sich vereinen, sie könnten erreichen, dass selbst das Böse ohne Namen vor diesem Bündnis zurückweicht. Und, lasst Ihr mich jetzt Euren Arm versorgen?"

„Sie könnten direkt Dumbledore Konkurrenz machen." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

Jelin lächelte nur.

* * *

„Unser Festsaal."

Maynew führte Ginny in eine Halle, die sie an Hogwarts erinnerte, oder die, die sie auf der Festung kennen gelernt hatten.

Blossom wuselte vor Ginnys Füßen hin und her.

„Wir haben zwar nicht oft Grund, zu feiern, aber zumindest haben wir die Gelegenheit dafür."

„Wie kann so eine Stadt existieren, am Rande von Nirgendwo?" Ginny betrachtete die kunstvollen Statuen, die an den Wänden standen.

Etwas schien in Maynews Augen zu flackern, war aber gleich danach wieder verschwunden.

„Wir sind ein Außenposten", sagte er dann schlicht, während er mit weiten Schritten vor ihr ging. „Die Verbindung zwischen der Festung und dem Niemandsland. Keiner wagt sich weiter als bis zum Anfang der Sümpfe, denn danach beginnt die Dunkelheit. Bist du dir sicher, dass ihr dort hinwollt?"

„Von wollen kann nicht die Rede sein", sagte Ginny unbehaglich. „Aber nur so können wir wieder nach Hause."

Maynew blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Ich würde gerne deine ganze Geschichte hören – wenn du es erlaubst, heißt das."

Er machte eine knappe Verbeugung vor ihr.

Ginny überlegte, dann zuckte sie innerlich mit den Schultern. Was konnte es schaden?

„Nicht hier. Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?"

„Komm mit." Das Lächeln, dass Ginny nicht sah, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr ging, hatte etwas ausgesprochen raubtierhaftes.


	15. Waffenunterricht

Jelins Heiltrank ließ die Schmerzen in Dracos Arm komplett verschwinden, aber dem Slytherin war danach zumute, als hätte er mindestens eine Flasche Scotch vernichtet – auf ex.

„Das Zeug hat es ganz schön in sich, oder?" So ganz konnte er sich auf seine Stimme nicht mehr verlassen.

Jelin lächelte.

„Ja, aber das geht vorbei. Man muss es schon sehr konzentrieren, damit es den Wundschmerz bekämpft. Ich werde Euch jetzt noch eine Salbe auf den Arm streichen und ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr ihn heute verbindet. Es sollte möglichst viel Luft daran kommen."

„Ist g-gut." Draco fing an zu kichern. „Oh Mann, ich bin total high. Lassen Sie bloß Weasley nicht hierher, solange das and-dauert."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Ihr legt euch hin und schlaft, danach dürftet Ihr Euch wieder normal fühlen. Ich werde Eurer Gefährtin mitteilen, dass sie Euch heute nicht mehr aufsuchen soll."

Draco prustete bei diesem Satz los.

„Wär sie sowieso nich. Wir können uns nich leiden", nuschelte er dann.

„Seid Ihr da so sicher?" Jelin beobachtete ihn.

„Tods-sicher."

* * *

Während Draco schließlich doch in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel, saß Ginny mit Maynew in einer der kleinen Schenken, die Falínga anzubieten hatte.

Nach einigem Zögern hatte Ginny schließlich alles erzählt - bis auf die revidierte Version, die Tyron beinhaltete.

May zeigte beträchtliches Interesse für Hogwarts, mehr als für Ginnys Wegschilderung.

„Dann bist du in deiner Welt eine Hexe?" fragte er nach.

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, aber wie gesagt, hier funktioniert es nicht, wir wissen nicht, warum."

„Und dein ... wie heißt er gleich noch?"

„Draco. Und er ist nicht ´mein´. In Wirklichkeit können wir uns nämlich nicht leiden, das müsstest du mitbekommen haben. Ja, er ist auch ein Zauberer, warum?"

„Ach, nur so", sagte Maynew leichthin. „Ich stelle es mir nur sehr interessant vor. Erwartet dich zu Hause eigentlich jemand?"

Ginny hatte gerade ihren Becher an die Lippen gehoben, und sie verschluckte sich jetzt.

Maynew klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, während sie hustete und spuckte.

„Nein", brachte sie dann hervor. „Ich bin in jemanden verknallt, aber der weiß nicht mal, dass ich existiere – jedenfalls nicht so."

„Sein Pech, würde ich mal sagen." Maynew lächelte gewinnend.

Ginny wurde rot und suchte nach einem Weg, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was ist mit der Leichenstraße?" fragte sie dann hastig. „Ist das Tanadryls Werk?"

Maynews Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehends.

„Ja", sagte er dann knapp. „Das sind Menschen und Untote, die sich seinem Gehorsam widersetzt haben. Die Menschen sterben irgendwann, aber die wenigen Untoten, die ebenfalls dort hängen, sind für alle Ewigkeit ans Kreuz gefesselt."

_Oder sie sterben, weil sie sich an unschuldige Mädchen ranmachen wollen _schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid in acht Tagen noch hier", sagte Maynew und wechselte das Thema erneut. „Wir feiern die Sonnenwende, und das ist immer das größte Ereignis, was wir hier haben."

„Das kommt darauf an", sagte Ginny verlegen. „Ich meine – der Sturm und so. Malfoy wird mit Sicherheit sofort aufbrechen wollen, wenn er sich gelegt hat."

„Malfoy ... und du nicht?" Er beobachtete sie weiterhin.

„Ich will auch lieber heute als morgen nach Hause, wenn du das meinst. Meine Eltern kommen bestimmt schon um vor Sorge."

„Entschuldige, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ist ja klar."

„Nein, schon gut. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir solange hier bleiben könnten, viel Spaß haben wir in eurer Welt nämlich noch nicht gehabt – eher im Gegenteil."

„Das tut mir leid. Aber ich bin sicher, ich kann deine Meinung über Chryois ändern."

Blossom, die sich bis dahin mucksmäuschenstill verhalten hatte, peitschte nun energisch mit ihrem Schwanz.

„Scrawny – Draco." Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Scrawny?" wiederholte Maynew.

„Oh, das ist Malfoys Spitzname für mich. Blossom denkt anscheinend, dass es mein richtiger ist, ich konnte sie noch nicht davon überzeugen, mich Ginny zu nennen."

„Und was meint sie damit?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Draco – Scrawny – Zusammen."

„Blossom! Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!"

Die kleine Feuerechse quietschte empört, als Ginny sie energisch von ihrer Schulter nahm.

„Hör auf, so einen Blödsinn zu reden, klar?" Ginny sah streng in ihre Richtung, und Blossom schnaufte beleidigt.

Maynew sah von der Echse zu Ginny und wieder zurück.

„Scheinbar denkt sie, dass ihr ein Paar seid."

„Da kann sie aber lange warten!"

* * *

Erst am nächsten Morgen liefen sich Ginny und Draco wieder über den Weg.

Maynew hatte ihr versprochen, sie zum Frühstück abzuholen, und als die beiden zusammen die Treppe hinab gingen – Draco und Ginny waren in dem Hauptanwesen untergebracht – kam Draco gerade aus der anderen Richtung.

Der Slytherin rieb sich über die Augen und sah müde aus. Sein linker Arm war wieder fest einbandagiert, Jelin hatte ihm neue Verbände gebracht.

„Draco!" kreischte Blossom begeistert und sprang auf ihn zu.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ginny freundlich.

„Morgen", murmelte er und wehrte Blossom ab. „Hat der Wind schon nachgelassen?"

„Leider nein", sagte Maynew.

Draco warf ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zu.

„Was sollen wir solange machen, bis es endlich soweit ist? Ich habe keine Lust, hier zu versauern."

„May hat angeboten, mir die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes beizubringen", sagte Ginny leichthin.

„Ach, wirklich? Wenn du dich dabei so dumm anstellst wie sonst immer, dann gratuliere."

Ginny sah ihn wütend an. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schritt Maynew ein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird das fabelhaft lernen", antwortete er gelassen. „Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen hier ist sie nämlich bemüht, sich anzupassen."

„Meinst du dich damit?" spottete Draco.

„Du bist ekelhaft", sagte Ginny zornig.

„Oder eifersüchtig?"

„Was?" Draco blieb stehen und funkelte Maynew an. „Worauf sollte ich bitteschön eifersüchtig sein?"

Maynew lächelte maliziös, gab ihm aber keine Antwort.

Draco hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber er beherrschte sich mühsam.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, und legte Maynew dann eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Gehen wir", sagte sie dann ruhig, obwohl auch ihre Augen Blitze in Malfoys Richtung schossen.

„Gerne." Der Dunkelblonde musterte Draco noch einmal verächtlich, und begleitete Ginny dann den Gang hinunter.

Draco sah ihnen wütend hinterher.

* * *

„Also gut, ich habe dir eins der leichteren Schwerter herausgesucht."

Maynew stand mit Ginny in der kleinen Arena Falíngas.

Ginny drehte das Schwert in den Händen. Es war aus einem grünen Metall, dass ihr gänzlich unbekannt war. Es wog nicht mehr als zwei Pfund.

„Das Gewicht einer solchen Waffe ist meist im Kampf maßgeblich, aber nicht in diesem Fall. Es besteht aus Talédan und hat eine Klinge, die dreimal so scharf wie ein gewöhnliches Schwert ist. Damit kannst du jemanden auch ohne viel Kraftaufwand zu Fall bringen."

Ginny fühlte sich unwillkürlich an Dracos Chakra erinnert.

Maynew brachte ihr die verschiedenen Positionen bei, die er kannte. Er war ein recht guter Lehrer, und sie bemühte sich, aufmerksam seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.

Was Ginny nicht wusste, war, dass Draco die beiden beobachtete.

Es gab ziemlich wenig, was der Slytherin nicht über Waffenkunde wusste. Und er erkannte deutlich, dass Maynew nur die einfachsten Kenntnisse besaß – sehr merkwürdig für den Oberbefehlshaber einer Stadt. Auf der anderen Seite, für Weasley würde es reichen.

In der Arena stolperte Ginny plötzlich über einen Stein und wäre gefallen, wenn Maynew sie nicht gehalten hätte.

„Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hinläufst", sagte er lächelnd. „In der Schlacht wärst du jetzt einen Kopf kürzer."

Damit beugte er sich einfach herab und küsste sie.

Ginny wollte protestieren, aber er nützte die Gelegenheit und begann mit der Zunge ihren Mund zu erforschen. Dabei ließ er sein Schwert fallen und nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände.

Ginnys Knie fühlten sich auf einmal furchtbar weich an, und ohne es zu bemerken fiel ihr eigenes Schwert in den Sand, als ihre Hände seinen Nacken umschlangen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Arena drehte sich Draco abrupt und stürmte in eine andere Richtung.

* * *

Als Ginny die Treppen hinaufging, hatte sie ein verträumtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dann prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst", entschuldigte sie sich sofort.

„Es ist kein Schaden entstanden, Herrin", sagte der Gnom und musterte sie. „Ihr seid die Gefährtin des Drachen?"

„Gefährtin ... oh, Sie meinen, ich bin mit Draco hergekommen? Ja. Wenn Sie das so sagen, komme ich mir vor, als wenn ich seine Frau wäre oder so. Ich heiße Ginny."

„Mein Name ist Jelin, Herrin. Vielleicht solltet Ihr einmal nach Eurem Gefährten sehen – es sieht nicht so aus, als befände er sich in der Gesellschaft glücklicher Gedanken."

„Wann ist das schon mal der Fall?" murmelte Ginny genervt. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem? Wo finde ich ihn überhaupt?"

„Geht diese Treppe weiter hinauf, und der nächste Gang links führt zu seinen Räumen, Herrin."

Jelin sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, verbeugte sich dann aber nur kurz und verschwand leise.

Ginny seufzte. Einen Moment lang hatte sie die ganze verfahrene Situation vergessen gehabt, in der sie steckten, und war einfach glücklich gewesen. Es war klar, dass Draco Malfoy ihr wieder dazwischen funken würde.

* * *

Draco wusste selbst nicht, warum er so wütend war, und versuchte, sich zu entspannen und an etwas anderes zu denken. Es funktionierte nicht.

Scrawny Weasley hatte also endlich jemanden gefunden, der so dämlich war, sich mit ihr einzulassen, na und? Was kümmerte ihn das? Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er an ihr interessiert.

_Wem zum Teufel machst du was vor, Malfoy? Gib doch zu, dass Weasley eine Menge an sich hat, dass dich anmacht. Und nicht erst seit heute._

Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, und Draco weigerte sich, darauf zu hören.

_Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn. Ich – eine Weasley, und noch dazu eine Gryffindor? Vergiss es, noch bin ich nicht so tief gesunken._

Ein weiteres Problem an der Sache war, dass Draco dem Dunkelblonden noch immer nicht über den Weg traute. Er war sich sicher, dass Maynew etwas im Schilde führte, und ihn trogen solche Vorahnungen selten.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich will nicht gestört werden!" sagte Draco mürrisch.

Trotzdem öffnete sich die Tür, und Ginny trat ein – die letzte Person, die er sehen wollte.

„Bist du okay? Ich bin Jelin begegnet, und der meinte, ich sollte mal nach dir sehen."

„Mir geht's wunderbar", antwortete Draco sarkastisch. „Hau ab, Weasley, dein neuer Freund wartet mit Sicherheit schon auf dich."

„Mein neuer ... hast du uns etwa beobachtet?" Ginnys Augen verengten sich.

„Nein, ich habe überhaupt nicht gesehen, dass er seine Zunge so tief in deinem Mund hatte, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass er sie wiedergefunden hat! Du musst es echt nötig haben, Scrawny, dass du den ersten Idioten nimmst, der dir über den Weg läuft!"

Es klatschte gewaltig, als Ginny ihm links und rechts ins Gesicht schlug.

„Ach!" schrie sie dann wütend. „Wer ist denn derjenige von uns beiden, der alles knallt, was nicht bei drei auf dem Besen ist?! Du hast es gerade nötig, Malfoy!"

„Raus!" fauchte er und zerrte sie grob an der Schulter zur Tür. „Wir _werden _nach Hause kommen, und da werde ich überall erzählen, was für eine Schlampe du bist! Potter wird sich abwenden, wenn du ihm nur über den Weg läufst, und ..."

Diesmal traf Ginnys Faust mit einem harten Schlag seinen verletzten Arm, und Draco blieb die Luft weg. Mit einem undeutlichen Laut sackte er in sich zusammen, ihm fehlte selbst die Kraft zum Schreien.

Hasserfüllt sah er nach oben, wo Ginny sich die gequetschte Schulter rieb.

„Komm mir nie wieder zu nahe", sagte sie kalt. „Wir werden den Weg zuende gehen und das Portal finden, aber wenn du mich je wieder anrührst, dann wirst du nie wieder eine _deiner _Schlampen flachlegen können, ich schwöre es dir!"

Es krachte, als sie die Tür ins Schloss warf, und die Stille nach ihrem Abgang wurde nur von einem leichten Rascheln durchbrochen, als Draco sich auf dem Fußboden zusammenkrümmte und sich wünschte, niemals den Mund aufgemacht zu haben.


	16. Sonnenwende

Es war offensichtlich, dass Ginny ihre Worte todernst gemeint hatte.

Während der nächsten Tage setzte sie ihren Unterricht bei Maynew fort, und verbrachte auch die übrige Zeit mit ihm und ein paar anderen Leuten, die öfters mit ihm zu tun hatten. Sie fühlte sich deutlich wohl bei ihnen.

Draco dagegen wurde fast vollständig ignoriert. Er wusste nicht, was die rothaarige Gryffindor erzählt hatte und was nicht, jedenfalls begegnete man ihm überall nur mit eisiger Höflichkeit.

Blossom saß getreulich jeden Morgen vor seiner Tür und freute sich sichtlich, wenn er auftauchte. Sie war nur noch selten bei Ginny, und es wurde mehr und mehr offensichtlich, dass sie Maynew mied, für Draco ein weiteres Zeichen, dass irgendetwas faul war.

Einzig Jelin behandelte ihn wie vorher. Er sagte so gut wie nichts, aber sein Blick kam dem Slytherin ziemlich besorgt vor. Andererseits war aus ihm auch nichts herauszukriegen, er schüttelte nur jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn Draco ihn darauf ansprach.

Durch Ginnys Schlag waren einzelne Ränder der Wunde wieder aufgebrochen, und Draco verbrachte einen Großteil der Zeit unter der Droge, was ihm nicht unangenehm war. Zumindest hielt sie ihn davon ab, über einige Dinge nachdenken zu müssen.

Falínga bereitete sich währenddessen auf die Sonnenwende vor. Die Menschen wurden fröhlicher und kamen in Feierlaune, aber es schien auch unterdrückte Nervositätheit dabei mitzuschwingen.

„Was meinst du, wann der Sturm über den Sümpfen endlich aufhört?" fragte Ginny Maynew, sechs Tage nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Draco.

„Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte, dann nie", sagte er anzüglich und strich über ihren Nacken.

Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte dann.

„Sei nicht so betrübt", sagte Atris neben ihr. Sie war eine hochgewachsene Blonde, und sehr attraktiv. „Du könntest immer noch hier bleiben, wenn du willst, Ginny."

„Mir gefällt es hier", sagte Ginny offen. „Aber ... ich denke auch an meine Eltern, und meine Freunde, das müsst ihr verstehen. Und trotz allem sind Draco und ich voneinander abhängig."

Eins der anderen Mädchen kicherte unterdrückt.

„Ich bin überzeugt, wenn er mal ein bisschen rauskommen würde, könnten wir ihn überreden, auch hier zu bleiben. Hast du nicht gesagt, er mag eine schnelle Nacht? Bis jetzt hat man reichlich wenig von ihm gesehen."

Ginnys Gesicht verhärtete sich abrupt.

„Er kann machen, was er will", entgegnete sie dann knapp, erhob sich und verschwand über die Treppe.

Maynew sah ihr hinterher. Er lächelte nicht mehr.

„Der blonde Außenseiter hat seine Wahl getroffen, und sein Schicksal ist besiegelt. Und ihr wisst, worauf es ankommt."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Du hast recht", sagte Atris dann seidenweich. „Ich glaube, Ginny wird sich bald noch sehr viel mehr freuen, in Falínga gelandet zu sein."

Gelächter wurde laut.

* * *

Das Fest in der Hauptresidenz nahm seinen Verlauf. Nicht alle nahmen daran teil.

Draco saß auf der hohen Außenmauer und starrte auf den Sturm, der unvermittelt über die Ebene tobte. Seine Hand strich unbewusst über Blossoms Flanke, die still auf seiner Schulter saß.

Verschiedene Dinge nagten an seinem Verstand. Der Streit mit Ginny war das vordergründigste, aber bei weitem nicht alles. Eine ganze Menge Puzzlestücke lagen im Geiste vor ihm, aber noch konnte er sie nicht zusammensetzen.

_Ich habe es selbst im Alter von vier Jahren gehabt._

Dann, eine andere Stimme.

_Die Krankheit trat das erste Mal vor sieben Jahren auf._

Draco richtete sich auf, als hätte er einen Schlag erhalten. Wir alt war Maynew? Mit Sicherheit siebzehn, wenn nicht älter. Sandrine hatte gelogen, was das Auftreten von Malateras betraf. Was hatte sie noch verschwiegen?

„Draco - Sturm", sagte Blossom auf seiner Schulter drängend.

Draco sah wieder auf die Ebene, und er riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Wo eben noch das Chaos getobt hatte, war unwirkliche Stille. Das Sumpfgebiet lag nun ruhig da, und sehr weit in der Ferne konnte er einen Klang wie von einer tiefen Glocke hören.

„Träum ich das? Blossom, hörst du das auch?"

„Totenglocke", sagte Blossom traurig, und ihr Schwanz wand sich enger um seinen Hals. „Draco – Scrawny – Zeit."

"Sie wird nicht mitkommen, Blossom. Nicht bevor das Fest zuende ist, eher kratzt sie mir die Augen aus. Wahrscheinlich wird sie vorher auch noch kurz mit diesem Schleimpaket in die Kiste hüpfen wollen." Dracos Stimme war bitter.

„Draco – Zuhören!"

„Wem, dir? Wovon redest du?"

Jemand betrat die Mauer, und Draco wich in die Schatten zurück. Blossom entwand sich und sprang leise auf den Boden.

„Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sie sind noch hier." Die weibliche Stimme klang sehr anerkennend. „Den Göttern sei dank für den Sturm – es ist, als hätten sie ein Einsehen gehabt."

„Denkt auch mal einer von euch an das Mädchen?" kam eine scharfe Stimme zurück. Eine der Freunde Maynews trat in das schwache Fackellicht. „Ihr könnt sie nicht einfach den Sumpfgöttern opfern! Die Botschaft Lady Sandrines sagte eindeutig .."

„Denez, die Festung ist weit weg", sagte die Frau hart und trat ins Licht.

Draco erkannte sie, es war Atris.

„Wer weiß, wann sie das nächste Mal hier persönlich auftauchen? In zehn, zwanzig Jahren? Bis dahin müssen wir überleben, und das können wir nur, wenn wir das Opfer vollziehen. Lieber ein hergelaufenes Mädchen, das nicht in unsere Welt gehört, als einen von uns!"

„Als dich, meinst du." Denez klang wütend. „Ich weiß genau, dass du erwählt wurdest, streite es nicht ab. Ginnys Auftauchen hat dir den Hals gerettet. Und was die andere Sache betrifft – was hat Tanadryl bezahlt, damit ihr den anderen ausliefert? Den Blonden mit der Malateras Wunde auf dem Arm? Wie tief sind wir gesunken, Atris, dass wir Menschen an den schwarzen König verkaufen!"

„Wir kämpfen um unser Überleben! Ob Tanadryl, ob Sandrine, das ist mir egal! May tut, was ich will, und das lässt Falínga mit jedem Tag mehr wachsen! Willst du, das wir den Geistern des Sumpfes erliegen?"

Draco hatte genug gehört, leise zog er sich zurück. Blossoms Schwanz peitschte unruhig, aber sie blieb still.

Dann stand er auf der Balustrade, die unter der Außenmauer prangte, und überlegte fieberhaft. Er hatte also recht behalten, es war ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen. Wie zum Teufel kamen sie hier am schnellsten und unauffälligsten raus? Und Ginny – würde sie ihm ein Wort glauben, oder musste er sie auf der Schulter rausschleppen?

Als eine Hand sacht seinen rechten Arm berührte, zuckte er zusammen und wirbelte herum.

Jelin stand vor ihm und musterte ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Herr, noch ist Zeit", flüsterte er dann drängend. „Nehmt Eure Gefährtin, und flieht in den Sumpf. Niemand wird Euch folgen, sie haben zuviel Angst. Der Sumpf wird euch beschützen, denn seine Götter sind _Euch_ gnädig, nicht ihnen!"

„Jelin, was um Merlins willen passiert hier? Warum soll Ginny geopfert werden?"

„Falínga ist verflucht, Herr. Wenn Sie ein junges Mädchen opfern, dann verhält der Sumpf sich still. Ansonsten dringt er immer weiter auf die Stadt zu und wird sie irgendwann verschlingen. Außerdem besteht ein Abkommen mit Yorga, und das seit langer Zeit. Aber das soll nicht Eure Sorge sein, nehmt Eure Gefährtin und geht!"

„Jelin, verdammt noch mal, warum hast du mich nicht früher gewarnt?"

„Herr, auch ich habe hier eine Aufgabe. Ich konnte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen, so hart sich das auch für Euch anhören mag. Mein Plan war es, Euch heute Abend zu informieren, aber ich konnte Euch nicht rechtzeitig finden. Verlasst augenblicklich die Stadt und geht in die Sümpfe!" wiederholte Jelin. „Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass euch niemand folgt", fügte er rätselhaft hinzu.

„Danke, Jelin." Draco zögerte kurz, dann zog er das Chakra und machte eine knappe Verbeugung.

„Herr, glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden." Damit war der Gnom verschwunden wie ein Spuk in der Nacht.

* * *

Ginny fühlte sich bedroht, sie wusste auch nicht, warum.

Sie hatte ein paar Mal mit May getanzt, und saß jetzt an einem der Haupttische, mit einem Becher einer nichtssagenden Flüssigkeit vor sich. Nervös drehte sie ihn in den Händen. Warum hatte sie nur so ein außerordentlich schlechtes Gefühl?

Maynew selbst stand mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten zusammen, die ab und an einen Blick auf Ginny warfen.

Als Draco die Halle betrat, sah sie rasch in eine andere Richtung. Der Slytherin kam jedoch auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar gemacht, dass ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will", sagte sie scharf.

„Der Sturm hat aufgehört. Wir können aufbrechen." Seine Stimme klang seltsam angespannt.

„Wirklich? Das kann sicher bis morgen warten." Ginny wollte sich abwenden, aber er setzte sich neben sie.

„Weasley, es ist wichtig."

Maynew sah in ihre Richtung und Draco zwang sich, seinem Blick unbeteiligt zu entgegnen.

„Wir müssen hier raus, und das so schnell wie möglich. Die ganze Sache mit Maynew war eine Falle für dich."

„Du spinnst doch." Ginny wurde wütend. „Kannst du deine Nummer nicht mit jemandem anders abziehen? May würde nie ..."

„Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung?" Maynew war neben ihr aufgetaucht und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Belästigt er dich?"

„Fass sie nicht an", zischte Draco, noch bevor Ginny den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Wann soll deine kleine Show starten, Maynew? Welche Art von Methode habt ihr, um eure verdammte Stadt durch ein Opfer vor dem Sumpf zu retten?"

Maynew wurde bleich, aber fing sich rasch wieder.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, von was du redest."

„Ich schon! Ich habe Atris und Denez reden gehört, und ich weiß auch, was ihr für mich geplant hattet! Was hat euch Tanadryl zum Austausch angeboten? Waffen? Eure eigene kleine Armee? Was?"

„Es reicht jetzt, Malfoy!" Ginny stand entschlossen auf. „Ich muss mir diesen Quatsch nicht länger anhören!"

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Menge zurückwich, als ein paar Leute die Waffen zogen. Es war sehr still in der Halle geworden.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst", sagte Maynew dann kalt. „Uns sind für dich sogar Gramière versprochen worden. Tanadryl hat ein großes Interesse an dir. Und glaub mir, du hast keine Chance gegen uns."

Ginny wurde leichenblass.

Maynew wandte sich jetzt an sie.

„Was dich betrifft, du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht, Ginny, du hast mir vertraut. Eine Hexe – auch wenn sie hier keine Zauberkraft hat – ist Abschaum und gehört auf den Scheiterhaufen, das ist die Meinung Falíngas. Nun, diesem Schicksal wirst du entgehen, aber überleben wirst du trotzdem nicht."

„Mistkerl", flüsterte Ginny. So blass sie eben gewesen war, jetzt trieb ihr der Zorn die Röte ins Gesicht.

Etwas stürzte sich in Maynews Gesicht und fing an zu kreischen.

Maynew bekam Blossoms Schwanz zu fassen, zerrte sie grob von sich herunter und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Blossom fauchte und richtete sich sofort wieder auf.

„Und jetzt zu euch ..." Er verstummte und sah dann verwirrt aus.

Ginny sah neben sich. Draco war verschwunden.

_Das glaube ich ja nicht! Der ist einfach ..._

Mit einem Schrei ging Maynew zu Boden, als ihm jemand die Füße wegzog. Dann hielt ihm dieser jemand ein gezücktes Schwert unter das Kinn.

„Keinen Schritt weiter", sagte Draco kalt, und die Leute mit den Waffen blieben stehen und warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. „Oder euer _Stadtführer _stirbt. Oder sollte ich sagen, euer Lockvogel?"

„Glaubt ihm besser." Ginny war aufgestanden und griff blitzschnell nach Maynews Schwert, das auf dem Boden lag. „Sein neuestes Hobby ist, Leuten den Kopf abzuschlagen."

„Danke, Weasley", sagte Draco trocken. „Wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, du erbärmlicher Abklatsch eines Kriegers, einverstanden?"

„Nein", würgte Maynew hervor und sah wild um sich. „Tötet sie!" kreischte er dann. „Es sind nur zwei, lasst sie nicht entkommen!"

Die anderen zögerten immer noch.

„Kann sein, dass wir rennen müssen", murmelte Draco Ginny zu. „Unsere Sachen sind draußen, direkt neben der Tür. Die werden nicht ewig warten."

„Ist gut", sagte sie leise zurück. „Es .. es tut mir leid, Draco."

„Entschuldige dich später, wenn wir Zeit haben. Los, mitkommen, du Stück Scheiße." Er zog Maynew rücklings mit sich mit.

„Tut was!" kreischte der wieder, und endlich kam Bewegung in die Menge.

„Tötet die Fremdlinge!" schrie Atris schrill und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Holt euch die Hexe, die Falínga ein weiteres Jahr Sicherheit bescheren wird!"

Die Menge geriet in Bewegung.

„Jetzt, Weasley, schnell!"

Draco stieß Maynew zu Boden. Ginny rannte los, auf die Türen zu. Draco wollte ihr folgen, und blieb dann noch einmal kurz stehen. Auch Maynew stand schon wieder, und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

„Das wirst du bereuen! Dein Kopf wird an den höchsten Zinnen landen, und ich werde darauf spucken!" zischte er hasserfüllt.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ach, übrigens ..." Draco holte aus und schmetterte ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Maynew kippte um wie ein gefällter Baum. „Das ist für Ginny, du Ratte!"

„Draco, beeil dich!" schrie Ginny und war dann aus der Tür.

Draco ließ die Faust sinken und wollte hinterher rennen, als Atris´ Schwert ihm den Weg versperrte. Noch ehe das blonde Mädchen jedoch zuschlagen konnte, traf sie ein gewaltiger Schlag von hinten, und auch sie fiel auf die Erde.

Dracos Blick richtete sich auf den Angreifer. Denez sah auf Atris hinunter, und sein Blick war hart. Dann hob er den Kopf.

„Verschwindet", sagte er rau. „Und wenn ihr Lady Sandrine jemals wieder trefft, richtet ihr aus, _einer _in Falínga hat sich nicht beherrschen lassen und ist mit Ehrfurcht vor der Festung gestorben!"

Noch bevor Draco etwas tun oder sagen konnte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und sah an sich herunter. Ein breiter Blutfleck war auf seiner Brust aufgetaucht, und die Spitze eines Schwertes sah daraus hervor. Es gehörte Atris.

„Auch wenn du heute entkommst", zischte sie Draco zu und riss ihr Schwert aus Denez' Körper heraus, der leblos nach vorne fiel. „wir sehen uns wieder!"

„Glaub ich nicht, Schätzchen, du landest nämlich im Sumpf. Übrigens, vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft, aber _leider _müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden!"

„Draco!" schrie Ginny erneut von der Tür her, und er rannte los.

Sie konnten hören, wie die Menge ihnen folgte, und den kreischenden Mob hinter sich rannten die beiden auf den Sumpf zu.


	17. Elmsfeuer

„Die kriegen uns", keuchte Ginny und sah sich wieder um.

„Nach vorne gucken, Scrawny, wenn du stolperst, dann ist alles vorbei!" rief Draco zurück. „Jelin hat gesagt, sie würden uns nicht in den Sumpf folgen!"

Und wirklich, als die beiden die Grenze erreichten und das erste Mal Moorland betraten, wurden ihre Verfolger erst langsamer, und blieben dann ganz stehen.

„Weiter! Wir müssen genug Abstand gewinnen ... ach du heiliger, sieh dir _das _an!"

Hinter ihnen fing der Sumpf an zu brodeln, und Nebelschwaden tauchten darüber auf.

„Das hat Jelin also gemeint. Bei irgend jemandem haben wir einen Stein im Brett. Hoffe ich wenigstens."

Draco wurde langsamer und hielt sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht die Seite. Ginny ging es nicht anders, und sie setzte sich erschöpft auf ein Grasbüschel.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wie blöd ich war", sagte sie dann flach. „Warum passiert immer mir so was?"

Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Es würde nichts nützen, wenn er ihr Vorwürfe um die Ohren schlug, die sie sich schon selbst die ganze Zeit machte.

„Kein Kommentar? Du hast doch sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort." Ihre Stimme war immer noch tonlos.

Blossom kletterte auf ihre Schulter und schnarrte in ihr Ohr. Die kleine Echse hatte von dem Aufprall an der Wand nicht viel abbekommen, nur einer ihrer Krallen sah etwas ramponiert aus.

„Manchmal kann selbst ich meinen Mund halten, obwohl du's kaum glauben wirst", antwortete Draco trocken. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen weitergehen. So nahe am Rand fühle ich mich nicht wohl."

Ginny nickte, ohne den Kopf zu heben, und erhob sich wieder. Sie trottete wortlos hinter ihm her.

Man musste sehr genau aufpassen, wohin man trat. Sumpflöcher, groß wie Pfützen und manchmal auch größer, wechselten sich mit scheinbar festem Untergrund ab. Bald waren beide bis zu den Knien durchnässt.

„Ist das widerlich." Draco konnte gerade noch verhindern, in einem Sumpfloch zu landen.

Weit in der Ferne hörte man wieder den dumpfen Ton einer Glocke.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ginny und blieb stehen.

„Frag Blossom. Ich habe keinen Schimmer."

„Totenglocke", schnarrte Blossom. „Sumpf – Opfer."

„Du solltest ihr beibringen, wie man in vollständigen Sätzen redet", stichelte der Slytherin.

„Draco – Mistvieh."

„Das habe ich jetzt überhört!"

Ginny lächelte schwach, aber sie war mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei den Geschehnissen des heutigen Abends. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf.

„War in Falínga nicht eben noch alles dunkel? Wo kommt das Licht her?"

Das Licht, dass sie umgab, war in der Tat grünlich und so hell, dass sie ohne weiteres sehen konnten.

„Elmsfeuer. Tritt in manchen Sümpfen auf, allerdings normalerweise immer nur an kleinen Stellen. Hat irgendwas mit Gewitter und Blitzen zu tun - fehlt nur noch, dass wir es auch mit Irrlichtern zu tun kriegen."

„Siehst du, das meinte ich damit, dass du irgendwie immer auf alles eine Antwort hast. Woher weißt du das nun wieder?"

„Lesen bildet, hat dir das schon mal einer erzählt?" spottete Draco.

„Sehr witzig." So ganz hatte Ginny ihm seinen Auftritt in Falínga noch nicht vergeben.

„Da hinten sieht es ziemlich trocken aus." Draco ignorierte sie. "Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst mal ausruhen, bevor wir weitergehen. Wer weiß, wie lange wir durch den Sumpf laufen müssen."

„Hoffentlich verirren wir uns nicht."

„Willst du lieber wieder zurück, und kopfüber im Sumpf landen, damit Falínga noch ein Jährchen länger stehen kann?"

Draco sah, wie Ginny zusammenzuckte.

_Warum kann ich nicht einmal meine Klappe halten? _Und dann, mit Verspätung: _Habe ICH das gerade gedacht?!_

Ginny sagte nichts darauf, sondern zerrte ihren Mantel hervor um sich dann hinzusetzen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Schwert, das seitlich in ihrem Rucksack steckte. Sie zog es heraus und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

Draco fing an, die Bandagen von seinem Arm zu wickeln, die nass geworden waren. Ein paar Phiolen von Jelins Heiltrank waren in seinem Rucksack, aber er zögerte kurz, etwas davon zu trinken. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ginny, die scheinbar ganz weit weg war, und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. Es half nichts, wenn er schlafen wollte, musste er etwas davon nehmen, denn sein Arm schmerzte teuflisch.

Die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein, und er musste sich bemühen, die neuen Bandagen wenigstens halbwegs gerade auf seinem Arm anzubringen. Dann legte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Draco?" sagte Ginny einen Moment später. „Was genau haben Denez und Atris gesagt? Wie hängt das alles zusammen?"

„M-müssen wir das h-heute noch d-diskutieren?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und sah zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

„Hast du irgendwas? Deine Stimme klingt so komisch."

„N-nicht die Spur", kam es undeutlich zurück. „Können wir jetzt sch-schlafen?"

„Du hörst dich an, als wärst du betrunken."

Ginny legte das Schwert auf die Erde und beugte sich über ihn, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Dann japste sie erschrocken, als der Slytherin sie plötzlich herunterzog und seine Lippen auf ihren Mund presste. Dabei drehte er sich soweit, dass er auf ihr zu liegen kam.

Ginny zappelte unter ihm und versuchte, loszukommen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie schaffte es, ihren Mund freizubekommen.

„Draco, hör auf!" bekam sie heraus, während er begann, mit der Zunge langsam über ihren Hals zu streichen. Eine Hand glitt zu ihrem Oberteil und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe. Wieder versuchte er, sie zu küssen.

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen, dann nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen und stieß ihn von sich weg.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?! Glaubst du, nur weil ich mit May herumgeknutscht habe, würde ich jeden nehmen? Ach ja – genau das glaubst du ja!" Wütend wischte sie sich über den Mund.

Dracos Augen waren umwölkt und blicklos. Einen Moment hielt er sich noch aufrecht, dann ließ er sich einfach rücklings auf den Boden fallen und zog den Mantel über den Kopf.

„Ginny – Draco – zusammen!" quiekte Blossom fröhlich.

„Blossom, ich sage es dir noch mal im guten, hör auf damit!" Wütend rutschte Ginny auf ihren eigenen Platz zurück und schloss die Augen.

Die kleine Echse sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde sie die Augen verdrehen.


	18. Nichts als die Wahrheit

Ein gewaltiges Trampeln ließ Ginny aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Neben ihr sprang Draco hastig auf.

„Was ist das?" schrie Ginny.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" schrie Draco zurück.

Blossom hockte zwischen ihnen und schniefte aufgeregt.

Der Boden bebte wie von heftigen Schritten, als würde etwas riesiges auf sie zukommen.

Ginny wich zurück und prallte rücklings mit Draco zusammen, der das Chakra vor sich hielt.

„Vorsicht, pass auf!" Beinahe hätte er ihr die scharfe Schneide in den Arm geschlagen, als sie so heftig mit ihm zusammenstieß.

„Es hört sich an wie ein Dinosaurier." Ginny war bleich.

„Mindestens. Wir müssen ..." Mit diesem Satz war er wie von Geisterhand verschwunden.

Ginny blinzelte ungläubig. Dann sah sie, dass er in einem der Sumpflöcher gelandet war und kontinuierlich tiefer sank. Das schmutzigtrübe Wasser ging ihm bereits bis zum Bauch.

„Ginny!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften. „Hol mich hier raus, verdammt!"

Sie streckte beide Hände aus, und in seiner Panik begann er, sie auf das Loch zuzuziehen.

„Hör auf, du bringst uns noch beide um! Draco, hör auf zu ziehen!"

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie, Draco wieder auf festen Boden zu bringen. Der Slytherin, der während des Manövers einige Mundvoll Wasser geschluckt hatte, würgte und spuckte vor Lebensgewalt.

„Igitt, hoffentlich sind nicht auch noch Blutegel ..." Er verstummte mit offenem Mund.

„Draco? Was ist ..."

Ginny sah in die Richtung, in die er blickte, und vergaß ebenfalls, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

Ein riesiger Kopf war auf der Lichtung aufgetaucht, er ähnelte dem eines Drachen. Wie groß der Körper dahinter war, konnte man in dem schummrigen Licht nur ahnen.

Blossom quietschte und versteckte sich hinter Dracos Bein.

Der Slytherin blieb stocksteif stehen, während das Drachenwesen seinen Kopf weiter an ihn heranbrachte und dann schnüffelte.

„Ginny, tu doch was!"

„Und was?" fragte sie und schluckte.

„Irgendwas!" Eine Schweißperle lief über Dracos Gesicht.

Dann wandte sich der riesige Kopf Ginny zu und beschnüffelte sie ebenfalls. Die großen Augen sahen unverwandt in ihre Richtung.

Blossom verließ ihr Versteck und tappte vorsichtig in die Nähe. Ihr wurde die gleiche Behandlung zuteil wie Draco und Ginny.

Danach wandte es sich gemächlich ab, und trampelte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Wieder vibrierte der Boden heftig.

Draco starrte Ginny an, und die starrte zurück.

„Was war das?"

„Eine Begegnung der Drachenart", witzelte Draco, obwohl ihm immer noch das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Hoffentlich passiert so was nicht öfter, das halten meine Nerven nicht aus." Ginny atmete auf.

„Meine auch nicht", stimmte Draco ihr zu. Dann sah er angewidert an sich herunter. „Pfui Teufel, die Klamotten kann man ja wegschmeißen."

Er zog sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und fing an, sich das Gesicht abzuwischen.

„Malfoy!" Ginny sah betont in eine andere Richtung.

„Was?" kam es unter dem Shirt dumpf hervor. „Meinst du, ich will hier herumlaufen wie ein Moormonster? Außerdem ist es nass und widerlich."

Er warf das Kleidungsstück auf die Erde, setzte sich dann hin und zerrte an seinen Stiefeln.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa ..."

Ginny hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als schon ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy vor ihr saß. Sie schluckte hörbar.

„Wenn du deine Augen wieder in den Kopf bekommen hast, könntest du mir dann wohl mal meine Tasche reichen?" Unverhohlener Spott klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ginny wurde rot und drehte sich weg, um die verflixte Tasche an sich zu nehmen.

„Der verdammte Verband ist auch schon wieder hin", hörte sie ihn murmeln.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?" fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Mäßig. Du musst mir helfen, die Bandagen wieder vernünftig anzulegen, mit einer Hand kann ich das nicht."

„Erst anziehen, dann helfe ich dir", antwortete Ginny knapp. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass du noch mal so was mit mir abziehen kannst wie gestern Nacht."

„Wie gestern Nacht?" wiederholte Draco verständnislos. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, den Heiltrank eingenommen zu haben, und danach hatte er geschlafen, oder? „Wieso? Habe ich noch was gesagt?"

„Gesagt?!" Ginny stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften und drehte sich in seine Richtung, um ihm einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Erst versuchst du, mir deine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, und dann spielst du wieder den Unschuldigen! Was willst du eigentlich, Malfoy?"

„Ich habe was?" Draco war der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt. „Das musst du geträumt haben!"

Ginny knallte ihm heftig die Tasche vor die Brust und stampfte dann davon, während sie grimmig von sich hinmurmelte.

Das war's. Jelin, dein Trank ist Geschichte. Ich glaub's nicht – da habe ich tatsächlich einmal ... was zum Teufel denkst du da überhaupt, Draco?! Das Zeug muss dir echt das Gehirn vernebelt haben!

Ginny kam zurück, nachdem er sich die trockene Kleidung angezogen hatte.

„Her damit!" sagte sie kurz und ergriff dann seinen Arm. Sie war nicht übertrieben sanft, als sie die Bandagen neu darum wickelte.

„Autsch! Sei ein bisschen vorsichtiger!"

„Du wirst es überleben. Und ich will jetzt hören, was in Falínga wirklich passiert ist."

Die Tatsachen nahmen nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch. Ginnys Gesicht spiegelte eine Menge Emotionen wieder, während sie darüber nachdachte.

„Also ist uns Tanadryl wirklich auf den Fersen", kombinierte sie dann.

Draco nickte. Soweit war er auch schon gekommen.

„Glaubst du, Sandrine hat ihn mehr oder weniger auf unsere Spur geführt?" fragte sie dann geradeheraus. „Und was um Himmels willen will er von uns?"

„Was Sandrine betrifft, kann ich mir das durchaus vorstellen. Und Tanadryl? Ich weiß nicht so recht."

„Aber du hast eine Vermutung." Das war keine Frage.

„Schon möglich. Mal angenommen, Voldemort würde erfahren, dass jemand ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt geöffnet hat. Was würde er tun?"

„Versuchen, es unter Kontrolle zu bringen", sagte Ginny prompt, und dann wurden ihre Augen groß. „Du meinst ..."

„Ja. Sandrine sagte uns, noch nie hat ein Mensch die Totenstadt betreten und ist zurückgekehrt. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es nicht wieder jemand versucht, wenn er nur einen Grund dafür hat. Und er würde seine Armeen mitbringen wollen, wenn er auf die andere Seite überwechselt, immer vorausgesetzt, es funktioniert. Jetzt sieh dir wieder das imaginäre Schachbrett an. Sandrine schickt ihre Bauern, um den schwarzen König in eine Falle zu locken. Und dort schlägt die weiße Königin dann zurück. Ob die Bauern das Feld erreichen, ist ihr ziemlich gleichgültig. Tun sie es, kann sie sie erneut einsetzen. Tun sie es nicht – ist das durchaus zu verschmerzen, wie ich schon mal gesagt habe."

„Kann es nicht sein, dass du dich irrst?" Ginny glaubte selbst nicht so recht an ihre Worte.

Draco überraschte sie.

„Sicher. Das ist das Problem an einer Strategie – man geht einfach von bestimmten Voraussetzungen aus, in diesem Fall von einer verdammt schlechten Vorahnung."

Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Eine ganz andere Frage stellte sich ihr wieder, und diesmal nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und sprach sie aus.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, kann man dann damit rechnen, dass ein nettes dunkles Mal auf deinem Arm auftaucht?" fragte sie grob.

Draco ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit der Antwort.

„Ich wäre schön blöd, wenn ich dir das erzählen würde, oder?"

„Heißt das ja oder nein?"

Draco wollte ihr eine scharfe Antwort geben und sie darauf hinweisen, sich gefälligst um ihren eigenen Kram zu kümmern. Was als nächstes aus seinem Mund kam, überraschte ihn noch viel mehr als Ginny.

„Weasley ... das heißt einfach, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich will keine Marionette des Dunklen Lords werden, aber genauso wenig das Lieblingsspielzeug eines alternden Zauberers. Den Job führt Potter doch schon ganz gut aus."

„Aha. Also ganz genau genommen heißt das, du willst dich überhaupt nicht entscheiden und hoffst, dass es dir jemand abnimmt. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. All diese Morde, die Voldemort verübt, die Qualen, die Leute erleiden, die Angst, die sich rasend schnell verbreitet – lässt dich das alles wirklich kalt?"

„Welche Lebenserwartung hätte ich, wenn es nicht so wäre?" Dracos Stimme war flach und ausdruckslos. „Du stellst dir das alles ganz schön einfach vor, Scrawny. Egal, wie ich mich entscheide, ich bin sowieso tot. Entweder, weil Voldemort mich zu Sachen zwingt, die ich nicht tun will, oder weil ich drei Fuß unter der Erde ruhe, weil mein Vater mich umgebracht hat, als ich die Seiten gewechselt habe."

Er starrte blicklos geradeaus.

Ginny sah ziemlich fassungslos drein. Sie hatte eine Menge Antworten erwartet, diese zählte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Insgeheim war sie überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er ihr eine höhnische Bemerkung ins Gesicht schleudern würde. Wie bald er sie und alle anderen terrorisieren wollte, sobald er das dunkle Mal angenommen hatte.

Sie hätte nie vermutet, dass er hin- und hergerissen war zwischen der Angst, seinem Vater Kontra geben zu müssen oder einfach zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Und sie konnte diese Angst durchaus verstehen – kannte sie doch die Bösartigkeit Lucius Malfoys persönlich.

Draco selbst hatte nun endgültig genug von der Versteckspielerei und beschloss, auch mit etwas anderem aufzuräumen – solange er noch den Mut dazu hatte. Viel schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

„Wenn wir schon gerade bei der Wahrheit sind", sagte er nach einiger Zeit, immer noch mit dieser merkwürdig flachen Stimme. „Maynew hatte recht."

„Maynew?" Ginny sah nun völlig verwirrt aus. „Was hat der denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Insofern, als er gesagt hat, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre." Allein dieser Satz kostete mehr Überwindung als alles andere. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die den Stolz ist der zweite Name eines jeden Malfoy Teil in ihm ausmachte, heulte dabei auf wie eine Hyäne, aber Draco war entschlossen, sie diesmal zu ignorieren.

„Eifersüchtig?" wiederholte Ginny. „Aber ... du meinst, du ... wegen mir?!"

Sie konnte geradezu kaltes Feuer in seinen Augen lodern sehen, als er in ihre Richtung sah.

„Ja, wegen dir", spie er dann förmlich aus. „Du hast eine ganze Menge an dir, was mich anmacht, Scrawny, trotz deines Talents, immer in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Und, willst du mich jetzt wieder anschreien?"

Ginny hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu schreien. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy hatte gerade offen zugegeben, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte? Vielleicht lag sie immer noch im Fieberdelirium und hatte sich den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Reise einfach nur zusammenphantasiert?

„Du ... ich ..."

Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er ihren Blick sah, den er für höhnisch hielt. Er stand abrupt auf.

„Vergiss es. Du hast recht, Voldemort ist er einzige Weg, den ich gehen werde, und ich werde euch ins Gesicht spucken, wenn ihr im Staub vor mir liegt und um Gnade winselt!"

Seine Augen funkelten jetzt zornig.

Ginny fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„Malfoy, was soll das? Erst erzählst du mir, dass du nicht freiwillig auf seine Seite wechseln willst, und dann bedrohst du mich wieder. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dir nicht so gleichgültig bin, wie du immer getan hast."

Der vernünftige, nüchterne Tonfall bewirkte, dass Dracos Wut noch mehr entflammte.

„Ich sagte, vergiss es, Scrawny! Mal abgesehen davon, dass es dich einen Scheißdreck interessiert, wie ich mich fühle, für dich bin ich doch nur Abschaum, der irgendwo aus einem Loch gekrochen ist! Ich schwöre dir, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin ... "

„Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet von _dir _zu hören", unterbrach ihn Ginny brüsk, und auch ihre Stimme wurde nun hart. „Und es interessiert mich sehr wohl einen _Scheißdreck _wie du dich fühlst. Aber in Wirklichkeit willst du das ja gar nicht – der arme, arme Draco muss immer leiden, und keiner versteht ihn. Und wenn es jemand versucht ... tja, dann schlägst du ihm die Zähne ein."

„Hör auf! Hör sofort auf damit!" brüllte Draco los.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit!" brüllte Ginny zurück und sprang auch auf. „Wann geht das endlich mal in deinen Dickschädel rein! Es gibt Zeiten, da könnte ich dich ununterbrochen in den Hintern treten, auch wenn noch so sexy bist!"

Scheiße, was habe ich gerade gesa ...

Dracos Hand schnellte vor, und einen Moment dachte Ginny, er wollte anfangen sich mit ihr zu prügeln. Aber er packte nur ihre Schultern mit beiden Händen und zog sie so dicht an sich heran, dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. Graue Augen starrten in braune. Dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie.

Einen Moment lang wollte Ginny sich wehren, aber als er mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen strich, öffnete sie ihren Mund, und der Kuss wurde noch intensiver. Er hatte eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben, und die andere legte sich auf ihren Rücken und zog sie enger an sich heran.

Ginny keuchte in seinen Mund, als Draco sie hochhob, und ihre Bein schlangen sich wie von selbst um seine Hüften. Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, dann sank er auf die Knie und legte sie auf den Rücken.

Wie in der Nacht zuvor begann er, langsam ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen. Immer noch hielt sein Mund den ihren gefangen.

Ginny war zumute, als würde sie ertrinken. Maynews Küsse waren auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad erregend gewesen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier.

Dracos Lippen verließen ihre, und gleich darauf spürte sie, wie sich sein Mund um eine ihrer Brüste schloss und sacht zu saugen begann. Mit Zähnen und Zunge brachte er sie soweit, dass sie stöhnend den Kopf hin- und herwarf, dann nahm er sich die andere Seite vor. Gleichzeitig schob er eine seiner Hände zwischen ihre Beine und presste sie gegen den Schritt ihrer Hose.

Das war alles, was es noch benötigte, um Ginny über den Rand zu bringen, und sie schrie auf, als eine wahre Welle über sie kam und förmlich unter sich begrub. Danach lag sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem weichen Untergrund und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ginny?" Dracos Stimme klang amüsiert. „Hey, Weasley, fall mir jetzt nicht in Ohnmacht, das wäre kein großes Kompliment."

„Im Gegenteil", murmelte sie. „Das würde deinem Ego doch erst richtig schmeicheln." Dann riss sie sich zusammen, öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf.

Draco hatte sich auf den rechten Arm gestützt und ließ seinen Blick unverhohlen über ihre nackte Brust wandern.

Ginny wurde verlegen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie, obwohl ihr Gesicht dabei die Farbe ihrer Haare annahm. „Wolltest du nicht ..."

„Ich komm schon klar. Du hast mir genug Anschauungsmaterial gegeben, damit ich mich heute nacht beschäftigen kann."

„Wie bitte?!" Sie wollte entrüstet auffahren.

„Das war ein Scherz, Weasley", sagte er trocken und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du nachher bereust, so einfach ist das."

„Soviel Rücksichtsnahme kommt mir aber bei dir ziemlich verdächtig vor." Ginny musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Hör zu, wenn ich das für eine Ich-fick-dich-und-vergess-dich Beziehung halten würde, dann hätte ich mich nicht damit zufrieden gegeben, nur den Mond anzustarren, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Dann ist es dir tatsächlich ernst?" So ganz konnte Ginny immer noch nicht daran glauben.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Tatsache ist, ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich will."

Ginny wollte darauf eine Antwort geben, als Blossom sich plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund meldete.

„Scrawny – Draco – Sexy!" piepste sie frech.

„Blossom!"


	19. Drachentränen

Ginny lag auf der Seite, dachte nach und starrte dabei in das immerwährende, grünliche Licht der Elmsfeuer.

Noch immer konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie nicht träumte. Das war nicht nur einfach irgendjemand, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig Draco Malfoy, der hinter ihr lag und dessen Arm sich besitzergreifend um ihre Hüfte schlang. Der Slytherin schlief, sie konnte seinen warmen und regelmäßigen Atem im Nacken spüren.

Sie untersuchte vorsichtig ihre Gefühle, nagte darauf herum wie auf etwas, was zu hart für ihre Zähne war. Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie schon länger in ihn verliebt gewesen war, ohne es zu merken? War es überhaupt Liebe, oder einfach nur körperliche Anziehungskraft?

Zugegeben, attraktiv hatte sie ihn immer gefunden, obwohl sie sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte als es jemanden zu sagen – Ron hätte sie wahrscheinlich allein für den Gedanken erwürgt. Malfoys Verhalten in der Schule hatte sie abgestoßen, und sehr oft war sie mit ihm zusammengerasselt – wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, in den letzten Jahren sogar wesentlich häufiger als Harry, Ron oder Hermine. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

Die Person, die sich in Chryois langsam heraus kristallisiert hatte, unterschied sich von dem ´alten´ Draco Malfoy wie Tag von Nacht, und seine Maske war nahezu perfekt gewesen. Jetzt, nachdem er sie hinter diese Maske hatte sehen lassen, schien er ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden zu sein. Sie fragte sich nur, wie er sich nach ihrer Heimkehr verhalten würde.

Ginny hatte zwar gehört, was Sandrine über Slytherins und gute Schauspieler gesagt hatte, aber erst jetzt kam sie wirklich dahinter, dass die alte Frau genau gewusst hatte, wovon sie sprach.

Vielleicht zu gut. Immerhin hatte sie Ginny dazu gebracht, ihr vollständig zu vertrauen und jedes ihrer Worte für bare Münze zu nehmen. Inwieweit Draco mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen recht hatte, konnte sie natürlich nur vermuten, aber es klang logisch und erklärte eine Menge.

„Weasley, kannst du das mal abstellen? Ich hör dich bis hierher denken", kam eine Stimme von hinten.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst." Ginny drehte den Kopf.

„Hm – nicht mehr." Draco griff nach ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie hungrig. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir hilfst, wieder einschlafen zu können?"

„Kriegst du eigentlich nie genug?"

Die letzten vier Tage waren sie nur unwesentlich weitergekommen, was hauptsächlich daran gelegen hatte, dass Draco seine Finger nicht für sich behalten konnte. Richtig geschlafen hatten sie allerdings noch nicht miteinander.

„Nein." Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und führte sie zu seinem Schritt.

Unter der improvisierten Decke aus zwei Umhängen waren beide nackt, und Ginny begann langsam, ihre Hand auf und nieder zu bewegen.

„Hilft das schon?" murmelte sie anzüglich.

„Ein bisschen." Draco lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Dann riss er sie wieder auf, als Ginnys Kopf unter der Decke verschwand.

„Himmel, Weasley!" brachte er noch heraus, und das war erst mal der letzte halbwegs vernünftige Satz, den er von sich gab – zumindest für die nächste halbe Stunde.

* * *

„Merlin", murmelte Draco irgendwann später. Er klang immer noch total weggetreten, während sich Ginny wieder an seiner Seite ausstreckte und vor sich hingrinste. „Wo hast du _das _gelernt? Nein, vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Sei kein Idiot. Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht, und das weißt du auch."

„Dann bist du ein verdammtes Naturtalent."

Ginny stieg wieder die Röte ins Gesicht, aber sie bekämpfte es energisch. „War nur eine kleine Revanche, für das, was du gestern nacht mit mir gemacht hast."

„Sollte ich öfter machen – das Ergebnis gefällt mir." Er gähnte.

„Mal ehrlich, wir können nicht so weitermachen, sonst kommen wir nie am anderen Ende des Sumpfes an, Draco. Draco?"

Sie redete zu tauben Ohren, denn der Slytherin war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Draco dort anfangen, wo sie die letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten, aber Ginny wehrte ihn entschlossen ab.

„Heute Abend kannst du machen, was du willst, aber jetzt werden wir weitergehen", sagte sie energisch. „Du warst doch derjenige, der so wild darauf war, die Totenstadt endlich zu erreichen."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung geändert", sagt er mürrisch und wandte sich ab, um sich anzuziehen.

„Was ist dein Problem?" fragte Ginny ärgerlich. „Oh, verstehe. Solange du mit mir rummachen kannst, musst du nicht nachdenken, oder? Was bin ich für dich, nur eine willkommene Ablenkung?!"

Das traf mehr als sie ahnte, und er würdigte sie keiner Antwort.

Sehr bald machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Draco schwieg beharrlich, und er machte auch keine Anstalten mehr, sich ihr zu nähern.

Ginny war wütend, und gleichzeitig machte sich ein tiefes Gefühl der Enttäuschung in ihr breit. Scheinbar hatte sie sich ein weiteres Mal geirrt – es wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit.

Draco dagegen kämpfte wieder mit den Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Mittlerweile war sogar noch eine neue hinzugekommen – und sie hörte sich verdächtig nach Ginny Weasley an.

Er wusste, er hatte sie durch sein Verhalten verletzt, aber ihre Annahme, sie wäre nur eine Ablenkung gewesen, war nur zum Teil richtig. Er _hatte _eine Menge für sie übrig – das Wort Liebe war so fremd für ihn, dass er es gar nicht erst benutzte – aber sein Verstand hatte unwillkürlich sofort nach der nächsten Möglichkeit gesucht, die wahrscheinliche Konfrontation zu verdrängen, die ihn erwarten würde.

Wenn sie gemeinsam und als Paar zurückkehrten, würde ihm die Entscheidung buchstäblich aus den Händen genommen werden, aber er sah nichts positives daran. Das allerschlimmste war, dass dann sogar ein weiterer Punkt in seinen Befürchtungen hinzukam. Lucius würde sich nicht nur auf ihn beschränken, sondern es auch auf Ginny ausweiten– und allem, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Die Rachsucht des älteren Malfoy war gefürchtet, gerade die Weasleys konnten ein Lied davon singen.

Draco blieb immer weiter hinter ihr zurück und beobachtete, wie sie sich beherrscht den Weg durch den Sumpf bahnte. Blossom hüpfte neben Ginny her, sprang ab und an auf ihre Schulter und schnatterte die ganze Zeit.

Am liebsten hätte er hier und jetzt mit allem Schluss gemacht. Der Gedanke war nicht fremd, schon in Hogwarts hatte er über diese Möglichkeit oft und angestrengt nachgedacht. Drei Sachen sprachen jedoch dagegen, und die waren nicht wegzudiskutieren. Erstens würde er Ginny zum Leben in dieser fremden Welt verdammen, zweitens _wollte _er in Wirklichkeit nicht sterben, und drittens – auch das wäre wieder nur eine Flucht gewesen.

_Ich __**hasse**__ mein Leben. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, ich hätte nie denken gelernt._

Ginny war jetzt außer Sicht, und Draco blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Die letzten Tage waren gerade deshalb so angenehm gewesen, weil er sich nicht ewig den Kopf hatte zerbrechen müssen. Insofern hatte die rothaarige Gryffindor natürlich recht gehabt.

Er presste sich beide Hände gegen die Schläfen, als versuchte er, mit Gewalt die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Das silberne Glitzern, dass hinter einem der niederen Pflanzen auftauchte, bemerkte er nicht. Es sah aus wie ein Paar Augen.

* * *

Ginny trat wütend einen Ast aus dem Weg.

_Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Ich wäre sein persönliches Spielzeug, das immer springt, wenn er etwas sagt? Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er wieder nur eine Maskerade abzieht, um eine nette, kleine Abwechslung zu bekommen._

Blossom, die wieder auf ihrer Schulter saß, quietschte und bohrte die scharfen Krallen durch das Oberteil.

„Au, was soll das?"

„Scrawny – Draco."

„Der kann meinetwegen hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst."

„Draco – weg!"

„Du spinnst, er ist doch direkt hinter ..." Ginny drehte sich um und verstummte. Der Weg war leer.

Beunruhigende Gedanken an Sumpflöcher, Riesen-Drachen und Irrlichter schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Draco? Draco!" rief sie, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Verdammt. Blossom, kannst du den Weg zurückverfolgen? Ich verirre mich doch total hier!"

„Blossom – Finden – Draco!"

Die Echse schnüffelte kurz und sprang dann in großen Sätzen voraus. Ginny folgte ihr hastig.

Sie mussten nicht weit zurückgehen, und sie entdeckte Draco, der jetzt auf dem Boden saß, das Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben hatte und sich dabei unentwegt die Schläfen rieb.

Blossom blieb ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen, hob den Kopf, und ihr langer Schwanz peitschte unruhig.

„Warum zum Teufel sagst du nicht bescheid, wenn du ´ne Pause brauchst?" fragte Ginny aggressiv und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf. „Wir hätten uns verlieren können, du Vollidiot!"

Draco reagierte nicht einmal.

Das machte sie natürlich noch wütender.

„Ich rede mit dir, Malfoy! Wenn du denkst, ich falle wieder auf deine Mitleidsmasche herein, dann hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten!"

„Warum haust du dann nicht einfach ab!" brüllte Draco los, und zwar so laut, dass Ginny zurückwich, stolperte und sich dann auf ihren Hintern setzte. „Hau ab und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Seine Augen waren rot, und er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Ginny musste zweimal hingucken, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie richtig gesehen hatte, aber es stimmte – es sah aus, als hätte er geweint.

Etwas in Draco hatte sich vorübergehend verabschiedet, und das war seine anerzogene und aufs höchste Maß gedrillte Selbstbeherrschung. Ein oder zweimal in seiner frühesten Kindheit hatte er auf diese Weise seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, und die Strafe dafür war schrecklich gewesen. So etwas gab es im Hause Malfoy einfach nicht – und genau das war ihm im Moment scheißegal.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fuhr er heiser fort und versenkte den Kopf wieder in seinen Armen. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Diese Welt macht mich verrückt, _du _machst mich verrückt, und wenn wir nach Hause kommen, wird Vater es endgültig schaffen, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Tolle Zukunftsaussichten, was?" Er stieß ein ersticktes Schnauben aus.

Ginnys Wut war verflogen, und sie sah hilflos aus.

„Draco ..."

„Nein." Seine Stimme war müde. „Ich glaube diese Entscheidung, um die ich immer herumgeredet habe, ist längst getroffen." Noch als er die Worte aussprach, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es tatsächlich die Wahrheit war. „Aber bisher konnte ich mich darum drücken, sie auszusprechen und über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Jetzt werde ich dazu gezwungen, und zwar schnell, und genau das macht mich verrückt. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?" Wieder wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Ein bisschen", sagte Ginny und lächelte. „Du solltest vielleicht nur eins nicht vergessen."

„Und das wäre, Miss Oberschlau?" Aber es lag kein Stachel in seinen Worten.

„Dass du nicht allein bist. Sieh mal, ich bin da, Snape wird dich mit Sicherheit nicht im Stich lassen ... und meine Eltern werden zwar am Anfang den Schock ihres Lebens kriegen, aber wenn sie sehen, dass du es ernst meinst, werden auch sie dich unterstützen."

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, in welche Gefahr du dich und deine Familie damit bringst."

„Hältst du mich wirklich für so blöd? Natürlich weiß ich, dass es gefährlich ist. Aber was soll ich machen? Meinen Kopf ewig unter einer Bettdecke verstecken und nie wieder die Augen aufmachen? Das Risiko ist nun mal hoch, gerade wenn es um Voldemort und seine Anhänger geht. Aber ob mit oder ohne dich, ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen, und zwar mit allem, was ich habe und tun kann."

„Das ist die typische Ich-bin-so-tapfer Gryffindor Scheiße."

„Tapferkeit kommt meist erst mit den Umständen, so blöd es auch klingt. Du hast schließlich auch eine Menge davon gezeigt."

„Wer, ich? Du spinnst. Das ist nicht mein Terrain, das überlasse ich mit Freuden dir."

„Was ist mit Tyron?" hakte sie nach. „Du hast dich ihm entgegengesellt und ihn getötet. Du hast Maynew in einer Halle von bewaffneten Leuten angegriffen und damit unseren Fluchtweg freigemacht."

„Das waren bloß glückliche Umstände plus Selbsterhaltung, das hat nichts mit Heldenmut zu tun."

„Wer spinnt jetzt? Du hättest genauso gut sitzen bleiben und keinen Finger rühren können. Und komm mir nicht wieder mit ´Nur zusammen können wir nach Hause kommen´, denn ich nehme dir einfach nicht ab, dass du in diesen Momenten überhaupt daran gedacht hast."

Draco gab keine Antwort, und dadurch war ihr natürlich klar, dass sie recht hatte.

„Könnte ich mich nicht einfach mit dir zusammen unter besagter Bettdecke verkriechen?" fragte er schließlich.

Ginny schnaubte amüsiert.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich was dagegen habe? Aber nur, wenn du danach auch bereit bist, dein Leben endlich mal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."

„Spielverderber."

Sie stand auf, klopfte sich die Erde von der Hose und reichte ihm dann die Hand. Ehe sie sich's versah, hatte er sie gleich wieder heruntergezogen und saß nun auf seinem Schoß.

„Du wirst mir dabei helfen müssen", murmelte er und küsste sie. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll."

„Ich auch nicht", gab sie offen zu. „Aber irgendeine Lösung werden wir schon finden."

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Aber noch bevor irgendetwas anderes passieren konnte, erhob sich plötzlich ein vierstimmiges Fauchen, und die Hölle brach los.


	20. Seelenstriptease

Blossom kreischte und verschwand blitzschnell auf einem der Bäume.

Draco und Ginny fuhren auseinander.

Vier riesige Gramière stürzten in ihre Richtung, die silbernen Augen blitzten unheilverkündend, und sie fauchten mörderisch.

Draco stieß Ginny aus dem Weg und warf das Chakra. Es verfehlte die erste Katze nur um Haaresbreite, und er fluchte lauthals.

„Los, machen wir es wie Blossom, rauf da!"

Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so schnell geklettert zu sein. Hinter sich konnte sie Draco hören, der jetzt das Schwert, was er Maynew abgenommen hatte, wie einen Speer warf. Einer der Gramière fiel zu Boden und blieb liegen, doch die anderen drei fingen nun an, mit aller Kraft abwechselnd Tatzen und Körper gegen den Baum zu hämmern.

Ginny rutschte ab und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten.

„Der Baum ist total morsch, das hält der nie lange durch!" rief sie verzweifelt.

„Dein Schwert!"

„Die treffe ich doch nie im Leben!"

Ein grauenvolles Geräusch von abbrechenden Ästen antwortete ihr, als Draco den Halt verlor und auf den Boden stürzte.

„Draco!" Ginny warf ebenfalls ihr Schwert, aber wie sie vermutet hatte, es landete weit neben seinem Ziel und blieb im Morast stecken.

Zwei der verbliebenen Gramière umkreisten den Slytherin drohend, während der letzte weiter versuchte, Ginny wie eine reife Frucht vom Baum zu schütteln.

Draco richtete sich halb auf und erstarrte dann, als eine der Katzen ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. Der silberne Blick war lähmend, und gegen seinen Willen sank er wieder auf die Erde zurück, die Augen immer noch in das unheimliche, metallene Glitzern versenkt.

Ginny klammerte sich an einen der Äste und sah entsetzt, wie Dracos Augen leer wurden.

Der Gramièr bellte triumphierend, jetzt hörte er sich eher wie ein Hund als eine Katze an. Dann packte er vorsichtig ein Bein des Slytherins mit den Zähnen und begann, ihn fortzuschleifen.

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht!" Ginny schleuderte erst ihre Tasche, und dann kleinere Äste auf die Katze. Die schüttelte sich nur gereizt und ließ sich nicht beirren. Ihr Griff verkrampfte sich um den modrigen Stamm des Baumes, der durch die gewaltige Kraft des Gramièrs hin- und herschwankte.

Etwas wie ein Flüstern erhob sich. Nicht nur Ginny hörte es, sondern auch die Katzen. Sie standen auf einmal still wie Salzsäulen und spitzten unruhig die Ohren.

Das Licht der Elmsfeuer schien sich plötzlich zu verstärken, und das merkwürdige Geräusch wurde lauter. Dann erhob sich mitten aus dem Sumpf eine riesige Hand aus Morast und Schlamm, eingetaucht in grünes Leuchten.

Ginny starrte ungläubig darauf, während die Gramière in Bewegung kamen. Sie versuchten, die Hand anzugreifen, bissen jedoch nur in Erde, die auseinander fiel und sich sofort danach wieder in die Erscheinung manifestierte.

Dann schlug die unheimliche Hand zu. Eine der Katzen heulte auf, als sie in das nächste Sumpfloch geworfen wurde. Sie versuchte, sich herauszuwinden, und fauchte dann wie wild, als etwas sie nach unten zog. In Sekundenschnelle war sie verschwunden, als hätte sie nie existiert.

Die anderen beiden Gramière versuchten nun zu fliehen, aber auch sie hatten keine Chance und wurden genauso schnell ergriffen wie der erste. Ginny hörte Knochen brechen, als die Hand beide Katzen umschlang und dann ebenfalls in den Sumpf warf.

Die Erscheinung blieb einen Moment regungslos über dem Sumpf stehen. Dann machte sie ein oder zwei Bewegungen in Ginnys Richtung und zerplatzte – besser konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Erde, Schlamm und Sumpfpflanzen regneten auf den Boden, und das glühende Leuchten erlosch schlagartig.

Ginny saß immer noch mit offenem Mund auf dem Baum. Hatte die Hand ihr eben _zugewinkt_?

Draco hatte eine kräftige Schlammdusche abbekommen, und richtete sich nun auf.

„Was zum ...", murmelte er und sah sich dann wild um. „Wo sind die Gramière hin?"

Ginny kletterte eilig nach unten und rannte zu der Stelle, an der er saß.

„Hast du das auch gesehen?" keuchte sie.

„Was gesehen? Ich weiß nur noch, wie das Vieh mir in die Augen gestarrt hat – und dann nichts mehr, alles schwarz. Wo sind die hin? Und warum bin ich voll Dreck?"

„Wenn ich dir das erzähle, hältst du mich verrückt."

„Tu ich sowieso schon, gib dir keine Mühe." Draco war eindeutig wieder der alte.

Ginny erzählte, was passiert war. Sie zögerte kurz, aber dann erwähnte sie sogar das Winken der Erscheinung.

„Irgendwas ist hier", sagte Draco nachdenklich, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

Sie sah sich unbehaglich um.

„Du meinst – etwas im Sumpf? Etwas, was jeden unserer Schritte verfolgt?"

„Na ja." Draco stand auf und wischte sich die Erde vom Gesicht. „Ich glaube eher, es ist der Sumpf selbst. Jelin sagte, wenn die Leute aus Falínga ihm nicht opfern würden, würde der Sumpf immer näher an die Stadt herankriechen und sie schließlich verschlingen. Ob's stimmt, weiß ich natürlich nicht."

„Klingt logisch. Ein normales Moorgebiet würde sich entweder ausbreiten oder nicht, aber sich bestimmt nicht von einem Opfer beeinflussen lassen."

„Und ich wette, ich weiß auch, warum Es das tut. Es besteht eine Verbindung zwischen Falínga und Yorga, das wissen wir von Jelin. Und dieses Es scheint kein Freund von Tanadryl zu sein, sonst hätte es doch die Gramière nicht aufgehalten."

„Was ist Es dann? Ein Tier? Eine Pflanze? Nur ein Bewusstsein, dass sich überall befindet? Was?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Begnügen wir uns einfach mit der Antwort, dass es uns freundlich gesonnen ist – das ist meiner Ansicht nach das einzige, was zählt."

Ginny schüttelte sich.

„Es ist ein unheimliches Gefühl. Es hat uns sicher beobachtet, seitdem wir hier sind."

Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, und sie wurde rot.

Draco hatte ihren Gedankengang erraten, und er grinste.

„Komm schon, Scrawny, es ist ja nicht so, dass es sich aufmacht und überall erzählt, was wir hier gemacht haben. Übrigens, dabei fällt mir gerade etwas ein." Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Ginny konnte seine Augen funkeln sehen, und das machte sie prompt misstrauisch.

„Und, was wäre das?"

„Du hast beim aufstehen gesagt, heute Nacht kann ich mit dir machen, was ich will." Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Draco!"

* * *

„Und, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?" Draco meinte das nicht ernst, man konnte es seiner Stimme anhören.

Ginny antwortete deshalb gar nicht erst und kuschelte sich in seinem Arm zusammen.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da mal", sagte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Hmm .. was denn?" fragte Ginny ungnädig. Sie hatte schon fast geschlafen.

„Du und Maynew ... habt ihr ... ich meine ... seid ihr ... oder überhaupt ... du weißt schon."

Ginny unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie um Worte ringen hören, und beschloss, ihn ein wenig länger zappeln zu lassen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du damit sagen willst", antwortete sie deshalb unschuldig.

„Hör auf zu grinsen, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Vergiss nicht, dass du im Gegensatz zu mir kitzelig bist."

„Das wagst du nicht! Draco, hör auf!" Ginny versuchte lachend, ihn abzuwehren - vergeblich. „Okay, okay, ich werde antworten, aber nur, wenn du aufhörst!"

„Und?"

Sie wurde schlagartig wieder nüchtern.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Weder mit Maynew noch mit sonst irgendjemandem. Zufrieden?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon." Er strich mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen. „Willst du denn?"

Ginny blieb einen Moment stumm. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie antworten sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie dann zögernd. „Irgendwie habe ich mir das immer ein bisschen anders vorgestellt."

„Blumen und ein romantisches Abendessen vorweg?" Das klang spöttisch.

„Jetzt mach dich nicht auch noch lustig über mich!" entgegnete sie heftig. „Und, was ist, wenn es so wäre? Jedenfalls möchte ich mit Sicherheit nicht, dass mir ein Schlammmonster dabei zusieht, oder ich jeden Moment Angst haben muss, dass mich wieder eine dämliche Katze angreift!"

Wütend drehte sie sich um.

„Scrawny, du übertreibst."

„Mein Name ist Ginny, falls du dir das endlich mal merken kannst!"

Draco merkte, dass sie ernstlich sauer war, und verdrehte die Augen.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Und wenn du eine Entschuldigung hören willst – gut, ich entschuldige mich hiermit. Könnte ich jetzt wieder mit deinem Gesicht reden und nicht mit deinem Rücken?"

Ginny stellte sich taub. Seine Frage hatte zweierlei Gefühle in ihr vorgerufen, die sich in ihrem Inneren nun bekriegten. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie es und hatte es von Anfang an gewollt, aber die andere Empfindung war schlicht und ergreifend Angst.

„Ich brauche einfach noch Zeit. Mir geht das alles ein bisschen zu schnell", sagte sie dann unterdrückt.

„Du hast mich völlig falsch verstanden, Scra ... Ginny. Das sollte nicht heißen, unbedingt heute Nacht, oder morgen - schließlich können wir uns auch so ganz gut beschäftigen", sagte Draco, wieder mit einer Spur Spott in der Stimme. Wie zum Beweis fing er an, ihren Hals zu küssen, und seine Hand wanderte über ihren Oberkörper, um dort ihre Brüste zu streicheln.

Ginny spürte, wie er seinen nackten Körper an ihren Rücken presste, und stöhnte unwillkürlich leise.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich ...", begann sie, aber Draco griff nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie herum.

„Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen", murmelte Draco und zog ihren Kopf in Kussreichweite. „Wenn du sagst, du brauchst Zeit, dann kriegst du die auch. Hauptsache, ich kann davon ausgehen, dass die Antwort irgendwann mal ja ist."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet mal aus deinem Mund zu hören."

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich über dich herfalle oder dich zwingen würde, ja zu sagen? Was würde mir das bringen? Ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe mich endgültig entschieden, was ich tun werde, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen. Es wäre ein absolut glänzender Start für mich, wenn ich zugeben müsste, dass ich meine Freundin vergewaltigt habe, oder?"

Ginny sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Irgendwie schon. Du hast mich das erstemal als deine Freundin bezeichnet."

„Ja, und? Würde dir was anderes besser gefallen?" Er überlegte, gespielt übertrieben. „Lass mal sehen – wie wäre es mit Betthäschen? Gespielin?"

Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Erst machst du mir ein Kompliment, und dann reißt du wieder Witze darüber. Du bist echt ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für mich."

„Das ist halt meine Art, großartigen Gefühlsduseleien aus dem Weg zu gehen, gewöhn dich besser dran. Ich wurde nicht dazu erzogen, meine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht da sind, kapiert?"

„Ähem", machte Ginny.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nichts. Deine ... _Gefühle _liegen nur gerade offen vor mir", sagte sie zuckersüß und wies mit dem Finger nach unten.

Draco sah an sich herunter. Die ‚Bettdecke' war weggerutscht, und entblößte nun seinen Unterkörper.

„Und dich habe ich mal für schüchtern gehalten."

* * *

Während der nächsten Tage passierte nichts aufregendes.

Sie durchquerten den Sumpf nun zügig. Dann und wann regte sich etwas in den Tümpeln, aber es erwies sich immer nur als irgendein Wassertier.

Blossom schien sich aufrichtig darüber zu freuen, Ginny und Draco endlich als Paar zu sehen. Die Echse wuselte von einem zum anderen und quietschte immer begeistert, wenn sie sich ab und zu flüchtig küssten. Draco hatte sie sogar eines Abends energisch verscheuchen müssen, nachdem sie sich neben ihren Schlafplatz gelegt und sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Slytherin und Gryffindor stritten sich nach wie vor mindestens zwanzigmal am Tag, aber der scharfe Ton war daraus verschwunden.

Ginny hatte sich schließlich sogar ein Herz gefasst und ihn nach dem _Herrn der Ringe _gefragt – sie war einfach neugierig, woher Draco das Muggelbuch kannte.

„Ich lese eben viel", bekam sie als Antwort. „Um nicht vor Langeweile zu sterben. Das meiste, was wir im Unterricht beigebracht bekommen, musste ich schon vorher zigmal in Malfoy Manor über mich ergehen lassen. Außerdem gibt es mir immer eine gute Gelegenheit, mich in meinem Zimmer ein- und Pansy auszusperren."

„Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny horchte auf. „Wieso auszusperren? Ich dachte immer, ihr wärt ein Paar?"

„Ja, das war auch genau das, was Hogwarts denken sollte – ganz zu schweigen von Pansy. Ich habe vielleicht einen schlechten Geschmack", er blinzelte in Ginnys Richtung, die ihm daraufhin eine kräftigen Tritt gab, „aber _so _schlecht ist er nun auch wieder nicht."

„Und warum hast du sie dann nicht einfach da hingeschickt, wo der Pfeffer wächst?"

„Weil unsere Familien einen Deal gemacht haben, Weasley. Oder ein Heiratsversprechen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Vater hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich gegen diese Vereinbarung verstoßen hätte. Ich habe so getan als ob, aber mehr als ein bisschen Rumgeknutsche hat's nicht gegeben. Merlin sei Dank." Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Ginny war stehen geblieben.

„Aber heißt das dann nicht, dass du dich daran halten musst?"

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts", stellte Draco klar. „Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, wird sich so einiges ändern. Wahrscheinlich muss ich dann aufpassen, dass mich nicht ganz Slytherin verprügelt." Das hörte sich recht düster an.

Sie versuchte, ihn abzulenken.

„Das mit Parkinson habe ich ja nun verstanden. Aber warum ausgerechnet Muggelbücher? Du kannst Muggel doch nicht ausstehen!"

„Ein paar Dinge, Weasley. Erstens, ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen Muggel. Zweitens, wenn ich das je zugegeben oder auch nur ansatzweise gezeigt hätte, hätte mich mein Vater – wie im Fall Pansy – gegrillt und danach filetiert, und drittens sind diese Bücher, die ich gelesen habe – Fantasy, Science Fiction, Horror und so was – von Muggeln geschrieben worden, die von einer Welt wie der unseren träumen. Das macht die Sache eben interessant."

„Und wenn sie jemand in deinem Zimmer gefunden hätte? Dann wäre doch das ganze aufgeflogen. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du als Vertrauensschüler dein eigenes Zimmer hast, aber das Risiko erscheint mir doch enorm hoch."

„_Wenn _mal jemand in meinem Zimmer war – und das ist nicht oft passiert, ich kann es nämlich nicht leiden – dann hat er nur Bücher über Magie gesehen. Der Zauber, den ich um sie gewirkt habe, ist so stark, dass ich selbst meinen Vater damit getäuscht habe. Für so schlau müsstest du mich eigentlich halten."

„Hm." Ginny ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Wie hast du das ausgehalten? Ich meine, dieses lebenslange Versteckspiel? Gibt es überhaupt jemanden, der weiß, was für eine Maskerade du da abgeliefert hast?"

„Vier Leute. Außer dir. Meine Mutter, Severus, ein Freund von mir – und Remus Lupin. Obwohl ich stark vermute, dass Dumbledore ebenfalls etwas ahnt. Der weiß doch immer alles."

„Was? _Lupin_? Wie passt _der _denn da rein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat, aber er hat mich von Anfang an durchschaut. Vielleicht hat das irgendwas mit dem Spürsinn von Werwölfen zu tun, was weiß ich. Schöne Ironie eigentlich – meinen eigenen Vater konnte ich was vorspielen, aber ihm nicht. Aber er hält den Mund."

„Was ich immer noch nicht so ganz verstehe ..." begann Ginny, und Draco stöhnte.

„Könnten wir die Psychoanalyse Draco Malfoy jetzt bitte mal beenden?"

„Nur eins noch. Wenn du gewusst hast, wie deine Entscheidung im Endeffekt ausfallen würde – warum hast du dich nicht viel eher entschlossen, die Maske fallen zu lassen? Ich meine, dir muss klar gewesen sein, _wie _sie ausfallen wird, sonst hättest du doch keine schauspielerische Meisterleistung hinlegen müssen."

„War es mir eben nicht. Verdrängung ist eine ziemlich große Versuchung, und manchmal spielt man seine Rolle so gut, dass man hinterher gar nicht mehr weiß, _dass _man sie überhaupt spielt. Wäre Voldemort nicht wieder aufgetaucht, wäre ja auch alles bestens gewesen – bis auf die Parkinson Sache, aber da hätte ich schon irgendwie ´ne Lösung gefunden. Sein erneutes Wiederaufleben zwingt mich dazu, die Schauspielerei aufzugeben – endgültig."

„Das heißt, wir hätten am Ende des Schuljahres eine ziemliche Überraschung erlebt, oder wie sehe ich das?"

„Möglich. Besser ist, man fängt gar nicht mit diesem ‚Was wäre wenn' Spielchen an. Vielleicht wäre ich auch einfach nur abgehauen und hätte mir eingeredet, dass es so das Beste ist. Undenkbar ist es nicht."

„Hui. Ziemlich kompliziert, das ganze."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Beide gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Erzählst du mir, worum's geht? In dem Buch?" fragte Ginny ein bisschen später.

„Was, hier?"

„Was sollen wir sonst machen? Hey, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!" sagte sie hastig, als er schon wieder begann, sie mit den Augen auszuziehen. „Es interessiert mich einfach, außerdem ist es dann nicht mehr ganz so still hier."

„Ob ich das noch zusammenkriege?" Draco sah jetzt skeptisch aus. „Es ist schon Jahre her."

„Bitte."

„Na gut, aber wehe du lachst."


	21. Der Sumpf der Götter

Endlich hatten sie das Ende der Sümpfe erreicht.

Ginny blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht, das sich dahinter erstreckte.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich so was wie echtes Licht mal vermissen würde", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen.

Draco versuchte, gegen die gleißende Sonne etwas zu erkennen.

Beide fuhren herum, als sich hinter ihnen wieder ein flüsterndes Geräusch erhob. Aus einer Schlammpfütze entstand ein Wirbel, der sich schließlich in ein Gesicht verwandelte.

Ginny keuchte überrascht, und Draco, der hinter ihr stand, wich zurück.

Es war das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

„Wir wünschen euch, dass ihr euer Ziel erreicht." Die Stimme bestand aus einem Rascheln, wie Laub, das von Herbstbäumen fiel. „Unsere Gedanken sind mit euch. Der König der Untoten ist auf euren Fersen, aber Wir werden ihn aufhalten, solange Wir können."

„Wer sind Sie? Wer sind Sie wirklich?" fragte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco krallte sich in ihren Arm, und Blossom, die auf seiner Schulter saß, quietschte. Es hörte es sich fast erfreut an.

„Der Sumpf der Götter, Fremdlinge. Habt keine Furcht vor Uns, Wir stehen auf eurer Seite, seitdem ihr Unseren Boden betreten habt."

Dumbledores Gesicht aus Schlamm verzog sich nachdenklich.

„Wir nehmen Gestalt an, die Wir aus euren Gedanken spiegeln. Lasst euch dadurch nicht erschrecken. Sollten Wir vielleicht lieber diese annehmen?"

Wieder ein Wirbel von Schlamm, und diesmal manifestierte sich das Gesicht von Severus Snape über dem Sumpfloch.

„Ist mir wesentlich angenehmer", murmelte Draco, während Ginny abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte.

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei der Schlamm aufspritzte.

„Oh, ihr seid amüsant", sagte er – Es – und das Rascheln der unsichtbaren Blätter wurde lauter. Es hörte sich fast wie ein Lachen an. „Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr so etwas wie euch gesehen. Behaltet das bei, und ihr werdet Welten regieren!"

„Das wollen wir doch gar nicht." Ginny griff unwillkürlich nach Dracos Hand, und der Slytherin drückte sie leicht. „Wir wollen doch bloß nach Hause!"

Snapes Gesicht, geformt aus Licht und Sumpf, wurde ernst.

„Kleine Lady, hier geht es nicht mehr allein um euren Wunsch, nach Hause zurückzukehren – darum ging es nie. Ihr werdet die Stadt des Todes erreichen, aber ihr werdet Gesellschaft bekommen, Wir sehen es deutlich. Wir können uns bemühen, sie aufzuhalten, aber der König der Untoten kennt einen Weg, Uns zu besiegen und den Durchgang zu gewähren. Die letzte Schlacht wird anbrechen, und ihr werdet euch nicht heraushalten können."

Dracos Gesicht wurde nun grimmig.

„Genau, wie ich es geahnt habe", murmelte er.

„Aber das Portal!" sagte Ginny gespannt. „Existiert es wirklich, oder war das nur eine Lüge?"

„Es existiert, ohne jeden Zweifel."

„Wenigstens etwas. Wie weit müssen wir noch gehen, bis wir die Totenstadt erreicht haben?" erkundigte sich Draco.

„Sie liegt vor euch."

„Das ist doch unmö ..." Draco drehte sich wieder um und verstummte dann mitten im Satz.

Seine Augen hatten sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen müssen, aber was dahinter lag, übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen.

Auch Ginny sah fassungslos darauf.

Sie standen am Fuße eines gewaltigen Berges. Er war so hoch, dass man die Spitze mit dem bloßen Auge kaum erkennen konnte. Eine breite Straße mit geradem, glattem Pflaster wand sich wie eine Schlange zu ihr hinauf. Immens viele Steinbauten, manche so groß wie ein Palast, manche nicht größer als eine Hütte, waren dicht an dicht gebaut. Obwohl man sehen konnte, dass sie lange verlassen waren, strahlten sie immer noch Eleganz und Prunk aus. Viele waren mit mattschimmerndem Metall verziert, einiges davon sah aus wie echtes Gold.

„Und _die_ sind besiegt worden? Die Erbauer? Von was, um Merlins Willen?!" Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

„Sie wurden verdorben", sagte der Sumpf hinter ihm. „Das Böse erhielt Einzug in ihren Herzen und fraß sich von innen durch die Reihen, und am Ende haben sie sich gegenseitig vernichtet, als ihr Hass aufeinander groß genug war."

„Alle? Es können doch unmöglich _alle _gegeneinander gekämpft haben!" Ginny sah betroffen aus. „Was ist mit Frauen, Kindern? Alten Menschen? Warum ist _überhaupt _keiner mehr hier?"

„Unglücklicherweise doch. Und nachdem die letzte Schlacht vorbei war, erlagen die wenigen letzten Menschen – es war nicht mehr als eine Handvoll - dem Portal, das ihr so verzweifelt sucht. Es ist sehr mächtig, sehr alt – und sehr böse."

„Moment mal, Auszeit, da komme ich nicht mehr mit!" Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Davon haben wir überhaupt noch nichts gehört! Wie kann ein Gezeitenportal böse sein? Es ist nur ein Tor, richtig?"

„Falsch. Weißt du denn, wie ein feststehendes Portal entsteht, du, der sonst immer auf alles eine Antwort hat?"

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Ginny kichern.

Draco warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nein. Bis wir hierher kamen, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass so etwas wie ein feststehendesPortal überhaupt existiert."

„Kurzfristige Gezeitenportale sind wie ein Riss in den Dimensionen. Der Riss heilt, und sie sind unwiderruflich geschlossen. Ein _feststehendes _Portal dagegen entsteht immer, wenn ein Loch gerissen wird das sich nicht mehr schließen kann. Und um einem Missbrauch zu verhindern, wird ein Wächter eingesetzt, der sich dauerhaft mit dem Portal verbindet. Doch dieser Wächter war keine gute Wahl."

„Wer setzt sie ein? Die Wächter? Und wer hat die Macht, einfach so mir nichts dir nichts die Dimensionen dauerhaft zu zerstören?"

„Das wissen Wir nicht. Man sagt, die großen Götter selbst wählen sie aus. Sei es so, das ist nichts, was für euch wichtig ist. Das Portal schläft noch, aber das wird sich ändern, sobald ihr den inneren Ring betretet. Und danach seid auf der Hut."

„Kennen Sandrine und Tanadryl die Wahrheit?" fragte Ginny.

Das Gesicht aus Schlamm schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Sie wissen es nicht. Tanadryl will dieses Portal. Sandrine hat euch erzählt, mit einem solchen Portal könnt ihr euch buchstäblich _zurückwünschen _wo ihr hergekommen seid. Das entspricht der Wahrheit, und das ist Tanadryls Problem. Er kennt nur diese Welt, er kann sich nicht an einen Ort begeben, den er noch nie gesehen hat. Deswegen will er euch. Er weiß nichts von dem Wächter, und wenn er es wüsste, wäre es ihm egal. Wir können uns vorstellen, dass beide sogar bereitwillig zusammen arbeiten würden."

„Warum?"

„Weil das Böse sich immer gegenseitig erkennt. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, der Weg nach oben ist weiter, als er aussieht. Und denkt immer daran, dass nicht alles auf dieser Welt gegen euch arbeitet."

Draco und Ginny sahen sich an, und dann wieder auf das Schlammgesicht.

„Woher wisst Ihr soviel?" fragte Draco nach einer Pause.

„Die Zeit zum Reden ist vorbei, junger Lord. Die Armeen der Untoten haben den Boden des Sumpfes betreten, gerade in diesem Moment, und Wir werden angegriffen. Ihr solltet euch beeilen. Scyro, kehr zu Uns zurück."

Die kleine Feuerechse sprang von Dracos Schulter und hüpfte ein paar Schritte auf den Sumpf zu. Dann zögerte sie, drehte sich um, und blieb zaudernd sitzen.

„Scyro, du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt, und Wir sind sehr zufrieden mit dir. Aber dein Platz ist hier."

„_Sie _haben Blossom geschickt?!" Ginny hatte geglaubt, so leicht könnte sie nichts mehr erschüttern, aber sie hatte sich geirrt. „Aber dann müssen Sie ja schon die ganze Zeit gewusst haben, dass wir hier sind, und das Sumpfgebiet durchqueren würden!"

„Wir wussten es, seitdem ihr durch das Gezeitenportal geworfen wurdet. Scyro sollte euch vor Gefahren bewahren, und sie hat das sehr gut gemacht. Doch nun ist es für sie an der Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Die Echse gab einen klagenden Ton von sich, blieb aber unverwandt sitzen. Sie schien hin- und hergerissen zu sein, ihrem Herrn zu gehorchen oder den beiden anderen zu folgen.

„Draco – Scrawny – Portal – Blossom."

"Du kannst sie nicht begleiten, Scyro. Höre auf Unseren Befehl."

„Blossom – Abschied." Damit hüpfte sie auf Ginny zu, kletterte hastig an ihr hoch und umschlang mit ihren langen Schwanz zärtlich ihren Hals. „Scrawny – Glück."

„Vielen Dank für alles, Blossom. Du warst uns eine große Hilfe." Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Die Echse sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann sprang sie mit einem kräftigen Hüpfer zu Draco hinüber.

„Draco – Mistvieh."

„Genau." Auch Dracos Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Klang. „Ich hatte schon gehofft, ich könnte dich auf Pansy ansetzen, aber das muss ich wohl vergessen. Die hasst nämlich Eidechsen."

„Draco – Glück."

„Wir werden es brauchen. Alles Gute, Blossom."

Die Echse sprang auf den Boden und verschwand dann blitzschnell im Sumpf.

Wieder ertönte ein Rascheln wie von Blättern, und das Sumpfgesicht war ebenfalls verschwunden. Das immerwährende, grüne Leuchten, dass Draco und Ginny während ihrer Reise begleitet hatte, erlosch plötzlich, und der Sumpf sah tot und leer aus.

„Ob Tanadryl den Sumpf endgültig vernichtet?" fragte Ginny leise.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Aber Es hat recht gehabt – wir wollten uns jetzt darum kümmern, dass wir das Portal finden, bevor Tanadryl hier ankommt."

Ginny wollte etwas einwenden, und nickte dann nur.

„Gehen wir."


	22. Die Totenstadt

Den stillen Sumpf hinter sich lassend, setzten Ginny und Draco das erstemal Fuß in die Totenstadt.

Ihre Schritte waren merkwürdig gedämpft, als sie anfingen, die Straße hinaufzugehen. Keiner sprach.

„Wer auch immer dieser verdammten Stadt ihren Namen gegeben hat", sagte Draco schließlich. „Er hat genau gewusst, von was er geredet hat."

Ginny nickte. Es war unheimlich. Wenn sie ihre Phantasie anstrengte, konnte sie die Leute sehen, die hier früher die Straße bevölkert hatten, die Häuser angeregt mit Leben. Jetzt wehte nur noch ein leichter Wind, und es war so still, dass sich dieser direkt bedrohlich anhörte.

„Kannst du weitererzählen?" bat sie irgendwann. „Es ist noch viel unheimlicher, wenn wir auch nichts sagen."

Draco war mittlerweile irgendwo in der Mitte der Geschichte angelangt. Erstaunlicherweise fiel ihm beim Erzählen alles wieder ein, was er vor Jahren einmal gelesen hatte.

Ginny gefiel die Erzählung, und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nach ihrer Rückkehr sofort die Bücher zu besorgen. Mittlerweile verstand sie auch, warum Draco damals gesagt hatte, ihre ganze Reise käme ihm vor wie ein Abklatsch aus dem _Herrn der Ringe. _Es gab ein paar Parallelen, auch wenn sie noch so gering waren.

Besonders gut gefielen ihr die paar Gedichte, die der Slytherin scheinbar mühelos wiederholen konnte.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst." Auch Draco ging die Stille auf die Nerven.

Während er erzählte, versuchte Ginny, sich so gut es ging auf seine Stimme zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Diese ganze Atmosphäre in der Totenstadt schien etwas abgrundtief Düsteres zu umgeben. Vielleicht schlief das Tor wirklich, wie der Sumpf ihnen versichert hatte, aber seine Anwesenheit schien sich in jedem Schatten wiederzuspiegeln, der hinter den Häusern auftrat ...

„Du hörst gar nicht zu", sagte Draco etwas zu laut.

„Tut mir leid. Ich ... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich würde am liebsten meine Beine in die Hand nehmen und abhauen", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stimmte Draco ihr zu.

„Mir geht es ähnlich. Es ist, als würden wir durch eine dicke Nebelwand gehen. Als ob alle Menschen, die hier mal gewesen sind, nur darauf lauern, sich auf uns zu stürzen, als Geister oder sonst wie."

„Ja." Ginny hatte eine Gänsehaut, und sie rieb sich über die Arme. „Die Sonne geht schon unter. Heute schaffen wir es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr nach oben."

„Wir haben Fackeln."

„Wir müssen aber irgendwann mal schlafen. Und außerdem – im Dunkeln wird das alles hier sicher noch schlimmer."

„Glaubst du denn, wir machen in einem dieser Gebäude nur ein Auge zu? Lass uns lieber weitergehen."

Aber nachdem die Sonne vollends den Horizont verlassen hatte, musste Draco wohl oder übel zugeben, dass Ginny recht behielt. Selbst am Tage war der Gang durch die Totenstadt unheimlich genug gewesen, aber im flackernden Fackellicht verwandelte sich die Straße in wabernde Flecken, die vor ihren Augen hin- und hertanzten. Das drückende Gefühl war noch stärker geworden, und beide sahen sich alle naselang um und erwarteten, dass sie gleich etwas angreifen würde.

„Du hattest recht. Wenn wir noch länger weitergehen, dann drehen wir beide durch", sagte er halblaut. „Lass uns zusehen, dass wir in einem der Häuser unterkommen. Das ist hier schlimmer als ein Gruselroman."

„Wenn du jetzt auch noch aus einem Horrorbuch zitierst, dann gebe ich dir ein Tritt in den Hintern", antwortete Ginny gespielt aufmüpfig, aber ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Musst du mich unbedingt daran erinnern?" Draco zog ein Gesicht.

„Das da vorne, das sieht wenigstens nicht so hochherrschaftlich aus", sagte sie und wies auf ein Haus, dass etwa die Größe des Fuchsbaus hatte.

Sobald sie die Türschwelle durchschritten hatten, fiel plötzlich das merkwürdige, drückende Gefühl von ihnen ab. Sie sahen sich überrascht an.

Ginny drehte sich um und wollte noch einmal hinausgehen, aber Draco packte nach ihrem Arm.

„Nicht. Sei lieber froh, dass wir hier drin einigermaßen sicher sind."

Er hob die Fackel und sah sich um. Seit langer, langer Zeit hatte sich hier niemand mehr aufgehalten, das erkannte man auf den ersten Blick. Der Staub war zentimeterhoch, und es roch muffig.

„Scheint eine ehemalige Empfangshalle gewesen zu sein. Sieh dir diese ganze Dekoration an – ich versenke mich im Schlamm, wenn das nicht Gold ist."

Der lange Gang, der vor ihnen lag, hatte viele Nischen, und in jeder von ihnen befand sich ein kunstvolles Gefäß oder Gegenstand.

Ginny musste ihm recht geben, es sah wirklich aus wie pures Gold.

„Da hinten geht eine Treppe rauf. Vielleicht finden wir da etwas, wo wir schlafen können."

Sie ging vor, und Draco folgte ihr. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig herum, aber die Stille blieb unverändert.

„Na, wenn das nicht ein Willkommen ist!" sagte Ginny überrascht, als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatten.

Die erste Tür stand offen, und sie hatte offenbar etwas gesehen, was ihr zusagte.

Draco drängelte sich an ihr vorbei.

„Kommt einem ja vor wie eine Einladung. Ich sag dir was, Scrawny, das macht mich irgendwie total misstrauisch."

Es schien ein ehemaliges Schlafzimmer gewesen zu sein. Das Bett, dass am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, war breit und hätte mindestens zehn Personen genügt. Der Raum, in dem es stand, hatte die Größe eines Ballsaales.

Ginny seufzte.

„Man kann es auch übertreiben, Malfoy. Hier war doch ewig keiner mehr, und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann sieh dir den Boden an."

Sie hatte recht, der Fußboden war ebenfalls mit einer dicken Staubschicht belegt. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sich jemand in letzter Zeit in diesem Zimmer aufgehalten hatte.

„Vielleicht haben wir einfach mal Glück. Ich meine, wenn wir es schaffen, diesen ekligen Staub aus dem Bett rauszukriegen."

Ginny klopfte darauf, und wich dann hustend zurück, als sich eine große Wolke erhob, die im Fackellicht zu Boden fiel.

„Vielleicht." Dracos Blick war nach wie vor skeptisch.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sich die beiden dicht aneinander gedrängt und versuchten, einzuschlafen.

„Blossom fehlt mir", wisperte Ginny nach einiger Zeit.

„Manchmal war das Vieh echt nervtötend, aber du hast recht", gab Draco zu. „Irgendwie gehörte sie dazu."

„Was uns wohl da oben erwartet?"

„Denk lieber nicht darüber nach."

„Leichter gesagt als getan."

Draußen begann wieder leise eine Glocke zu läuten. Diesmal konnte man sogar bestimmen, woher der Laut kam, und sein Ursprung war die Bergspitze.

Ginny fröstelte.

„Vielleicht hätten wir den Sumpf auch nach der Glocke fragen sollen. Irgendeiner muss das Ding ja schließlich läuten."

„Möglicherweise der Wächter." Draco rutschte unbehaglich herum.

„Ich denke, der schläft?"

„Scrawny, ich weiß es nicht. Geduld ist auch nicht gerade meine größte Stärke, aber wir werden uns damit abfinden müssen zu warten, bis wir das Tor erreicht haben. Oder was auch immer uns da oben erwartet."

Der Ton der Glocke war wieder verstummt.

„Wir sollten wirklich versuchen, zu schlafen. Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, als würden wir in nächster Zeit nicht mehr dazu kommen."

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie beide diesen Ratschlag beherzigen konnten.

* * *

Gegen Morgen wachte Ginny auf und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.

Wenn der Sumpf wirklich recht behielt, würden sie heute das Portal und damit den Endpunkt ihrer Reise erreichen. Obwohl sie hoffte und sich geradezu nach Hogwarts sehnte, fragte sie sich gleichzeitig, was sie dort wohl erwarten würde. Wenn sie es überhaupt schafften, und nicht ganz woanders landeten.

So ganz hatte sie nicht verstanden, warum es Tanadryl nicht einfach möglich war, durch das Portal zu gehen, ohne einen Punkt zu kennen, an dem er ankommen konnte. Schließlich hatten sie beide Chryois auch vorher nicht gekannt, und Dracos Schilderung des Gezeitenportals war eine gänzlich andere gewesen als die des Sumpfes. Hatte das wirklich etwas mit dem feststehenden Tor zu tun? Wieso unterschieden sich die beiden Portale so sehr?

Ginny bezweifelte, dass sie auf diese Fragen je eine ausreichende Antwort bekommen würde.

Draco neben ihr schlief immer noch wie ein Stein. Sie schüttelte ihn, denn es war Zeit, aufzubrechen.

„Die Sonne geht auf."

„Die ist in einer Stunde auch noch da", kam die ungnädige Antwort.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wenn ich je einen Morgenmuffel gesehen habe, dann bist du das."

„Sagt mir ausgerechnet diejenige, die nicht mal von Kanonen wach wird." Draco streckte sich, gähnte und sah dann missmutig an sich herunter. „Eins sag ich dir, am meisten freue ich mich darauf, mir morgens wieder saubere Klamotten aus dem Schrank nehmen zu können."

„Was wohl zu Hause inzwischen alles passiert ist?" überlegte Ginny laut.

„Wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, ist der Krieg bereits vorbei." Seiner Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass er nicht daran glaubte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich auch eher, ob die anderen uns inzwischen abgeschrieben haben, oder ob sie sich bemühen, uns zu helfen."

„Scrawny, sie _können _uns nicht helfen, hast du das immer noch nicht verstanden?"

„Was ist, wenn auf der Erde ebenfalls ein feststehendes Portal besteht?" erwiderte sie angriffslustig.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wo sie suchen sollen, das ist und! Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir sind!"

„Dumbledore ..."

Draco wurde ärgerlich.

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, er kann auf dem Wasser wandeln, aber er ist nicht allwissend. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, uns zu finden, ansonsten wären sie doch längst hier aufgetaucht! Wir sind jetzt über zwei Monate hier!"

„Du schaffst es auch immer wieder, einem das letzte bisschen Hoffnung zu rauben!" Ginny war ebenfalls sauer.

„Ich bin bloß realistisch, im Gegensatz zu anderen Anwesenden!"

* * *

Zank und Streit waren abrupt vergessen, als sie die Türschwelle überquerten.

Sofort schlug das unheimliche Gefühl wieder zu, diesmal noch heftiger. Hier draußen war es kalt und regnerisch, und die Totenstadt wirkte düsterer denn je.

Ginny hörte jemanden mit den Zähnen klappern. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass es ihre eigenen waren.

Draco hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und sah ebenfalls aus, als würde er gleich wieder den Berg hinabrennen.

„Gehen wir. Das ist nicht zum aushalten." Ginny wäre am liebsten mit geschlossenen Augen weitermarschiert.

Je weiter sie nach oben kamen, umso drückender wurde die Last, die auf ihnen lag. Beide bekamen einen Mordsschrecken, als die Glocke plötzlich wieder läutete. Mittlerweile hörte es sich ziemlich nahe an.

„Das verdammte Ding macht mich wahnsinnig", murmelte der Slytherin verbissen.

Ginny hatte sich leicht zu ihm umgedreht, und wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als ihr ein entsetztes Keuchen entfuhr.

„Draco, sieh doch, da!"

Tief unter ihnen, am Fuße des Berges befand sich jetzt eine Armee von Untoten, Gramièren – und sogar Menschen waren darunter. Der Sumpf, an dessen Rand sie stand, war nicht mehr im entferntesten grün. Man konnte sehen, wie Bäume, Büsche und Sumpfpflanzen in sich zusammensanken, langsam erstarrten und zu Stein wurden. Eisige Stille lag über dem Tal, die Armee gaben keinen Laut von sich.

„Die steinernen Wälder." Ginnys Stimme klang gepresst. „Jetzt wissen wir, wie sie entstanden sind, oder? Es ist Tanadryl."

„Wer _ist _dieser Typ?" Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Wir sind Magier, verdammt, und wir haben hier überhaupt keine Zauberkraft! Warum er? Wie kann er so etwas großes wie den Sumpf der Götter einfach vernichten?"

Die Armee teilte sich, und eine dunkel verhüllte Gestalt auf einem riesigen Calinor bewegte sich durch die Gasse. Man konnte sehen, wie sie ihren Kopf hob und zur Bergspitze hinauf sah.

Draco und Ginny duckten sich hastig. Beide wussten nicht, ob man sie von unten sehen konnten, aber das Risiko war zu hoch, es nicht zu tun.

„Ehrlich gesagt, so habe ich mir immer das Auftauchen von Voldemort vorgestellt", sagte Draco unterdrückt. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, mal in der Schusslinie eines anderen schwarzen Lords aufzutauchen."

„Beeilen wir uns lieber. Die sind doch bestimmt viel schneller als wir!"

Kaum hatte Ginny es ausgesprochen, setzte sich die Armee am Fuß des Berges in Bewegung. Fast alle waren beritten, und ohne Zweifel war ihr Tempo enorm.

„Du hast recht. Schnell!"


	23. Schock für Hogwarts

_Hogwarts_

Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankprofessor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, saß an seinem Pult und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten. Um der Wahrheit der Ehre zu geben, er starrte nur auf das – teilweise – unleserliche Geschreibsel einiger Drittklässler, aber mit seinen Gedanken war er meilenweit entfernt.

Es waren über zwei Monate vergangen, seitdem Draco Malfoy und Virginia Weasley durch das Gezeitenportal geschleudert worden waren. Nichts war unversucht gelassen worden, die beiden wiederzufinden, doch das Ergebnis war gleich null. Mittlerweile hatte selbst Molly Weasley fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Er selbst war zwar schon lange als Spion enttarnt worden, hatte jedoch noch ein oder zwei Kontakte, von denen selbst Voldemort nichts ahnte. Eine seiner besten Quellen war Narcissa Malfoy, die wie Molly umkam vor Sorge um ihr Kind.

Durch sie hatte er erfahren, was genau in der verhängnisvollen Unterrichtsstunde passiert war, und Severus kochte immer noch vor Wut. Wie leicht hätte das Portal ganz Hogwarts mit sich reißen können!

Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew waren hart bestraft worden. Sie würden noch etliche Monate brauchen, bis sie sich von Naginis Gift vollständig erholt hatten. Er wünschte sich nur, sie wären endgültig getötet worden, zwei Kreaturen weniger, um die man sich hätte Gedanken machen müssen.

Severus erstarrte, als sich plötzlich ein klagender, unwirklicher Laut im Klassenraum erhob. Seine Augen fielen auf den Punkt, an dem seine beiden Schüler das letzte Mal gesehen worden waren, und er war nahe daran, sich über die Augen zu reiben. Ein stecknadelgroßer Lichtpunkt war aufgetaucht, der rasant größer wurde.

Der ehemalige Todesser ergriff unverzüglich seinen Zauberstab.

„_Finite Incantatem_!" bellte er.

Es nützte nichts, und das Licht wurde heller und heller. Schon bald zeichneten sich Konturen ab, und es schien, als würde ein freischwebendes, riesiges Gemälde im Raum hängen. Einen Moment noch war die Oberfläche verschwommen, und verdichtete sich dann zu einem Bild.

Draco Malfoy und Virginia Weasley, in _sehr _ungewohnter Kleidung und beide deutlich verändert, standen dicht nebeneinander und starrten auf etwas, was aus Severus' Blickwinkel nicht ersichtlich war. Offensichtlich redeten sie miteinander, aber man konnte nichts hören, keinen Laut.

Aber eine andere Stimme erhob sich, sie war laut und verzerrt, und ihre Worte waren in einer fremden Sprache. Sie klang unwirklich und geisterhaft.

Severus Snape stand einen Moment da wie angewurzelt. Dann wirbelte er herum und rannte förmlich aus dem Saal. Die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend, sprach er Dutzende von Bannsprüchen, um den Raum zu versiegeln, und machte sich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

* * *

_Chryois_

Ginny und Draco hetzten weiter, den Weg hinauf.

Mittlerweile konnte man die Armee der Untoten auch hören. Scheinbar gaben sie sich nicht damit zufrieden, die Bergspitze zu erreichen, sondern plünderten auch gleichzeitig die verlassenen Häuser.

Schon bald zeigte sich das Ende der Pflasterstraße. Was ihren Blick fast magisch anzog, war der riesige Glockenturm, der inmitten der sonst leeren, großen Plattform stand, die die Kuppe des Berges darstellte.

Sie rannten weiter, während hinter ihnen das Kriegsgebrüll der Armeen lauter wurde.

Die leere Ebene war aus rotem Sand. Als sie die Grenze überschritten, blieben beide abrupt stehen. Das düstere Gefühl, das inmitten der Totenstadt vorherrschend gewesen war, fiel unvermittelt von ihnen ab, wie in dem Gebäude am Tag zuvor. Dafür trat etwas anderes an seine Stelle.

„Fühlst du dich auch beobachtet?" Draco sah sich unbehaglich um.

Ginny konnte sehen, dass er eine Gänsehaut hatte, und sie nickte.

Beide starrten zu dem Turm, als die Glocke mit einem tiefen Klang zum Leben erwachte. Nur mühsam widerstanden sie dem Bedürfnis, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, so laut war das Geräusch. Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, und der Ton verstummte.

„Gehen wir dorthin. Scheinbar wird es von uns verlangt." Ginny marschierte los, ohne sich umzublicken, und Draco folgte ihr wortlos.

Die Holztür, die den Eingang zum Turm darstellte, war alt und quietschte schauerlich, als Ginny sie entschlossen aufzog. Sie sah nach oben, und entdeckte eine enge Wendeltreppe, die von Staub und Spinnenweben bedeckt und umringt war.

„Wie kann jemand da oben sein, wenn es kein Geist war?" fragte sie halblaut.

„Wir werden es herausfinden, oder?" Draco zögerte noch einen Moment, und betrat dann die Treppe. Kaum hatte er die erste Stufe berührt, als sich ein grauenvolles Geräusch erhob. Der Turm schien zu zittern, und erste Steine schlugen auf die Erde.

„Draco, nicht!" schrie Ginny, aber es war zu spät.

Der Boden unter ihnen brach ein, und die rothaarige Gryffindor konnte gerade noch Dracos Arm packen, bevor sie in die Tiefe stürzten.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Severus Snape standen vor der versiegelten Tür des Zaubertranksaales.

„Es waren Malfoy und Ginny? Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Sirius, zum x-ten Male.

„Ja!" fuhr Snape ihn gereizt an. „Ich habe keine Halluzinationen, Black, dass kann ich dir versichern!"

„Meine Herren!" sagte Dumbledore energisch. „Behalten Sie bitte Ihre Aversionen für sich, bis diese Sache geklärt ist!" Er wandte sich an Severus. „Sie konnten die Stimme nicht verstehen?"

„Nein, Direktor", sagte Snape, immer noch mit einem wütenden Seitenblick auf Sirius Black. „Sie hat eine andere Sprache gesprochen, aber das Bild war eindeutig. Sie leben noch."

„Wenn es kein Trugbild war." Minerva McGonagall, sonst die Beherrschtheit selbst, sah völlig aufgelöst aus.

„Unwahrscheinlich. _Finite Incantatem_!" Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, und öffnete sie dann.

Das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot, ließ alle fünf auf der Türschwelle verharren.

* * *

_Chryois_

„Leben wir noch?" krächzte Ginny. Sie hatte das Gefühl, unter einem riesigen Steinhaufen begraben zu sein. „Das ist ja die reinste Menschenfalle!"

„Allzu tief sind wir ja auch nicht gefallen. Früher muss das mal so was wie eine Falltür gewesen sein. Los, hoch mit dir."

Draco reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Und jetzt?"

Die beiden sahen sich zweifelnd um. Es war düster, und nur das schwache Licht vom Loch der Decke aus erhellte die Finsternis ein wenig.

„Gut dass wir die Fackeln noch haben."

„Das darf ja alles nicht wahr sein!" Draco sah fassungslos auf den Gang vor ihnen, „Wir rennen wie die Vollidioten diesen Berg rauf, und jetzt geht's wieder runter! Was wird das hier, die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde?!"

Er hatte recht, der breite Gang war in das Erdinnere eingegraben und führte kontinuierlich nach unten.

„Was soll's? Gehen wir einfach, zurück können wir ja schlecht." Ginny sah zur Decke, die zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt war. „Jetzt werden wir wohl nie erfahren, wer die Totenglocke geläutet hat."

Erde knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie den Abstieg begannen. Teilweise konnte man an den Wänden vermoderte Fackelhalter aus Holz erkennen, aber man sah ihnen an, dass sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt worden waren.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

„Wo um Merlins willen befinden die beiden sich da?" brachte Sirius heraus. „Und warum benutzen sie Fackeln, und nicht ihre Zauberstäbe?"

Ein Kichern erhob sich in dem Saal.

„Das können sie nicht. Sie haben keine Zauberkraft da, wo sie sind."

Dumbledore trat vor. Die sonst so freundlichen, blauen Augen waren hart und streng.

„Ich bin Professor Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie sind hier eingedrungen, und ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie sich augenblicklich aus Hogwarts entfernen."

„Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, was Ihren beiden ehemaligen Schülern derzeit passiert?" Die Stimme war lauernd. „Ich dachte nur, Sie würden gerne erfahren, wie und wo die beiden sterben werden."

Ein schallendes Gelächter folgte.

Die Zauberer waren erstarrt.

„Sie _wagen _es ..." fauchte Snape, aber Dumbledore fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Sie werden uns nicht in unseren Mauern bedrohen, wer auch immer Sie seien mögen. Bringen Sie Mr Malfoy und Miss Weasley unverzüglich zurück."

„Das kann ich nicht, Mylord." Die Stimme war nach wie vor spöttisch. „Sie müssen schon selbst die Schwelle des Portals überschreiten. Wollen wir wetten, ob sie es schaffen?"

Wieder das höhnische Gelächter.

„Wer sind Sie?" rief McGonagall schrill.

„Man nennt mich den Wächter. Oh, und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich vorher nicht daran gedacht habe, dass Chryois eine andere Sprache spricht. Ich muss Sie verunsichert haben, Professor Snape."

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Nicht im geringsten", stieß er dann hervor. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Ich weiß viele Dinge." Der lauernde Ton war wieder da. „Der Blonde und die Rothaarige, sie sind schon ein seltsames Gespann. Man könnte glauben, sie hassen sich abgrundtief, und gleich danach kämpfen sie wieder für eine Sache. Einerlei, es wird ihnen nichts nützen. Entweder sie werden sterben, oder sie werden das Verderben mit auf eure Seite bringen."

In dem überlebensgroßen Gemälde mitten im Raum gingen Draco und Ginny gerade den Gang entlang, die Fackeln hoch über den Kopf erhoben. Sie redeten miteinander, und Ginny lächelte über etwas, was Draco gesagt hatte.

Dumbledore dachte nach, während die vier anderen fasziniert auf das Bild starrten.

„Lassen Sie uns mit ihnen reden", sagte er schließlich.

„Auch das kann ich nicht, Professor. Das einzige, was mir möglich ist, ist dieses Bild zu erstellen, genau an dem Ort, wo sie verschwunden sind. Warum lehnen Sie sich nicht zurück und genießen die Show? Vielleicht sehen Sie sie ja sogar lebendig wieder, wenn auch nicht allein."

„Hören Sie auf, Spielchen mit uns zu spielen!" fuhr Sirius auf. „Und sagen Sie uns, um was es überhaupt geht!"

„Bedaure, Sirius Black, das zu erzählen würde mich meinen Posten kosten. Wir dürfen uns nicht aktiv in das Geschehen der Welten einmischen – bis auf kleinere Schlupflöcher wie dieses hier."

„Und warum zeigen Sie uns dieses Bild überhaupt?" McGonagalls Lippen waren zu dünnen Strichen zusammengepresst.

„Weil es mir Spaß macht. Es ist sehr langweilig, ein Tor zu bewachen, und niemand kommt zu Besuch." Der Wächter kicherte wieder. „Jetzt bin ich wieder wach, und ich habe die Möglichkeit dazu. Das reicht mir als Grund."

„Albus, wir müssen die Schüler evakuieren. Solange sich dieses Wesen hier befindet ..." Remus Lupin brauchte seinen Satz nicht zu beenden, alle hatten verstanden.

„Oh, ich bin auf das Portal beschränkt", antwortete der Wächter, und etwas wie Ärger klang in seiner Stimme mit. „In Wirklichkeit befinde ich mich noch immer in meiner Welt, und nur die Stelle, an der das kurzfristige Gezeitenportal stand, ist mir zugängig."

„Severus."

„Ja, Direktor?"

„Sie versiegeln den Klassenraum erneut. Das Auftauchen des Wächters muss unter allen Umständen geheim gehalten werden, was die Schüler betrifft. Ihr Unterricht wird bis auf weiteres ausfallen. Minerva, wir werden eine Versammlung des Phönix Ordens einberufen, und das so schnell wie möglich, um über eine weitere Vorgehensweise zu entscheiden."

Dumbledore sah wieder auf das Bild, wo Ginny und Draco inzwischen etwas wie eine unterirdische Kammer erreicht hatten.

„Wächter", sagte er dann hart. „Wenn Sie gelogen haben, dann werden wir einen Weg finden, Sie zu zerstören, dass kann ich Ihnen versichern. Sollte nur etwas von Ihnen in einem anderen Teil von Hogwarts auftauchen ..."

Er ließ den Rest in der Luft hängen.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt." Der Wächter klang jedoch, als würde er innerlich lachen. „_Noch _habe ich keine Chance, etwas zu tun."

_Und genau dieses ´noch´ _dachte Sirius _macht mir Sorgen._


	24. Die Falle schnappt zu

_Hogwarts_

Der gesamte Phönix-Orden war dem Aufruf Professor Dumbledores gefolgt und hatte sich innerhalb einer Stunde in 12 Grimmauld Place versammelt. Deutliche Nervositätheit stand im Raum, ein so urplötzliches Treffen konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

Molly und Arthur Weasley, die deutlich älter aussahen als noch zwei Monate zuvor, waren von ihren Söhnen umringt. Kaum einer von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Das änderte sich, als Dumbledore kurz mitteilte, was in Hogwarts geschehen war.

„Sie lebt?" flüsterte Molly ungläubig. „Ginny lebt wirklich?"

„Sie leben beide noch, und es sieht aus, als würde es ihnen einigermaßen gut gehen."

„Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts und mich selbst davon überzeugen." Molly stand schon neben ihrem Stuhl.

„Molly, ich verstehe, dass Sie aufgeregt sind, aber bitte setzen Sie sich wieder. Wir haben ein weiteres Problem, und das ist der Wächter, der sich derzeit in Hogwarts aufhält. Nach seiner Aussage ist es ihm nicht möglich, den Raum zu verlassen, in dem sich das Gezeitenportal aufgehalten hat. Die Frage ist jedoch, wie wir uns verhalten sollen."

„Dem Wächter ist nicht zu trauen", sagte Snape kalt. „Er zeigt uns das nicht, damit wir wissen, dass die beiden noch am Leben sind, sondern weil er will, dass wir sie sterben sehen."

„Was?!"

Remus Lupin nickte.

„Ja. Entweder das – oder sie würden das Verderben mit auf unsere Seite des Portals bringen, das waren seine Worte. Er weigert sich, auf Fragen zu antworten, was das betrifft."

„Die anderen Schüler!" Tonks richtete sich besorgt auf. „Wir sollten die Schule solange schließen, das ist doch eine immense Gefahr! Außerdem ist Harry auch dort!"

„Prinzipiell würde ich Ihnen zustimmen, Tonks, aber wir sitzen ein wenig in der Zwickmühle. Nur das Ministerium beziehungsweise die Schulräte können diese Zwangsferien genehmigen, das heißt, wir müssten Fudge informieren."

„Und wie weit ist der Weg von Fudge zu Voldemort?" murmelte Arthur Weasley, der verstanden hatte.

„Sie nehmen mir die Worte aus dem Mund, Arthur. Wir machen ihn geradezu darauf aufmerksam, dass in Hogwarts etwas abläuft, was für ihn sehr interessant sein wird. Experimente mit Gezeitenportalen sind nichts neues, aber eine _Rückkehr_? So etwas war bis jetzt nicht möglich. Könnte er es unter Kontrolle bringen, würde es ihm immense Möglichkeiten verschaffen."

„Aber sagten Sie nicht, ein Gezeitenportal würde sich immer nur kurz öffnen und danach sofort wieder verschwunden sein?" knarrte Mad Eye Moody.

„Soweit es ein mit Hilfe von Rajahin geöffnetes Portal betrifft, ist diese Aussage auch durchaus korrekt. Aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass es sich hier um ein sogenanntes feststehendes Portal handelt, daher auch der Wächter."

„Worin besteht denn der Unterschied?"

„Permanent und temporär. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Vielleicht können uns Miss Weasley und Mr Malfoy aufklären, falls sie wieder zurückkommen."

Dumbledore betonte das Wörtchen _falls _unmerklich.

„Dann werden Sie die Malfoys mit Sicherheit auch nicht informieren, dass ihr Sohn noch lebt. Das hieße ja, den Kopf sofort in die Schlinge zu stecken."

„Korrekt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Lucius Malfoy mit aller Macht versuchen würde, die Rückkehr zu verhindern."

„Wieso das?" Molly starrte ihn an. „Das ist immerhin sein Sohn!"

„Den er mit Hilfe eines _Imperio _gezwungen hat, das Portal zu öffnen, um Harry Potter aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Und ich könnte mir denken, dass Draco dazu noch ein oder zwei Sachen zu sagen hat."

„Draco Malfoy würde doch nie gegen seinen eigenen Vater aussagen. Völlig unmöglich." Moody schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher, Alastor", sagte Lupin unerwartet. „Vielleicht überrascht er sie noch."

„Einmal ein Malfoy, immer ein Malfoy."

„Beenden wir die Diskussion, sie führt zu nichts. Die Frage ist weiterhin – sollen wir das Ministerium informieren, oder nicht? Wer dafür ist, hebt bitte die Hand."

Alle schwiegen, und keiner bewegte sich.

„Gut, dann werden wir Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Niemand darf den Zaubertranksaal betreten, außer den Mitgliedern des Phönix Ordens. Einer von uns sollte sich immer darin befinden, um zu beobachten, was weiterhin geschieht und um notfalls einzugreifen, falls sich das Portal doch öffnet. Lassen Sie sich auf keinen Fall auf eine Diskussion mit dem Wächter ein."

„_Wir _werden die ersten sein!" sagte Molly energisch.

Dumbledore kannte sie zu gut, um ihr zu widersprechen.

* * *

„Ginny", flüsterte Molly.

Die Weasleys waren auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hogwarts gekommen und starrten nun auf das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot.

„Niemand hat etwas davon gesagt, dass das Bild zweigeteilt ist", sagte Bill und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das kommt daher, weil die beiden getrennt wurden", erscholl die Stimme des Wächters.

In der rechten Hälfte konnte man Ginny sehen, die von düster aussehenden Gestalten flankiert wurde. Alle hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, und voran schritt eine alte Frau, deren Gesicht ihnen vage bekannt vorkam. Ginny hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und sah aus, als würde sie fieberhaft nachdenken.

Die linke Hälfte war schwarz.

„Wo ist Malfoy? Ist er tot?"

„Nein. Es ist nur ziemlich dunkel dort, wo er hängt." Der Wächter schien sich aufrichtig zu amüsieren. „Soll ich etwas Licht machen?"

„Hängt? Wie meinen Sie das ... um Himmels willen!"

Draco hing mit gefesselten Händen von einem Balken an der Decke. Seine Füße berührten den Erdboden nicht, und er war geknebelt. Er blinzelte gerade in das plötzlich aufgetauchte Licht, während er weiter versuchte, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Die Handgelenke waren schon blutig.

Molly sah, dass ein Pfeil in seinem Oberschenkel steckte.

„Was passiert da?" fragte sie angstvoll.

Das Gelächter des Wächters war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

* * *

_Eine Stunde früher, Chryois_

„Es scheint, als wäre dieses Loch extra für das Portal gegraben worden."

Ginny kam sich mittlerweile vor, als müssten sie ewig weitergehen.

„Na, gefeiert haben die hier unten bestimmt nicht", knurrte Draco.

Lange, tunnelartige Wände wechselten sich mit riesigen, leeren Räumen ab, und es ging stetig nach unten. Die Decke war größtenteils mit Holz verkleidet und abgestützt.

„Der Arbeitsaufwand muss gewaltig gewesen sein."

„Oder sie hatten eine nette Armee von Sklaven. Es wird immer wärmer, soweit wir kommen", stellte Draco fest und zerrte sich den Umhang von den Schultern.

Beide blieben abrupt stehen, als sich vor ihnen etwas bewegte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben Gesellschaft."

„Unmöglich, dann müssen die doch vor uns da gewesen sein ..."

„... und genau das ist der Fall", sagte eine Stimme, die ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam.

Draco zog das Chakra, Ginny ihr Schwert.

„Lasst die Waffen fallen. Hier stehen zwölf Krieger, die alle ihre Armbrust auf eure Köpfe gerichtet haben."

Fackeln flammten auf. Cray stand in etwa fünf Metern Entfernung, und auch er hatte die Armbrust anvisiert. Hinter ihm standen noch andere Untote in der gleichen Haltung.

„Lasst sofort die Waffen fallen!"

Chakra und Schwert fielen auf den Erdboden. Ginny und Draco wussten, dass sie keine Chance hatten.

„Dreht euch um, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Versucht keine Dummheiten, das könnte euch nicht gut bekommen", sagte der Untote barsch.

„Wie kommen Sie hierher? Was wollen Sie denn überhaupt von uns?" fragte Ginny zornig.

„Wir brauchen einen Köder, Ginny." Das war eine andere Stimme, und sie gehörte Sandrine Slytherin. „Und das ist einer von euch."

„Sie haben das geplant. Sie haben das von Anfang an geplant, richtig?" Draco knirschte wie verrückt mit den Zähnen.

„Ganz recht. Und ihr habt eure Rolle bis jetzt ausnehmend gut gespielt. Es gibt einen wesentlich kürzeren Weg in die Totenstadt, das habe ich euch wohl leider verschwiegen, was?" Um Sandrines Mund spielte ein grausames Lächeln.

„Das und noch tausend andere Dinge!"

„Das Leben ist hart, Draco. Ihr habt wundervolle Lockvögel abgegeben, Tanadryl war euch die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen, seitdem ihr an der Leichenstraße wart. In Falínga hat er sich zurückgehalten, und dort wären meine Pläne fast gescheitert. Daher wies ich Jelin an, für eure Flucht zu sorgen. Denn wärst du getötet worden, Ginny, hätte sich das Portal nicht geöffnet, und Tanadryl hätte davon erfahren."

„Jelin arbeitet für Sie?"

„Er hatte jahrelang die Aufgabe, Falínga zu überwachen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Geschäfte mit Tanadryl keine großen Ausmaße annahm. Oh ja, ich weiß alles darüber, und über ihre kleinen Menschenopfer, um den großen Sumpf zu besänftigen. In diesem Moment verbrennt es gerade zu Asche."

„Kein großer Verlust", gab Draco zurück. „Woher wissen Sie, was alles passiert ist?"

„Ich hätte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten. Das Armband, was sonst? Es _gibt _Magie in Chryois, allerdings nicht so, wie ihr sie kennt. Durch das Armband konnte ich mit euren Augen sehen, wann immer ich wollte."

„Ich Vollidiot." Dracos Stimme war tonlos.

„Woher hättest du das denn wissen sollen?" Ginny fröstelte, trotz der warmen Luft. „Was haben Sie jetzt mit uns vor?"

„Was dich betrifft, du wirst uns zum Portal begleiten, wo wir Tanadryl die Falle stellen werden, die ihn und seine Horden vernichtet. Und Draco ... Cray, fessle ihn."

„Wenn Sie glauben, ich lasse mich hier einfach stillschweigend verschnüren, dann haben Sie sich aber getäuscht!" fauchte Draco und drehte sich um.

Die Spitze eines rasiermesserscharfen Schwertes wies direkt auf seinen Hals. Es gehörte Jelin. Sein Gesicht spiegelte keinerlei Emotionen wieder.

„Tut das nicht, Herr. Haltet still, oder Ihr werdet sterben." Die Hand, die das Schwert hielt, war ruhig und schwankte keinen Millimeter.

Draco duckte sich blitzschnell und trat nach dem Schwert, das klappernd auf die Erde fiel. Den herannahenden nächsten Untoten erwischte er noch mit dem nächsten Tritt, als Cray unvermutet an seiner Seite auftauchte und hart zuschlug. Durch die Wucht wurde Draco gegen die Wand geschleudert, mit dem Kopf voran, und sackte dann benommen an ihr herunter.

„Draco!" schrie Ginny und wollte zu ihm laufen.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Herrin!" warnte Jelin, der sein Schwert wieder an sich genommen hatte und nun in ihre Richtung zielte.

„Du wagst es noch, mich so zu nennen?" zischte Ginny, wütend wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Jelins Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht einmal, als er sich die Spucke abwischte.

„Auch das wird Euch jetzt nichts mehr nützen."

* * *

Fünf Minuten später hing Draco gefesselt und geknebelt von einem der Stützbalken. Seine Augen loderten förmlich vor Wut während er versuchte, sich zu befreien. Durch die Stricke kam das Blut nicht mehr in seine Hände, und sie fühlten sich jetzt schon taub an. Er spie unerlässlich Flüche aus, die natürlich nur als gedämpftes Murmeln ankamen.

Ginnys Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt damit erreichen?" fuhr sie Sandrine an, die gelassen dastand.

„Wir haben das Gerücht ausgestreut, dass nur Draco das Portal öffnen kann. Aber angeblich weiß ich nichts davon, und denke, dass du diejenige bist. Wir lassen ihn für Tanadryl zurück. Keine Sorge, er wird spätestens in einer halben Stunde hier sein, und er braucht ihn lebend, deswegen wird er ihm kein Haar krümmen. Tanadryl wird denken, wir seien bereits durch das Portal gegangen, und weil du die falsche Person bist, wird er davon ausgehen, dass es uns umgebracht hat."

„Nein." Ginny schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen mitgehen. Töten Sie mich meinetwegen, das spielt keine Rolle. Wir werden doch sowieso sterben!"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Mädchen! Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, geht ihr durch das Portal, und seid zu Hause."

„Meinen Sie? Das glaube ich nicht. Draco hatte recht, es war dumm von mir, Ihnen zu vertrauen, aber den Fehler mache ich nicht wieder!"

„Wie heißt es doch so schön? Vertraue niemals einem Slytherin." Sie warf einen Blick zu Draco, der das Gespräch zornbebend verfolgte. „Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du _ihm _vertrauen kannst?" Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war ausgesprochen hässlich.

„Ohne ihn wäre ich längst tot."

„Ja, aber er auch." Sandrines Grinsen verstärkte sich. „Er hat seine Entscheidung also getroffen, ja? Ich habe ihn nur nie sagen hören, welche."

Ginny wurde unsicher.

„Ich vertraue ihm aber", sagte sie trotzdem bockig. „Mehr als Ihnen auf jeden Fall."

„Wie du willst. Kommst du jetzt mit, ohne irgendwelche Mätzchen zu machen?"

„Nein!"

„Schön. Cray?"

„Mylady?"

„Schieß ihm ins Bein."

Dracos Augen wurden groß vor Horror, und Ginny schrie.

„Nein! Nicht, das können Sie nicht ..."

Cray schoss, und der Pfeil landete in Dracos Oberschenkel, nur Millimeter von der Arterie entfernt.

Der Slytherin gab hinter dem Knebel ein dumpfes Heulen von sich, und Blut verfärbte das helle Leder seiner Hose dunkel.

„Der nächste Schuss", sagte Sandrine leise, „geht in die Schulter. Erst in die rechte, dann in die linke. Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal. Kommst du freiwillig mit oder nicht?"

Ginny war zu entsetzt um zu antworten. Ihr Blick traf sich mit Dracos, und der nickte ungeduldig, obwohl ihm vor Schmerzen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ja", sagte sie dann dumpf. „Aber ich schwöre Ihnen, das werden Sie bereuen."

„Du drohst mir?" Sandrine sah sie fast verächtlich an. „Ich lasse mir nicht drohen. Allein dafür verdienst du es, zu sterben, aber wir werden sehen."

Vier Untote schlossen einen undurchdringliche Mauer um Ginny herum, und die Armee der Festung machte sich auf den Weg.

Das Licht nahmen sie mit und ließen Draco hinter sich in der Dunkelheit zurück.


	25. Tanadryl

_Chryois_

Noch mehr als die Schmerzen an den Handgelenken und am Oberschenkel zerrte die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit an Dracos Nerven.

_Ich hänge hier wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank. Ginny hat recht. Trotz aller ihrer Worte, wenn Sandrines Plan aufgeht, dann wird sie uns umbringen lassen. Ich frage mich, wie die Geschichte __**hinter **__der Geschichte aussieht, die sie uns über Rupert Gryffindor erzählt hat._

Er blinzelte, als es plötzlich heller wurde.

_Tanadryl. Es geht also los._

Doch niemand näherte sich. Das Licht schien aus den Wänden zu kommen, so unmöglich das auch klang.

Er sah keinen Grund zum Jubeln dafür. Die Fesseln lockerten sich nicht, und langsam konnte er die Hände nicht mehr bewegen. Der Pfeil hatte seinen Oberschenkelmuskel getroffen, und auch das Bein fing an, taub zu werden.

Ein verstohlenes Rascheln ließ ihn aufschrecken. Ganz weit hinten im Gang bewegte sich etwas sehr kleines. Draco strengte die Augen an, um es zu erkennen.

Dann hörte er ein altbekanntes Quietschen.

„Blossom!" wollte er schreien, aber es kam natürlich nur ein unverständliches _Hmpf _hinter dem Knebel hervor.

Die kleine Feuerechse sah reichlich ramponiert aus. Zwei ihrer Klauen waren blutig, sie hinkte und hinterließ Blutspuren auf der Erde. Die ledrige Haut war großflächig verbrannt.

„Draco!" quiekte sie klagend.

Trotzdem sie offenbar Schmerzen hatte, sprang sie an ihm hoch und begann, mit ihren scharfen Zähnen an den Fesseln zu nagen.

Draco brach der Schweiß aus. Würde die Zeit noch reichen, bevor die Armeen der Untoten ihn erreichten?

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und die ohnehin schon ziemlich malträtierten Handgelenke, und er verbiss sich gerade noch einen Schmerzensschrei. Das erste Seil war zerrissen, und der Erdboden ein Stück näher gekommen.

Dann hatte Blossom es geschafft, und er landete mit beiden Füßen auf der Erde, wo er sich prompt auf den Hintern setzte, als sein verletztes Bein nachgab.

Draco zerrte sich den Knebel aus dem Mund und atmete kräftig durch. Dann betrachtete er den Pfeil, der immer noch aus seinem Fleisch ragte. Versuchsweise zog er daran, aber er musste aufgeben. Die Pfeile waren alle mit winzigen Widerhaken versehen gewesen, das hatte er schon in der Waffenkammer auf der Festung bemerkt. So nahe an der Oberschenkelarterie wagte er nicht, ihn herauszuziehen, die kleinen Metalldornen würden ein riesiges Loch in das Fleisch reißen und ihn zum Verbluten verurteilen.

Andererseits konnte er ja schlecht mit einem Holzpfeil im Bein hier herumlaufen, vorausgesetzt, er konnte überhaupt gehen. Dann gab es nur eine Lösung.

Draco schloss grimmig die Augen, packte den Schaft mit beiden Händen und brach den Pfeil kurz über der Wunde ab. Das sandte neue Schmerzwellen durch das Bein, und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Draco – Scrawny?" piepste Blossom ängstlich.

„Sandrine hat sie mitgenommen. Blossom – was ist mit dem Sumpf? Ist er wirklich tot?"

Die Echse schrie klagend. In dem leeren Gang tief unter der Erde hörte es sich absolut schauerlich an.

„Herr – Tanadryl – Stein. Vergangen!"

„Sandrine hat ihn auf unsere Spur geführt, bedank dich bei ihr." Draco versuchte, aufzustehen, was ihm auch mit Mühe gelang. Einen Sprint durfte er nicht riskieren, aber langsam vorwärts humpeln würde funktionieren.

Blossom sprang wieder auf seine Schulter.

„Scrawny?"

„Wir müssen uns was suchen, wo wir uns verstecken können. Tanadryl und seine Armeen werden sehr bald hier sein, und ich kann sie in meinem Rücken nicht gebrauchen. Dann folgen wir ihnen."

Blossom schwieg als hätte sie verstanden.

* * *

Ginny hätte heulen können vor Zorn. Warum war nur alles so gründlich schiefgelaufen?

Immer mehr Menschen tauchten vor ihr auf. Sie alle hatten sich in den Höhlen versteckt gehalten und versammelten sich nun zu einem Heer, das zahlenmäßig den Untoten deutlich überlegen war. Sie alle waren schwerbewaffnet.

Die Untoten um sie herum ließen ihr kaum Platz, auch nur den Kopf zu drehen. Sie würden ihr keine Chance bieten, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Und wohin hätte sie auch schon fliehen können? Nach vorne, wo nur das Portal auf sie wartete, dass sie ohne Draco nicht durchqueren konnte, oder nach hinten, wo sie direkt in Tanadryls Armen landen würde?

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Der Marsch zog sich scheinbar endlos dahin.

„Wie weit ist es noch?" wagte sie zu fragen.

„Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, Herrin", sagte Jelin halblaut, der irgendwo neben ihr ging.

„Warum hilfst du ihr, Jelin? Wenn sie Tanadryl besiegt hat, wird sie uns umbringen, mich und Draco."

Jelin gab einen knurrenden Befehl, und die Untoten um Ginny ließen sich zurückfallen.

Ginny zwinkerte überrascht.

„Was soll das?"

„Ihr wisst, dass eine Flucht unmöglich ist. Ich habe Euch beobachtet, und gesehen, dass Ihr zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen seid. Die Wache ist überflüssig. Um auf Eure Frage zurückzukommen, ja, Sandrine wird versuchen, euch aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Na bitte." Ginnys Stimme war heiser vor Hass. Ausgenommen Voldemort, wünschte sie sich das erstemal nichts sehnlicher als den Tod eines Menschen. Und das war nicht Tanadryl.

„Denkt immer daran, dass nicht alles auf dieser Welt gegen Euch arbeitet."

Jelin sah mit seinen schwarzen Augen in ihre Richtung.

„Aber ... genau das hat uns doch der Sumpf auch gesagt! Woher weißt du das? Wer bist du wirklich, Jelin?"

Der Gnom sah sich unauffällig um.

„Wenn die Schlacht vorbei ist, und die Armeen geschlagen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr und der Drachen nach Hause zurückkehren könnt. Ich habe eine Aufgabe dort für euch. Und jetzt still."

„Aber ..."

„Jelin!" Sandrines Befehl kam von vorne. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Verliert nicht den Mut, Herrin." Das war alles, und er bewegte sich schlangengleich durch die Reihen zu Sandrine.

Ginny sah ihm hinterher. Konnte man ihm trauen, oder fiel sie wieder in ihren alten Fehler zurück?

* * *

Draco hatte derweil andere Probleme. Es _gab _nichts, wo man sich hätte verstecken können, das war das erste. Das zweite war, mit jedem Schritt rieb nun der abgebrochene Pfeilschaft über die Ränder der Wunde, und sorgte dafür, dass sie immer wieder anfing zu bluten. Nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber er hinterließ Spuren davon auf dem Boden.

Blossom saß auf seiner Schulter und war ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst sehr still. Sie trauerte offensichtlich um den Sumpf, und außerdem war auch sie verletzt.

Plötzlich konnte er den Lärm hören, als die Armee der Untoten in Rufweite kam. Sie hatten ein enormes Tempo drauf, und er wusste genau, dass sie ihn in den nächsten Minuten erreichen würden.

Als ob sich sein Schicksal plötzlich zum Guten wenden würde, entdeckte er einen Riss in der sonst makellosen Höhlenwand, ein Riss, der ausreichte, um sich hineinzuzwängen.

Draco konnte ihn gerade noch erreichen, als das Licht, das den Gang erleuchtet hatte, urplötzlich wieder erlosch und er im Dunkeln stand.

„Mist. Hätte das nicht noch zwei Minuten anbleiben können?"

Blossom hatte den langen Schwanz furchtsam um seinen Hals geschlungen, und er bemühte sich, so weit wie möglich in der Wand zu verschwinden. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das auch reichte, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Fackellicht zitterte über die Wände, als die ersten Untoten an ihm vorbeigingen. Auch Gramière huschten dann und wann an dem Spalt vorüber.

Auf jedem der verfaulenden Gesichter konnte man ein erstarrtes Grinsen sehen. Die Untoten gingen im Gleichschritt und veranstalteten dabei soviel Lärm, dass die Wände vibrierten.

Etwas Sand rieselte auf Draco hinab, genau in seinen Nacken. Doch das war nicht alles, etwas anderes folgte dem Sand, das sich bewegte und dann anfing, unter sein Shirt zu krabbeln.

Der Slytherin konnte nicht einmal wagen, den Kopf zu drehen, und so biss er sich auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass dieses Etwas nicht auch noch giftig war. Doch Blossom hatte es auch gesehen, schnappte kurz zu und zermalmte das Ding mit ihren Zähnen.

Draußen zogen jetzt ein paar Menschen vorbei. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er unter anderem Maynew und Atris erkennen konnte. Dann blieb der ganze Trupp so plötzlich stehen, als ob ein Uhrwerk abgelaufen wäre.

„Etwas ist hier", sagte eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme. Sie klang freundlich und einschmeichelnd, aber er konnte sehen, wie die Menschen erschauerten, als sie sie hörten. „Etwas, das ich haben will. Draco, wo bist du? Wir sollten uns wirklich einmal gegenseitig vorstellen."

_Auf den Trick fall ich nicht rein, da musst du dir schon einen anderen suchen!_

„Ich _weiß _dass du hier bist. Es ist doch furchtbar unhöflich, sich einfach so zu verstecken, oder?"

Die Menge draußen teilte sich, und jemand kam den Gang hinuntergeschritten. Direkt vor dem Spalt blieb sie stehen.

Der Mann, den Draco nun im Blickfeld hatte, trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, die er eben zurückschlug. Lange, nachtschwarze Haare kamen darunter zum Vorschein. Das Gesicht war ebenmäßig, und wirkte auf eine seltsame Weise vertraut. Dann drehte er sich vollends um und streckte die Hand zu dem Riss aus, in dem Draco sich verborgen hielt.

Tanadryl lächelte. Und plötzlich wusste Draco auch, wer er war.

Tanadryl war der Sohn von Sandrine Slytherin und Rupert Gryffindor.


	26. Versuchung

_Chryois_

Draco hatte das Gefühl, den Mund nicht mehr zuzubekommen.

„Draco", sagte die leise Stimme wieder. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns unter weniger unangenehmen Umständen kennen lernen."

Das Spiel war verloren, und der Slytherin wusste es. Er trat aus seinem Versteck hervor, und nicht nur deswegen. Tanadryls Stimme hatte etwas ungemein hypnotisches an sich.

Der König der Untoten sah aus, als hätte er gerade höchstens seinen fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag hinter sich gelassen, obwohl das nie im Leben stimmen konnte. Er war attraktiv, und sein Lächeln einschmeichelnd.

„Ich sehe, man hat dich verletzt", sagte er sanft und berührte Dracos Bein, wobei er mit den Fingern sacht nach oben glitt und seine Hand auf Dracos Hüfte liegen blieb. „Meine Mutter kann manchmal grausam sein, das weiß ich genau. Und mein Fluch wurde dir ausgetrieben." Jetzt strich er über die Malateras Wunde.

_Merlin, was passiert hier? Dieser Typ macht mich gerade an!_

Gewaltsam riss sich Draco von den hellblauen Augen los und zwang sich, die Wand hinter Tanadryl zu betrachten.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Den Weg, kleiner Drache. Den Weg zurück nach Hause. Du wirst mir diesen einen Wunsch doch nicht abschlagen, oder? Es ist ein Zuhause, was ich nie kennen gelernt habe, und Sandrine ist schuld. Du willst doch Sandrine vernichten? Hilf mir dabei, und dann nimm mich mit durch das Tor."

„Du bringst Tod und Vernichtung, weshalb sollte ich dir helfen, meine Heimat zu erreichen?" Draco starrte immer noch stur an Tanadryl vorbei.

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte den Kopf in Tanadryls Richtung zurück. Wieder traf ihn der willenlähmende Blick, und diesmal war er noch intensiver.

„Wir werden Voldemort vernichten, du und ich, zusammen. Du fürchtest ihn, und ich kann dir helfen, ihn ein für allemal in den Abgrund der Hölle zu schicken. Das gleiche mit deinem Vater, Harry Potter ... jeden, den du hasst. Tu dich mit mir zusammen, und deine Welt wird dir zu Füßen liegen!"

Irgendetwas war schrecklich falsch an dieser Logik, aber Draco konnte weniger und weniger darüber nachdenken. Tanadryls Worte ergaben Sinn und eine Fülle von Möglichkeiten eröffnete sich ihm.

Blossom rettete ihn. Sie kreischte auf, krallte sich mit aller Macht in seine Schulter, und Draco wurde aus der Trance herausgerissen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er plötzlich die Armeen der Untoten über die Erde ziehen um alles und jeden zu zerstören, die Wälder in Stein zu verwandeln und aus ihr einen wüsten, leeren Ort zu machen – genau wie Chryois.

_Jemand wird dich in Versuchung führen. Sie ist es nicht wert. _Jelins Worte. Der Gnom hatte genau gewusst, von was er geredet hatte.

Tanadryl würde ihn nicht mehr unter seinen Bann bekommen, so wahr er Draco Malfoy hieß!

„Zieh deine Show woanders ab!" sagte er bewusst grob. „Ich stehe nicht auf Männer, und schon gar nicht auf Irre, die meinen, Macht würde über alles gehen! Und mit meinen Feinden werde ich allein fertig!"

Er richtete den Blick bewusst wieder auf die Augen seines Gegenübers und hielt ihm stand.

Tanadryls Gesicht verzerrte sich. Jetzt wirkte er nicht mehr schön und vollkommen, sondern abgrundtief böse, und die hellblauen Augen waren dunkel wie Sturmwolken.

„Wie du willst!" zischte er. „Du wirst mit uns kommen, ob du willst oder nicht, und du _wirst _mir den Weg ebnen!"

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Du bist genauso ein Großmaul wie Voldemort." Draco riskierte jetzt einiges, er wollte den König der Untoten so wütend wie möglich machen. „Viel Gerede und nichts dahinter."

Tanadryl bellte einen Befehl, und jemand hielt Draco ein Schwert unter das Kinn. Es war Maynew.

„Los, töte mich doch", spottete Draco. Blossom auf seiner Schulter verhielt sich reglos. „Ohne mich wirst du das Portal nie durchqueren können."

Absichtlich verheimlichte er, dass Sandrine dort ihre Falle aufgebaut hatte. Die Wahrheit würde ihn nicht viel weiterbringen, und er beschloss deshalb, ebenfalls mit einem verdeckten Blatt zu spielen.

„Passt auf, dass er nicht wegläuft!" fauchte Tanadryl. „Fesselt ihm die Hände auf den Rücken, und werdet den vermaledeiten Scyro los!"

Blossom sprang hinab und raste in die Schatten. Mehrere Stiefel traten nach ihr, aber die kleine Echse war blitzschnell verschwunden.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Tana, du weißt genau, dass ich keine Wahl habe, als dir zu folgen. Können wir das mit den Fesseln lassen? Deine Mutter hat mich schon genug damit traktiert." Beißender Spott klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Maynew, sofort!"

Der Dunkelblonde rammte Draco seinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ergriff seine Hände.

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, Blondie!"

„Ich mit dir auch, _Süßer_. Ich hab nicht vergessen, was du Ginny antun wolltest. Und niemand fasst meine Freundin an."

„Oh, jetzt ist sie also deine Freundin?" höhnte Atris, während sie Maynew half, neue Stricke um seine Handgelenke zu winden. „Sie kommt ganz schön rum, oder?"

Draco trat zu und erwischte sie mit seinem Stiefel direkt im Gesicht. Atris flog nach hinten und riss dabei zwei der Untoten um. Das tat seinem Bein zwar höllisch weh, aber die Befriedigung über ihre gebrochene Nase war weitaus größer.

Maynew schlug ihm ins Gesicht, aber Draco verzog nicht einmal eine Miene.

„Ist das alles, was du drauf hast, du Galleonsfigur?" fragte er verächtlich. „Und was dich und Atris angeht, ich würde mir an eurer Stelle was merken. Krümmt Ginny ein Haar, und es ist das letzte, was ihr im Leben tun werdet. Denkt an meine Worte."

„Schluss jetzt!"

Tanadryl höchstpersönlich stieß ihn nun vorwärts.

„Eine neue Welt wartet auf mich!"

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Molly und Arthur Weasley, ihre Söhne Bill, Charlie, Fred und George beobachten das Geschehen stumm.

Ginnys Gespräch mit dem merkwürdig aussehendem Gnom, und Dracos Auseinandersetzung mit dem schwarzhaarigen Fremden, der eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit der alten Frau hatte, die sie schon vorher gesehen hatten.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als sich die Tür des Zaubertranksaales öffnete.

„Molly? Arthur? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Remus Lupin.

„Remus, du solltest vielleicht lieber Albus informieren", sagte Arthur gepresst. „Ich glaube, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis sich eine Entscheidung abzeichnet. Ginny ist in der Gewalt von einer Frau und ihrer Armee, und Draco Malfoy ist verletzt und wurde jetzt auf der Gegenseite gefangen genommen. Wir hören nicht, was sie sagen, aber ..."

Remus musterte nachdenklich die beiden Bilder, die jetzt vor ihm standen.

Ginny ging beherrscht vorwärts, während Draco mühsam vor sich hinhinkte, immer wieder gestoßen von einigen der merkwürdigen Gestalten. Beide hatten einen identisch entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja", sagte er dann. „Ich werde Albus bescheid sagen. Aber ich würde sagen, noch kommen die beiden zurecht."

„Sind sie _verrückt_?!" Charlie starrte ihn an. „Sie sind beide gefangen an einem unmöglichen Ort, und diese ganzen Leichen und der Krieg, den die führen ... Wie sollten sie da zurechtkommen?"

Remus wandte den Blick nicht von den Bildern ab.

„Sie tun, was sie tun müssen. Und wir können nicht eingreifen. Es hätte weitaus schlimmer sein können."

Es schien bald so, als würde Draco bei diesen Worten aufblicken und ihn direkt ansehen.


	27. Die Geschichte hinter der Geschichte

_Chryois_

Draco humpelte vorwärts, ab und an immer wieder geschubst von Maynew oder einem der Untoten. Atris hielt sich immer noch stöhnend ihre gebrochene Nase.

Tanadryl ging voraus, und er drehte sich kein einziges Mal mehr um.

_Du hast geglaubt, du könntest nur ein bisschen Süßholz raspeln, und ich würde dir zu Füßen liegen? Vergiss es, mein Freund. Um im Hause Malfoy überleben zu können, kennt man schon den einen oder anderen Psychotrick._

Er grinste unwillkürlich.

„Was gibt's da zu Lachen?" knurrte Maynew und stieß ihn wieder in den Rücken.

„Ich lache über dich, du Schwachkopf." Das brachte ihm einen erneuten Stoß ein.

Um sich abzulenken, und um Tanadryl keine Chance zu geben, in seinen Gedanken herumzuschnüffeln und dort vielleicht auf Sandrines Plan zu stoßen, dachte er über etwas anderes nach.

Tanadryl war also Sandrines und Ruperts Sohn. Wirklich überrascht war Draco nicht, wenn er näher darüber nachdachte. Die Geschichte, die Sandrine ihnen am Anfang der Reise erzählt hatte, war knapp und ein wenig _zu _glatt gewesen. Eine Menge Puzzelteile fehlten ihm noch, aber er hatte eine Ahnung, als hätte Salazar Slytherin wesentlich mehr getan, als nur das Gezeitenportal zu öffnen und seine Tochter zu verbannen.

Rupert Gryffindor war also in den Koboldkriegen getötet worden? Entsprach das auch der Wahrheit? Sandrine hatte damals ziemlich komisch auf diese Aussage reagiert. _Das erzählt man sich, ja? Belassen wir es dabei._ Und wenn man seine Phantasie nutzte und ein wenig weiterspann?

„Hast du ihn selbst umgebracht, Sandrine?" murmelte Draco vor sich hin. „Oder jemand in deinem Auftrag? Was hat Godric dazu gesagt? Und Salazar?"

„Führst du etwa schon Selbstgespräche?" höhnte Maynew.

Draco ignorierte ihn.

Nein, in der Theorie hörte sich das ganz gut an, aber es passte nicht. Warum waren die beiden dann überhaupt zusammengekommen? Ein Heiratsversprechen? Zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor? Nie im Leben, es sei denn, alle Geschichtsbücher bauten sich auf Lügen auf.

Aber in einem war er sich recht sicher, und das hatte mit Tanadryl zu tun. Die gewaltige Macht, die er besaß, aber nur zum Bösen einsetzte, die Untoten, die ihm – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – willig folgten, die Tatsache, dass Sandrine immer behauptet hatte, sie hätte ihr Kind verloren ... das wies auf einen Fluch hin. Und keinen von der netten Sorte. Ein Fluch, der selbst hier in Chryois wirkte. Er musste von jemandem ausgesprochen worden sein, der ebenfalls sehr mächtig gewesen war. Salazar? Godric? _Rupert_?

"Du zerbrichst dir den Kopf über Dinge, die dich nichts angehen." Die Stimme gehörte Tanadryl, der urplötzlich wieder neben ihm ging. „Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch, warum du das tust."

„Tatsächlich?" Draco blieb einfach stehen, und Maynew holte aus.

„Nein, Maynew." Tanadryls Stimme war wieder sanft, und ohne dass er einen Befehl gegeben hatte, verharrte die untote Armee erneut mitten im Schritt.

Seine Augen suchten Dracos, und der Slytherin blickte zurück, ohne unter den Bann zu geraten. Eisiges Hellblau starrte in eisiges Grau, und keiner von ihnen senkte die Augen.

„Du verbirgst etwas vor mir", sagte Tanadryl schließlich, als offensichtlich wurde, dass Draco nicht nachgeben würde.

„Meinst du?" Dracos Lächeln war ausgesprochen raubtierhaft. „Du solltest doch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, es aus mir herauszukriegen, oder?"

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Kopf breit, als versuchte jemand, mit Gewalt an seinen Gedanken zu zerren, und Draco konzentrierte sich auf ein Bild.

_Sperre. Barriere. Das hier ist eine Sackgasse, Tana, an der kommst du nicht vorbei._

Tanadryl zischte wütend.

„Ich könnte dich foltern lassen!"

„Sicher. Aber auch dann würde ich dir nichts sagen, und du hast es sehr eilig, endlich das Portal zu erreichen. Machen wir doch einfach einen Deal, um uns ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben, was meinst du? Mach die Fesseln los, _du _erzählst mir, was damals wirklich passiert ist, und _ich _erzähle dir dann, was ich weiß."

Draco hatte keinerlei Absichten, seinen Teil des Deals zu halten, doch auch diesen Gedanken verbarg er wieder.

Tanadryl musterte ihn einen Moment intensiv, dann nickte er.

„Damit wir vor Langeweile nicht umkommen, warum nicht? Maynew, löse die Fesseln, er kann uns nicht entkommen. Erzählen wir uns einfach eine Gruselgeschichte." Seine Augen funkelten vor Bosheit.

Die Truppen setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

* * *

Sandrines Armee erreichte eine riesige Höhle tief unten im Berg. Sie hätte Tausenden von Menschen platz geboten.

Doch etwas anderes zog Ginnys Blick wie magisch an. Ein riesiger Steinbogen, mit undurchdringlicher Schwärze gefüllt. Das Gezeitenportal, das musste es sein!

Auch Sandrine war dieser Meinung.

„Verteilt euch in der Höhle!" kommandierte sie. „Macht euch unsichtbar, damit euch niemand zu früh sehen kann! Cray, bring mir das Mädchen!"

Der Untote kam auf Ginny zu.

„Ich kann selbst gehen!" fauchte sie, als er nach ihrem Arm fassen wollte. „Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?" wollte sie dann von Sandrine wissen.

„Erst mal – gar nichts. Ich muss nur sichergehen können, dass du keine Dummheiten versuchst, solange wir hier sind und auf Tanadryl warten."

„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach machen? Ohne Draco sind mir die Hände gebunden, und das wissen Sie doch genau!"

„Mir war nicht klar, ob _du _das auch weißt." Sandrine beobachtete sie.

Eine Antwort blieb Ginny ihr schuldig, als die Schwärze im Zentrum des Gezeitenportals plötzlich anfing zu flackern. Dann erschien ein Bild, bei dem Ginny plötzlich alles Sandrine, Draco und alles andere vergaß.

„Mum!" schrie sie und rannte los.

Auf der anderen Seite des Portals sprang Mrs Weasley auf. Man konnte keinen Ton hören, aber ihre Lippen formten den Namen ihrer Tochter.

Jelin packte zu, bevor sie das Portal erreichen konnte.

„Herrin, tut das nicht!" sagte er eindringlich. „Ihr werdet sterben, wenn Ihr ohne den Drachen in das Portal lauft!"

„Jelin, das ist meine Mutter!"

„Soll sie sehen, wie Ihr Euch selbst ins Unglück stürzt? Nehmt Vernunft an!"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Hinter Molly konnte sie ihren Vater entdecken, ihre Brüder bis auf Ron, und noch weiter hinten einen Teil der Lehrer.

„Wendet Euren Blick ab." Jelins Stimme wurde zu einem Murmeln. „Ich verspreche Euch, ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Ihr sie wiedersehen werdet."

Sandrine war neben ihr aufgetaucht und musterte das Bild ohne echtes Interesse. Eine Reaktion kam erst, als sich ihr Blick mit dem Professor Dumbledores traf. Sie wich ein Stück zurück und wandte das Gesicht dann ab.

„Bring das Mädchen mit nach hinten", sagte sie schroff. „Sie werden bald hier sein, und ich wäre gerne vorbereitet, wenn es soweit ist."

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Auch Molly hatte aufgeschrieen, als Ginny auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Ginny! Wir sind hier!"

Ihre Hände berührten das Bild, das unnachgiebig blieb.

„Molly, Sie kann sie nicht hören. Entspricht das der Wahrheit, Wächter?" verlangte Dumbledore zu wissen.

„Das Tor der Welten drüben in Chryois ist stumm", stimmte der Wächter zu.

Ginny wurde derweil von einem Gnom davon gehindert, weiterzulaufen. Er sprach auf sie ein, und Ginny sah wieder verzweifelt in ihre Richtung.

Dann trat eine Frau in das Blickfeld, bei deren Anblick Snape die Augen aufriss.

„Albus, das ist ..."

Dumbledore hob eine Hand, und Snape verstummte, sah aber immer noch fassungslos aus.

Man konnte sehen, wie die Frau zurückwich und dann eilig aus dem Bild verschwand, nachdem sie und Dumbledore einen Blick ausgetauscht hatten.

„Ja. Das ist sie. Das ist Sandrine Slytherin."

„Was?" platzte Sirius heraus. „Die ist doch schon seit Jahrhunderten tot!"

„Nein. Auch sie ist durch ein Gezeitenportal gegangen, allerdings freiwillig." Dumbledores Stimme war eisig. „Nachdem es ihr fast gelungen ist, ganz Hogwarts zu zerstören."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, _das_ in einem der Geschichtsbücher gelesen zu haben", wagte Bill einzuwenden.

„Das können Sie auch nicht. Salazar und Godric haben alle Aufzeichnungen darüber vernichtet, bis auf ihre privaten, die streng in der Familie weitergegeben wurden."

„Was hat das alles mit Ginny zu tun?" Molly war nicht gewillt, sich eine Lektion in Geschichte geben zu lassen.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Molly. Tatsache ist, dass Sandrine gefährlich ist. Zumindest war sie es, als sie noch jung war. Und sie weiß, dass _ich _es weiß."

„Miss Weasley ebenfalls." Snape sah jetzt grimmig aus. „Sandrine Slytherin. Das ist unglaublich."

„Entschuldigung, könnten Sie uns mal aufklären?" fragte Charly vorsichtig. „Wer ist diese Sandrine?"

Dumbledore sah wieder flüchtig auf das Bild. Ginny saß nun mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sandrine war nicht in ihrer Nähe, nur ein oder zwei der unheimlichen Gestalten standen bei ihr. In der anderen Hälfte hörte Draco gerade dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu, der offenbar eine längere Geschichte erzählte. Sein Gesicht wirkte unbeteiligt, aber an seinen geballten Fäusten konnte man erkennen, dass sein Desinteresse nur gespielt und er wütend war.

„Nun, die Wahrheit kann ja niemandem mehr schaden, oder?" Er seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Hogwarts war damals gerade fertiggestellt. Sandrine war die älteste Tochter von Salazar Slytherin. Salazar und Godric sind – wie Sie alle wissen – nie gut miteinander ausgekommen, und beide waren entsetzt, als sich herausstellte, dass Sandrine und Godrics Sohn Rupert heimlich geheiratet hatten. Sie haben sich jedoch widerwillig damit abgefunden, hauptsächlich weil beide ihre Erstgeborenen nicht verlieren wollten. Doch Sandrine hat von Anfang an ein falsches Spiel gespielt. Sie hat ihren Vater gehasst. Sie hat Rupert nicht geheiratet, weil sie ihn geliebt hat, sondern weil es Salazar treffen würde."

„Warum? Was hat Salazar seiner Tochter angetan?"

„Nichts, das alles existierte nur in Sandrines Einbildung. Sie gab ihrem Vater die Schuld am Tod von Yala, ihrer Mutter. Sie erinnern sich, zur gleichen Zeit fanden die Koboldkriege statt, und Yala wurde im Kampf getötet. Den Berichten zufolge war sie eine sehr unabhängige, stolze Frau, die sich von nichts und niemandem etwas sagen ließ. Sandrines Meinung nach hätte Salazar sie aufhalten sollen."

„Okay, ich verstehe, was Sie sagen wollen, aber ist ihre Reaktion nicht maßlos übertrieben?" fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich. Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich vermute stark, dass Sandrine sich so sehr hineingesteigert hat, dass sie nachher fest daran geglaubt hat. Immerhin war sie erst sieben, als Yala umkam. Dass Salazar das ganze dann zähneknirschend hinnahm, muss ihre Wut noch mehr entfacht haben."

„Was ist mit Rupert? Hat er denn nichts gemerkt?"

„Am Anfang nicht. Niemand weiß natürlich, was in Sandrines Kopf vorgegangen ist, aber sie spielte ihre Rolle bis fast ganz am Ende, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Fehler zu machen. Nachdem ihr erster Plan gescheitert war, nahm sie sich ein größeres Ziel vor. Egal, wie sehr sich die Gründer – allen voran Godric und Salazar – in den Haaren gelegen haben, sie alle hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel: Hogwarts."

„Ich komme mehr und mehr zu der Ansicht, dass diese Frau total verrückt gewesen ist." Molly hatte die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Das ist nicht einmal ansatzweise alles", knurrte Snape. Selbst in seiner Stimme klang Abscheu mit.

„Sie kennen diese Geschichte auch?"

Snape ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Dumbledore seufzte und fuhr fort.

„Sie muss die Zerstörung sehr sorgfältig geplant haben. Aber jemand machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung – Rupert. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm gelungen ist, aber damit unterschrieb er sein eigenes Todesurteil."

„Sie hat ihren eigenen _Mann _umgebracht?"

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Rupert war für sie nur ein Werkzeug. Sein Tod muss schrecklich gewesen sein, nicht einmal in den ureigensten Aufzeichnungen Godric Gryffindors werden Sie einen Hinweis darauf finden, was sie getan hat. Nur eins ist gewiss – seine sterblichen Überreste hingen an den Zinnen des fast fertiggestellten Schlosses."

„Merlin." Sirius' Gesicht war weiß.

Selbst Fred und George, die normalerweise auf alles einen Spruch parat hatten, schwiegen und sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Sandrine hat es noch drei Tage lang geschafft, alle zu täuschen und die trauernde Witwe zu mimen. Doch _einer _Frau ist es schließlich gelungen, hinter ihrer Fassade das Monster zu entdecken, das sie wirklich darstellte, und das war Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena konnte die Zerstörung von Hogwarts im letzten Moment mit Hilfe der anderen verhindern. Es muss sehr schwer gewesen sein, Salazar von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen, aber sie hat es schlussendlich doch geschafft."

„Was für Beweise hatte sie denn?"

„Darüber ist nichts bekannt, nur, dass es so war." Snape sah starr auf das Bild, in dem Draco gerade wütend die Zähne fletschte und aussah, als würde er dem dunkelhaarigen Mann gleich an die Kehle springen.

„Sandrine wusste, dass sie das Spiel verloren hatte. Für ihre Verbrechen wäre sie gehenkt worden, einerlei, wer ihr Vater war. Sie öffnete ein Gezeitenportal und verschwand. Für immer, wie man dachte."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das noch nicht alles ist." Arthurs Stimme war schneidend.

Snape und Dumbledore wechselten einen Blick.

„Sandrine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt im sechsten Monat schwanger. Salazar hat ihr Kind verflucht, als klar wurde, dass sie die Mörderin von Rupert und die Anstifterin zur Zerstörung Hogwarts war. Sie stand schon direkt vor dem offenen Portal und hat ihnen allen ins Gesicht gelacht."

„Und Godric ..."

„Auch er fügte einen Fluch hinzu. Dasselbe galt für Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff."

„Aber, es war immerhin sein Enkelkind, genau wie Salazar Slytherins auch!"

„Das sie nach Schließen des Gezeitenportals nie zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Sie wollten, dass Sandrine für ihre Taten büßen würde. Aber wenn ich mir die Konsequenzen so ansehe, sind glaube ich wir es, die dafür zahlen werden. Und wenn nicht wir, dann Ginny und Draco."

„Woraus bestanden diese Flüche?" fragte Molly zittrig.

„Tod, Leiden, Macht und Krankheit."

Drückende Stille lastete nach diesen Worten im Zaubertranksaal. Irgendwo kicherte der Wächter leise.

* * *

_Chryois_

„Tod, Leiden, Macht und Krankheit", sagte Tanadryl genüsslich.

Die Version, die Draco von Tanadryl zu hören bekommen hatte, unterschiedlich sich natürlich deutlich von der, die Albus Dumbledore gerade in diesem Moment den Leuten in Hogwarts erzählte, aber der Slytherin war in der Lage, den Kern herauszufiltern.

„Und wie hat sich das ausgewirkt?"

_Sandrine als gute Schauspielerin zu bezeichnen ist ein Witz. Von der kann selbst ich noch was lernen._

Tanadryl lachte, und Dracos Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dem Geräusch auf.

„Nun, zuerst einmal Krankheit. Malateras geht von mir aus, und nur von mir." Seine Augen glitzerten heimtückisch. „Ich entscheide, wer sie bekommt und wer nicht."

Draco sah auf seinen Arm.

„Ich brauchte etwas, was euch aufhielt, damit ich mich auf eure Spur setzen konnte. Es war zwar nicht lange, aber dieser halbe Tag hat mir genügt. Die pflichtvergessene Kreatur Tyron dazu zu benutzen, dir zu helfen, war nur ... wie sagt man da ... die Krönung des ganzen."

Der Slytherin spürte, wie er wütend wurde, und strengte sich nach Kräften an, das vor Tanadryl zu verbergen.

„Leider haben die Menschen einen Weg gefunden, es zu heilen." Tanadryl schnaubte verächtlich. „Bis es aber soweit war, hatte ich bereits meine eigene Armee. Das ist der zweite Punkt, Tod. Ich umgebe mich damit, und sie sind willige Schergen. Und ich bringe das Leiden über meine Mutter und ihre armseligen Wesen, die sich Menschen von Chryois nennen. Bliebe noch eins übrig, und das ist die Macht."

_Jetzt wird's erst richtig interessant._

„Der Vater meiner Mutter, mein eigener Großvater hat mir diese goldene Möglichkeit in die Hand gegeben, stell dir das vor." Wieder ließ Tanadryl sein Lachen hören, bei dem die wenigen Menschen in seiner Nähe zusammenzuckten und hastig wegsahen.

„Ich kann hirnlose Dinge in Stein verwandeln, nur mit einer Geste. Ich kann Gedanken lesen und auch solche in den Köpfen anderer Menschen einpflanzen, dass sie verrückt werden oder mir bedingungslos gehorchen. Ich bin so mächtig, dass mich niemand aufhalten kann!"

_Hat dir schon mal einer erzählt, dass Hochmut vor dem Fall kommt? _Diesmal machte sich Draco keinerlei Mühe, den Gedanken zu verbergen.

Tanadryl zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Er lächelte weiterhin.

„Was ist mit den Ausnahmen? In Sandrines Armee gibt es Untote, die dir _nicht _gehorchen. Ich habe sie gesehen."

Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, den selbsternannten König der Untoten zur Aufgabe seines unheimlichen Lächelns zu zwingen. Tanadryl entblößte sein Gebiss und knurrte, eine Geste, die an einen Wolf im Angriff erinnerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" spie er dann aus. „Sie wiederstehen einfach! Als ob jemand durch meine Reihen geht und auf sie zeigt, ihnen ihr Gedächtnis erhält!"

„Du bist also doch nicht allwissend." Jetzt war es an Draco, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen.

Blitzschnell wie eine Schlange griff Tanadryl nach seinem Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Dracos Füße hingen ein paar Zentimeter über dem Erdboden.

„Ich hätte Lust, dich hier und jetzt zu töten, du kleines Großmaul!" zischte er hasserfüllt.

„Kannst ... du aber ... nicht", brachte Draco hervor, bemüht, weiterhin Luft zu bekommen.

Tanadryl ließ ihn fallen, und Draco rieb sich über die gequetschten Stellen am Hals.

„Du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, wenn ich erst mal in Hogwarts und mit dir fertig bin!" bellte die Kreatur.

„Habt ihr Fieslinge eigentlich irgendein Handbuch, wo ihr eure Sprüche lernt? Das ist alt, Tana."

_Ja, und du musst es genau wissen, Malfoy. Das hätte von dir sein können._

Doch Tanadryl hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen.

„Nun zu dir. Da gibt es noch eine Kleinigkeit, die du mir erzählen wolltest."

Noch während er diese Worte aussprach, erreichten sie die Kammer des Gezeitenportals, und die Untoten stellten sich in langen Reihen vor dem Tor auf.

Draco beschloss, die Karten doch umzudrehen. Er sah in einem erbitterter Kampf zwischen Sandrine und Tanadryl die einzige Möglichkeit, sich und Ginny zu retten.

„Oh, es ist wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit. Sandrine hat Euch ein bisschen in die Irre geführt, _Mylord_. Du brauchst nicht nur mich, um das Portal durchqueren zu können. Und sie wartet auf dich, um dir den Rest zu geben."

Noch ehe Tanadryl darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erscholl plötzlich der Schlachtruf der Armeen, und die letzte Schlacht brach an.


	28. Der Anfang vom Ende

_Chryois_

Während die ersten Untoten und Menschen anfingen, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten, streifte Dracos Blick kurz über die Hogwarts Leute, die inmitten des Portals zu erkennen waren. Nur bei Snape verharrte er einen Moment, dann wandte er das Gesicht entschlossen ab, und suchte in der düsteren Höhle nach Ginny. Von seiner Familie war niemand anwesend, und genau das hatte er wissen wollen.

Es war schier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, Ginny in diesem Chaos ausfindig zu machen.

Tanadryl war nun weit voraus, und er allein richtete schon ein gewaltiges Blutbad an. Menschen, die unter den Bann seiner unheimlichen Augen gerieten, erstarrten und wurden von den Untoten niedergemetzelt.

Sandrine war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Draco versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich unsichtbar zu machen, aber Atris vereitelte diesen Plan.

„Stehen bleiben!" zischte sie und hob drohend ihr Schwert. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, dich einfach umzubringen, egal was Tanadryl sagt! Es ist deine Schuld, dass Falínga zerstört wurde!"

„Du bist ja echt mutig, einem Unbewaffneten so zu drohen", spottete Draco. Er musste fast schreien, um das Schlachtengetümmel zu übertönen.

Atris wurde rot vor Wut, bewegte sich jedoch vorerst keinen Millimeter.

Sie standen halb im Gang und halb in der Höhle, dicht an der Wand, um von den angreifenden Truppen nicht überrannt zu werden. Diese Position ließ Draco weniger Möglichkeiten, als ihm lieb war, aber Atris hatte auch nicht die Absicht, hier zu bleiben.

„Los! In die Höhle, Hinkebein, sonst wird es dir leid tun!"

Draco ging rückwärts, ohne Atris aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein Fuß streifte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach einem Schwertgriff anfühlte. Ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, die durch sein verletztes Bein rasten, ließ Draco sich auf die Knie fallen, ergriff das Objekt und schleuderte es blindlings in Atris' Richtung.

Es war kein Schwert gewesen, sondern eine Kriegsaxt. Und die steckte nun mit der Schneide voraus in Atris' Schulter. Blut quoll in Massen aus der Wunde, und das blonde Mädchen kreischte schrill.

Draco warf sich herum, als sie trotz allem versuchte, ihr eigenes Schwert nach ihm zu werfen. Es landete etliche Meter von ihm entfernt im festgestampften Sand.

_Treffen will gelernt sein, du blöde Kuh!_

Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für einen freundschaftlichen Austausch.

Draco rappelte sich wieder hoch und überblickte erneut die Höhle. Hinter dem Portal schienen sich so gut wie keine Kämpfenden aufzuhalten, weder Untote noch Menschen. Dahinter ging ein kleiner, schmaler Gang weiter. Es war das beste Versteck, was die Höhle zu bieten hatte – hoffentlich barg sie nicht noch eine unangenehme Überraschung.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen wurde immer matschiger, je näher er dem Portal kam. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch lag in der Luft, und Draco fragte sich flüchtig, wo er einen solchen schon einmal gerochen hatte. Dann schob er es gedanklich beiseite, das hatte Zeit bis später – wenn es ein später gab.

* * *

Sandrine war verschwunden, aber Ginny befand sich immer noch in der Gewalt von zwei riesigen Untoten, die sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen.

Das Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend, und so sehr sie ihre Augen auch anstrengte, Draco konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Dann wurde plötzlich einer ihrer Bewacher von einem Pfeil getroffen. Als er sich umdrehte, den Pfeil aus seinem Brustkorb riss und gereizt knurrte, trennte ihm jemand den Kopf mit einem Schwert ab.

Ginny schluckte, als der Kopf direkt neben ihr landete, und trat ihn dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen fort.

Der andere Untote brüllte etwas und stürzte sich nun ebenfalls in die Schlacht.

Sie bewegte sich langsam an der Wand entlang, um möglichst keine Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Ein paar Waffen lagen herum, und sie griff sich eins der kleineren Schwerter, die größeren hätte sie ohne Zweifel nicht einmal anheben können – sie waren länger als ihre Arne.

Niemand befand sich hinter dem Portal, es schien, als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere darum liegen, die keiner übertreten wollte. Und dann konnte sie auch noch einen bekannten blonden Kopf erkennen, der jetzt an dieser Stelle verschwand.

Noch bevor Ginny sich wieder in Bewegung setzen konnte, ergriff sie plötzlich jemand an der Schulter und riss sie herum.

„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Maynew und grinste ihr genau ins Gesicht. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Ginny schlug mit einer heftigen Bewegung seine Hand weg und hielt das Schwert vor sich.

„Habe ich", sagte sie dann ironisch. „Wie Malateras auf dem Arm!"

Maynews Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich schon getröstet. Zu schade. Wenn du bei mir geblieben wärst, dann wärst du zumindest nicht als Jungfrau gestorben."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das noch bin?" schleuderte sie wütend zurück. „Ich bring dich um, wenn du noch einen Schritt weitergehst!"

Dramatisch ging Maynew zwei Schritte, und blieb dann wieder stehen.

„Und? Das traust du dich ja doch nicht. Tanadryl erwartet dich, Ginny. Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit, oder ich muss dich leider dazu zwingen."

„Ich gehe mit dir nirgendwohin, du Mistratte!"

„Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl."

Er griff wieder nach ihr, und Ginny schlug mit dem Schwert zu, so dass er die Hand hastig zurückzog.

Maynew schlug nun seinerseits mit seiner Waffe zu, und zwar so hart, dass Ginny das Schwert nicht mehr halten konnte und es fallen lassen musste.

„Siehst du? Du hast keine Chance, sieh es endlich ein ... auutsch, wo kommt dieses dämliche Vieh schon wieder her?!"

Er packte nach seinem Rücken, auf dem ein bekanntes Quietschen und Kreischen zu hören war.

Ginny verlor keine Zeit und versuchte, an ihre Waffe heranzukommen, doch Maynew hatte Blossom schon abgeschüttelt und stürzte ebenfalls darauf zu.

Ein heftiges Handgemenge entstand, bei dem der Dunkelblonde bald die Oberhand gewann. In letzter Sekunde bekam Ginny den Schwertgriff zu fassen und stieß die Klinge verzweifelt nach oben.

Maynew erstarrte und sah sie nur ungläubig an. Blut tropfte langsam auf den Boden, während er sich bemühte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Er schaffte es, taumelte und fiel dann rücklings auf den Boden. Das Schwert steckte wie eine Lanze in seiner Brust.

Ginny sah entsetzt darauf, und dann auf ihre blutigen Hände.

„Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe einen Menschen umgebracht."

Jemand anderes tauchte hinter ihr auf und griff nach ihrem Arm, aber sie konnte nur wie erstarrt sitzen bleiben, ihr Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee.

„Weasley!" brüllte Draco ihr ins Ohr. „Wir müssen hier weg, du sitzt mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld!"

Sie drehte sich flehentlich zu ihm.

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Ich habe ihn wirklich getötet, Draco!"

„Hör auf damit, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Na und, dann ist er halt tot!"

„Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Ich wollte doch nur ..." Ginny fing an zu schluchzen.

Dracos erster Impuls war, sie wieder wütend anzuschreien, gefälligst ihren Hintern zu bewegen und endlich aus der Gefahrenzone herauszukommen. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und warf sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Auch wenn er sie noch so laut anbrüllte, Ginny hatte einen Schock, und dadurch würde es nicht besser werden, im Gegenteil.

Am liebsten hätte er Maynews Leiche noch einen kräftigen Fußtritt verpasst, aber Draco beherrschte sich und lief so schnell er konnte in den Schatten des Portals zurück, Blossom im Schlepptau. Der schmale Gang, der dahinter lag, tropfte vor Feuchtigkeit, bot aber ein ausreichendes Versteck – vorläufig.

Sein Bein brannte wie Feuer als er es endlich geschafft hatte und Ginny auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer weiß, und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Weasley!" Draco schüttelte sie an den Schultern. „Ginny, lass das!"

Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

Der Slytherin hoffte nun inständig, dass die Hogwarts Leute ihn nicht beobachten konnten, und nahm dann ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Ginny", wiederholte er eindringlich. „Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist, aber was für eine Wahl hattest du denn? Wolltest du an seiner Stelle sterben?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe", flüsterte sie wieder.

„Du kannst es aber nicht ändern. Du musst damit fertig werden, und das wirst du auch. Wo ist deine ganze Gryffindor Tapferkeit geblieben?"

Ginny stieß seine Hände abrupt weg und starrte ihn unter Tränen zornig an.

„Was hat das mit Tapferkeit zu tun?" sagte sie und wischte sich heftig über die Augen. „Menschen töten ist falsch. Aber vielleicht ist es dir egal, wenn du Leute einfach killst – kein Wunder bei deinem Vater als Vorbild!"

Draco wurde starr, und sein Gesicht blutleer.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er nach einiger Zeit tonlos. „Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, wirklich."

Er richtete sich auf, hinkte zur Öffnung des Ganges und starrte blicklos auf die Rückseite des Portals.

Blossom sah Ginny aus vorwurfsvollen Augen an.

„Was ist?" fauchte sie die kleine Echse an, die daraufhin erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückhüpfte. „Du stehst doch sowieso auf seiner Seite, also renn ihm schon hinterher!"

„Scrawny – Draco."

„Verschwinde!" schrie sie schluchzend. „Hau endlich ab und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Blossom blieb sitzen und scharrte unruhig mit einer Klaue im Matsch.

* * *

Draco kämpfte derweil darum, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Das war ein gewaltiger Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen, etwas, dass er Ginny nie im Leben zugetraut hätte.

_Dabei hätte ich es wissen müssen. Sie hat dich schon mal so in den Unterleib getreten, dass du Sterne gesehen hast._

Doch das war nur ein kläglicher Versuch von sarkastischem Humor, und er amüsierte sich kein bisschen bei dem Gedanken. Die Stimme, die sich seit jeher wie sein Vater anhörte, kreischte stumm nach Vergeltung, Rache für diesen Angriff auf seine Person.

_Draco, sie ist total durcheinander und weiß gar nicht, was sie redet._

Das war die andere, das Ich, das sich immer bemüht hatte, trotz allem menschlich zu bleiben und nicht auf das Niveau Lucius' herabzusinken.

Aber verdammt, ihre Worte hatten _weh _getan.

Er hatte sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, nach ihrer Rückkehr mit seinem Leben aufzuräumen – und Ginny hatte nicht den kleinsten Teil dazu beigetragen. Das zuzugeben, fiel ihm schwer genug. Vielleicht wäre er wirklich in etwas hineingeraten, was er im Grunde gar nicht wollte, einfach nur, weil er sich nicht überwinden konnte, Lucius Paroli zu bieten.

Ginnys Vorwurf bewies eindeutig, dass sie ihm im Grunde ihres Herzens immer noch nicht traute, und auch möglicherweise nie wirklich trauen würde. Er hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als Sandrine spöttisch darauf angespielt hatte, nie einem Slytherin zu glauben.

Und – hatte er ihr wirklich einen Beweis gegeben, dass es nicht so wahr?

Gut, er hatte ihr viel erzählt, Sachen, die ihm mit Sicherheit eine Menge Schwierigkeiten machen würden, wenn Hogwarts oder sein Vater davon erfuhren. Ein wirklicher Beweis war das nicht – es gab Möglichkeiten, selbst das irgendwie zu vertuschen.

_Wieso machst du dir Gedanken darüber? Ist es nicht egal, ob sie dir traut oder nicht?_

Nein, war es nicht. Und genau da lag das Problem. _Er _vertraute _ihr_ nämlich, so verrückt das auch klang.

* * *

Ginny machte sich derzeit ganz andere Gedanken. Sie hatte es schließlich aufgegeben, Blossom vertreiben zu wollen, und brütete nun vor sich hin. Hatten ihre Eltern das gesehen? Was würden sie nun davon halten, dass ihre Tochter eine Mörderin war?

Draco hatte leicht reden, _er _hatte schließlich keinen Menschen umgebracht. Wütend auf ihn zu sein war leichter als sich den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns zu stellen, und darauf konzentrierte sie sich jetzt.

_Was ist mit Tyron? Er hat Tyron getötet, und er sah hinter nicht so aus, als wäre ihm das leicht gefallen._

„Tyron war ein Untoter, das ist überhaupt kein Vergleich", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

_Nein? Wer ist jetzt ein Holzkopf, Weasley? _Diese innere Stimme klang erschreckend nach dem spöttischen Slytherin. _Tyron war vielleicht nicht mehr ganz am Leben, aber kannst du das mit gutem Gewissen von Maynew behaupten? Worin liegt der Unterschied?_

„Ich wollte ihn aber nicht töten. Draco _wollte _es."

_Bist du dir da so sicher? Er hat einfach die Wahl zwischen zwei Alternativen gehabt. Genau wie du auch. Und mal ganz nebenbei, die Bemerkung, die du über seinen Vater gemacht hast, wäre einer Sandrine Slytherin würdig gewesen. Gratuliere._

Das riss sie endgültig aus ihrer Erstarrtheit.

„Blossom, ich bin eine ganz blöde Kuh, oder?"

Blossom gab darauf keine Antwort, aber sie spürte, dass Ginny nicht mehr sauer war, und hüpfte auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist denn überhaupt mit dir passiert?" Die Gryffindor bemerkte das erstemal Blossoms zahlreichen Verletzungen.

„Sumpf – tot – Kampf", kam es kläglich zurück. „Scrawny – Draco."

„Ich sollte mich wohl entschuldigen, was?"

Es sah aus, als würde Blossom nicken.

Ginny sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand befand sich außer ihnen hinter dem Portal, es war, als wären sie ganz allein, sogar der Schlachtenlärm klang gedämpft. Das Tor und die undurchdringliche, schwarze Fläche, die von vorne ein Blick nach Hogwarts gewesen war, warfen einen bedrohlichen Schatten, selbst in den Gang hinein. Sie konnte auch das erste Mal einen merkwürdigen Geruch vernehmen, etwas, was Draco schon früher aufgefallen war.

Der Slytherin selbst stand reglos am äußersten linken Rand des Ganges und beobachtete die Leere hinter dem Portal. Er reagierte nicht, als sie hinter ihm auftauchte und sich nervös räusperte.

„Draco?" versuchte Ginny es wieder.

„Beantworte mir eine Frage", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ein einfaches Ja oder Nein genügt völlig."

„Und die wäre?"

„Traust du mir so was wirklich zu? Dass ich es genieße, Leute umzubringen?"

„Draco, ich habe nie behauptet ..."

„Doch, hast du. Aber das war keine Antwort."

„Nein. Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, und ich war wütend auf dich. Es tut mir leid."

„Ja?" Er schwieg einen Moment. „Kümmern wir uns lieber darum, dass wir eine Möglichkeit finden, durch das verdammte Portal zu verschwinden, ohne dass uns einer nachkommen kann oder wir kurz vorher erwischt werden."

Draco trug ihr die Bemerkung nach, das spürte sie deutlich.

„Hör zu, es war wirklich nicht so gemeint. Könntest du dich bitte mal umdrehen, damit ich dir das auch ins Gesicht sagen kann?"

Draco tat das und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die Augen kalt. Doch Ginny hatte mittlerweile ein kleines bisschen gelernt, hinter seine zahlreichen Masken zu sehen, und sie konnte erkennen, dass sie ihn mit dieser Bemerkung zutiefst verletzt hatte.

„Ich habe es verstanden", sagte er beherrscht. „Wir haben jetzt aber keine Zeit für diesen Müll. Tanadryl oder Sandrine können jederzeit mitbekommen, wo wir stecken, und beide wollen uns wieder in ihre Finger bekommen. Außerdem befinden wir uns hier in einem Krieg, da sind solche Sachen nebensächlich."

„Im Moment interessieren die mich kein Stück. Ich will, dass du mir glaubst, dass es mir ehrlich leid tut."

„Schon gut." Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Nein, ist es eben nicht!" Ginny stampfte gereizt mit dem Fuß auf. „Kannst du dich nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen? Du bist sauer, schrei mich an, versuch mir in den Hintern zu treten – irgendwas, aber hör auf, diese Mich-kann-überhaupt-nichts-verletzen Masche abzuziehen!"

Keine Reaktion, und Ginny hätte heulen können vor Frustration.

„Ich bin nicht sauer", sagte er dann überraschend. „Ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht, weil du mir nicht traust, so wie ich dir traue. Habe ich dir in der ganzen Zeit hier einen Grund dafür gegeben, dass ich dieses Misstrauen verdiene? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, ausgerechnet mir zu vertrauen, aber ich dachte immer, zwischen uns hätte sich was geändert. Scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt."

Das brachte Ginny völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Warum denkst du, dass ich dir nicht vertraue?"

„Weil es so ist. Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Weasley. Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, als Sandrine darauf angespielt hat. Aber ein Slytherin ist nicht gleich ein Slytherin, und um nichts in der Welt will ich mit Sandrine oder meinem Vater verglichen werden. Sandrine ist keine Frau, sondern ein Monster in Menschengestalt. Tanadryl ist ihr Sohn, wusstest du das?"

„Was?! Aber ..."

„Aber darum geht es hier gar nicht. Im Moment geht es um dich und mich, oder? Ich kann es nicht ändern, ich bin nun mal ich. Entweder du akzeptierst das, und nimmst mich so, wie ich bin, oder wir haben keine Zukunft, so einfach ist das. Du bedeutest mir eine Menge, aber ich kann meinen Charakter nicht ändern, und zu dem gehört nun mal, dass ich realistisch denke – auch was den Tod von Menschen anbelangt."

Das kam für Draco einer Liebeserklärung so nahe, wie er überhaupt konnte, und Ginny wusste es.

„Ich versuche es. Du hast recht, ich vertraue dir nicht vollständig, warum weiter darum herumreden? Das hat nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du ein Slytherin bist, sondern weil du Draco Malfoy bist – _der _Draco Malfoy, der seit ich ihn kenne auf mir rumhackt, auf meinen Freunden, und alles getan hat, um wie das letzte Arschloch auf Erden dazustehen. Ich arbeite daran, das Vertrauen aufzubauen, was du von mir forderst. Aber das geht einfach nicht in ein paar Wochen, verstanden?"

Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn entschlossen. Einen Moment dachte sie, er würde sie von sich schieben, aber dann umschlang ein Arm ihre Schulter und zog sie näher heran.

„Du weißt, dass das jetzt der absolut unpassendste Zeitpunkt ist, hier herumzuknutschen, oder?" Er strafte seinen Worten lügen, als er sie zurückküsste und beide Hände in ihren roten Haaren vergrub.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Beide hatten Pech, der Blick des Wächters war ihnen auch hinter das Portal gefolgt, und die Hogwarts Leute konnten nun jedes Detail sehen.

Nicht nur Snape war der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt, als er die vorliegende Szene vor sich sah. Die gesamte Familie Weasley sah ebenfalls fassungslos drein.

Remus Lupin verzog keine Miene, Sirius wirkte wie vom Donner gerührt, und Dumbledore konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Sie spinnt", sagte Fred und rieb sich die Augen.

„Er ist verrückt geworden", brachte Snape heraus.

„Ein wenig Isolation scheint wahre Wunder im Umgang zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bewirken." Das war Remus' trockene Stimme.

„Oh, jetzt wird es erst richtig interessant", kicherte der Wächter. „Wartet und seht!"

Doch die nun folgenden Bilder waren nicht mehr im mindesten amüsant.


	29. Endkampf

_Chryois_

Eine Stimme riss Draco und Ginny aus ihrer Versunkenheit.

„Willkommen am Portal der Welten", sagte sie dunkel und geheimnisvoll.

Blossom zischte etwas und krallte sich in Ginnys Schulter fest.

Draco ließ Ginny los und warf einen Blick auf das Tor. Niemand war zu erkennen.

„Ich bin der Wächter", sagte die Stimme wieder. „Ihr könnt mich nicht sehen. Ich kann euch helfen."

„Oh, wirklich?" Ginny konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre eigene Stimme sarkastisch wurde. „Das hat man uns auf dieser Welt schon ein paar Mal versichert."

„Ich bin eure einzige Chance." Der Wächter klang nun lauernd. „Was ist daran so schwer? Ihr kommt zur Frontseite zurück und geht einfach durch die Oberfläche, und schon seid ihr zu Hause."

„Du musst uns wirklich für total bescheuert halten", sagte Draco verächtlich. „Auf welcher Seite stehst du? Sandrines? Tanadryls? Oder verfolgst du dein eigenes Ziel? Entweder sie killen uns da vorne, oder Tanadryl versucht uns zu folgen."

„Welche Wahl habt ihr denn? Willst du dich wie ein Feigling weiter hier verstecken?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, warum nicht?" Die plumpe Art des Wächters amüsierte Draco. „Wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, bleibt von denen keiner mehr übrig, und dann gehen wir."

„Dann hat das Glück euch wohl gerade verlassen", spottete der Wächter.

„Was meint er damit?" Ginny drängelte sich nach vorne.

„Zurück!" zischte Draco. „Das sind Gramiére! Tanadryl sucht nach uns!"

Die Katzen fühlten sich hinter dem Portal sichtbar unwohl, aber die Angst vor ihrem Herrn schien stärker zu sein, und sie näherten sich immer weiter dem verborgenen Gang.

„Hast du eine Waffe?" flüsterte Ginny.

„Nein, verdammt! Sei ruhig!"

Das Ende des Gangs war nur ein paar Meter weiter. Eine Sackgasse.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht, als immer mehr Tropfen der stinkenden Flüssigkeit in ihren Nacken fielen und ihre gesamte Kleidung durchnässten.

„Ginny, was auch immer passiert, du darfst weder Sandrine noch Tanadryl _ein _Wort glauben!" murmelte Draco leise, aber eindringlich. „Sandrine hat Rupert umgebracht, und wollte ganz Hogwarts zerstören. Sie ist verrückt, und die Gründer haben über ihr Kind einen Fluch ausgestoßen, und das Ergebnis ist Tanadryl!"

„Merlin. Wo sind wir da bloß reingeraten?"

„In einen Alptraum", knurrte Draco. „Pst, da kommen sie!"

„Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?" hauchte Ginny.

Eine Antwort blieb Draco ihr schuldig, als eine der Katzen plötzlich aufheulte und in die andere Richtung zurückraste. Eine zweite folgte ihr, und dann nahm die ganze Meute Reißaus.

„Und was war das jetzt wieder?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Riechst du das auch?"

„Es stinkt, und ich kenne den Geruch irgendwoher, aber ..."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht! Feuer!"

Ein paar der Menschen hatten auch mit Flammenpfeilen geschossen, und einer davon war im Matsch hinter dem Portal gelandet. Ginny musste dreimal hingucken, aber es stimmte – der Matsch fing an zu brennen, und die Flammen verbreiteten sich rasend schnell.

Etwas klickte, und Ginny begriff plötzlich.

„Petroleum!" flüsterte sie entsetzt. „Draco, das ist ..."

Der Slytherin sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Scheiße, wie konnte ich so blöd sein?! Raus hier, wir sind voll mit dem Zeug! Wer weiß, was hinter dieser verdammten Sackgasse liegt?!"

Beide hetzten los. Dracos Bein drohte nachzugeben, aber das enorme Adrenalin, das in seinem Blut kreiste, half ihm, durchzuhalten, bis sie die Vorderseite des Portals erreicht hatten.

Die Schlacht hatte inzwischen grausige Ausmaße angenommen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen geköpfte Untote oder grauenhaft verstümmelte Leichen von Menschen.

Ginny blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Draco auf sie auflief.

„Verdammt, Sandrine und Tanadryl stehen direkt vor dem Portal!"

Auch andere Überlebende – wenn man bei den Untoten von überleben sprechen konnte – hatten bemerkt, dass sich nun ihre Anführer von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. Der Kampflärm ebbte etwas ab, als sich alle Augen auf die beiden richteten.

Nur Ginny und Draco sahen, wie sich die Flammen ausbreiteten und sich auf die Sackgasse zu bewegten.

„Mutter", grüßte Tanadryl spöttisch. Seine Stimme war in der gesamten Höhle zu hören, und sie hallte von den Wänden.

Die Menschen warfen sich unbehagliche, fast entsetzte Blicke zu. Viele von ihnen wirkten schockiert.

„Scheint so, als hätte Sandrine ihnen das verschwiegen", sagte Draco halblaut.

Sandrine selbst schien das nicht zu kümmern.

„Endlich", sagte sie triumphierend. „Du bist in meine Falle gegangen, wie ich es erwartet habe. Du siehst deinem Ende entgegen, Tanadryl!"

„Aber, aber." Der spöttische Tonfall verstärkte sich nur noch. „Im Moment bist du diejenige, die sich in einer denkbar schlechten Lage befindet, liebste Mutter. Und wie ich sehe, sind auch meine beiden Torschlüssel noch am Leben und wohlauf."

Er drehte leicht den Kopf in Ginnys und Dracos Richtung.

„Draco, was _machen_ wir?" zischte Ginny. „Wir können nicht durch das Portal, nicht ohne Sandrine, Tanadryl oder auch beide mitzunehmen, und vielleicht fliegt uns gleich alles um die Ohren!"

„Ich glaube ... ich glaube, du solltest dich von deinen Eltern verabschieden."

„Was?" Ginny starrte ihn an.

„Wir haben verloren, Weasley. So oder so. Wir können nicht durch das Portal, nicht ohne Hogwarts zu gefährden. Die haben da drüben auch so genug Probleme." Seine Stimme hatte etwas endgültiges. „Wir können vielleicht nur dafür sorgen, dass diese beiden Bestien da landen, wo sie hingehören."

Sandrine und Tanadryl tauschten nun die ersten Schläge mit ihren Schwertern aus.

„Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren!" Ginnys Gesicht war weiß. „Es gibt mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit ..."

„Und welche? Die einzige Chance, die wir haben, ist ... Pass auf!"

Draco gab ihr einen heftigen Stoß, als plötzlich einer der Untoten aus Tanadryls Reihen nach ihr griff. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert zu, und der Untote wich jaulend zurück, als er auf seinen abgetrennten Arm sah.

Ginny blickte auf den Arm hinab, und dann auf Draco – und entschied sich in Sekundenschnelle.

„Was hast du vor? Hast du einen Plan?"

„Vielleicht." Damit drehte er sich um und schrie Richtung des Kampfplatzes, wo bereits wieder einzelne Gefechte aufgenommen wurden. „Feuer! Die Höhle wird gleich anfangen zu brennen!"

Draco wusste zwar nicht, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach, aber es war die letzte Möglichkeit, die ihnen übrig geblieben war.

Nicht alle konnten ihn vernommen haben, aber die Menschen nahmen seinen Ruf auf und gaben ihn weiter. Unruhe entstand, und selbst die Untoten sahen jetzt auf das Feuer hinter dem Portal. Sie lebten vielleicht nicht mehr, waren jedoch für Flammen noch anfälliger als Menschen. Ihre Gesichter wandten sich Tanadryl zu, als erwarteten sie einen Befehl.

„Ich habe keinen Rückzug befohlen!" kreischte Sandrine, als die ersten die Höhle fluchtartig verließen. „Hört nicht auf den Fremdling!"

Tanadryl dagegen fletschte die Zähne, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Sandrine beiseite gestoßen und sprang nun auf Draco und Ginny zu.

„Ihr bringt mich jetzt durch dieses Portal!" zischte er bösartig. „Mich und den Rest meiner Armee, sonst werdet auch ihr die Höhle nicht mehr verlassen!"

Neben Ginny auf dem Boden lag eine herrenlose Armbrust, die sie nun ergriff und mit zitternden Fingern auf Tanadryl richtete. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass auch Sandrine wieder auf die Füße gekommen war und sich ihnen rasch näherte.

Draco hob ebenfalls das Schwert.

Plötzlich fing etwas an zu kreischen, und zwar so laut, dass alle sich unwillkürlich die Ohren zuhalten wollten.

„Ihr dürft das Portal nicht verbrennen lassen!" kreischte der Wächter schrill. „Es ist eure einzige Chance, herauszukommen! Unternehmt etwas dagegen!" Scheinbar hatte er bis jetzt überhaupt noch nicht kapiert gehabt, dass es auch seine Vernichtung bedeuten würde, wenn die Höhle in Flammen aufging. „Haltet es auf, ich befehle es euch!"

„Es ist aussichtslos!" wiederholte Tanadryl und kam noch ein paar Schritte auf Draco und Ginny zu. „Bringt mich hinüber!"

„Lady Sandrine!" schrie jemand aus dem Hintergrund. „Die Flammen ... sie verbreiten sich! Sie erreichen die Decke!"

Es war Chaos pur, und Gryffindor und Slytherin befanden sich mittendrin.

„Du wirst uns schon reinschleppen müssen, Tanadryl!" fauchte Draco und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst!" Ungeachtet des Schwertes griff Tanadryl blitzschnell nach seinem Arm und verkrallte sich in die verheilende Malateras Wunde.

Draco heulte auf und ließ das Schwert fallen.

Ginny schoss, aber ihr Pfeil ging daneben.

Dann erstarrte Tanadryl plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. Er hatte nicht mehr auf Sandrine geachtet, die ihm nun rücklings eine Kriegsaxt in den Rücken geschlagen hatte. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, und er begann zu altern, rasend schnell. Er drehte sich zu Sandrine um, die ein triumphierendes Gesicht machte.

Ginny sah entsetzt, wie der König der Untoten auf Sandrine zustolperte. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr jung, sondern alt, eingefallen und hässlich. Und doch hatte er noch die Kraft, seiner Mutter die Axt aus den Händen zu schlagen und sie dann mit einer schier unmenschlichen Kraft auf das Portal zuzuschleudern.

Man konnte noch Sandrines Schrei hören, als sie inmitten des Tores verschwand.

Gleichzeitig hatten die Flammen nun den verborgenen Gang erreicht, und als die Wände barsten, ergoss sich eine riesige Welle von Petroleum in die Höhle. Sie entflammte sofort, Feuer züngelte an den Stützbalken hoch, und sie verbreitete sich weiter.

Tanadryl machte noch einige Schritte auf Draco zu, dann zerbarst er in einer Wolke aus Asche und Knochen. Auch alle Untoten, die sich noch in der Höhle befanden, erging das gleiche Schicksal. Sie lösten sich vor den Augen der Menschen auf, bis nur noch Knochenstaub von ihnen übrig blieb. Der Fluch war gebrochen.

Wieder kreischte der Wächter unmenschlich. Die Flammen hatten das Portal umzingelt.

„Draco, wir müssen hier raus! Die Höhle kracht zusammen, sieh dir die Balken an!" schrie Ginny.

Draco warf einen Blick auf das Portal. Ginny hatte recht, es gab keine Möglichkeiten mehr, den Steinbogen zu durchqueren. Einzelne Quader barsten bereits, und irgendwo brüllte der Wächter.

„Wenn die Höhle zusammenbricht, gibt's eine Kettenreaktion!" schrie er zurück. „Der Druck wird ausreichen, um die Gänge mitzuzerstören!"

„Worauf warten wir dann?" Ginny ließ die Armbrust fallen und zusammen rannten sie in Richtung Ausgang, wie auch der Rest der Menschen von Chryois, die ebenfalls erkannt hatten, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden.

Noch bevor sie in den Gängen verschwanden, warf Ginny noch einen Blick zurück. Das reinste Höllenfeuer wütete nun in der Höhle, Balken fielen von der Decke, und ein riesiger Schatten versuchte, sich aus dem Portal zu lösen.

Inmitten des Portals konnte sie die Hogwarts Leute erkennen, ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder, die Lehrer. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Zeit knapp war, blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Draco hinderte sie nicht daran, und auch er sah zurück.

Ginny hob einen Arm und winkte ihrer Mutter zu. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie eine Geste machte, die eindeutig sagte _Ich liebe euch._ Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte weiter.

Draco verharrte noch einen Moment.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Ungläubig sahen alle auf das Geschehen. Als Sandrine auf das Portal zugeschleudert wurden, zuckten nicht wenige zusammen, aber die Tochter von Salazar Slytherin kam nicht auf der Hogwarts Seite an, sie verschwand einfach.

Die Untoten verwandelten sich zu Staub, und Feuer breitete sich in der Höhle aus. Flammen züngelten an den Rändern des Portals hoch.

Auch auf dieser Seite hörte man den Wächter brüllen und schreien, diesmal wieder in einer gänzlich unverständlichen Sprache.

Durch Qualm und Rauch konnte man erkennen, dass Ginny und Draco aus der Höhle rannten.

Bei Ginnys letztem Abschiedsgruss gab Molly einen wimmernden Laut von sich, und Arthur ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.

Seine Frau fing an zu weinen.

Dracos Blick traf sich mit Arthurs, als er stehen blieb, obwohl Ginny schon außer Sichtweite war. Auch seine Geste war unmissverständlich.

_Ich pass auf sie auf._

Arthur, seine weinende Frau im Arm, nickte zurück.

Dann war auch Draco verschwunden.

Das präsente Bild des Portals verschwand wie von Geisterhand, und ließ die Hogwarts Leute schweigend zurück, die Stille nur unterbrochen von Mollys Schluchzen.


	30. Sag niemals nie

_Chryois_

In dem schmalen Gang herrschte reinste Panik vor.

Die Menschen rannten, drängelten und schubsten sich, um als erstes zur Oberfläche zurückzukommen. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von militärischer Ordnung, alle wollten nur so schnell wie möglich ihren eigenen Hals retten.

Hinter ihnen konnten sie ein gewaltiges Krachen hören, als die Höhle in sich zusammenbrach und das Gezeitenportal unter sich begrub.

Die Stützpfeiler und Balken bekamen Risse, und immer mehr Erde regnete auf alle herab.

Mittendrin kämpfte Draco darum, mit Ginny Schritt zu halten, was nicht einfach war, da sein Bein mehr und mehr nachgab.

„Gibt es einen zweiten Ausgang?" keuchte er der jungen Frau zu, die gerade neben ihm lief.

„Ja", schnaufte sie, offensichtlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. „Ein paar Höhlen vor dem Eingang zur Totenglocke gibt es eine verborgene Tür. Durch die sind wir mit Lady Sandrine hierher gelangt." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen flehenden Ausdruck an. „Ist es wirklich wahr? Tanadryl war Lady Sandrines Sohn? Was machen wir jetzt ganz ohne Mylady?"

„Ihr habt doch auch ohne sie ein Hirn!" gab Draco barsch zurück. „Es geht ums Überleben, und um nichts anderes!"

Eine Antwort blieb ihm die Frau schuldig, da sie bereits außerhalb seiner Reichweite war und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass er der letzte war. Hinter ihm brachen auch die Gänge zusammen, einer nach dem anderen. Er bemühte sich, schneller zu laufen, aber die Pfeilspitze, die immer noch in seinem Oberschenkel steckte, verhinderte dies wirkungsvoll. Wo zum Teufel war Ginny?

Die hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass der Slytherin weit zurückgeblieben war, und strengte sich nun an, trotz der gewaltigen Menschenmasse stehen zu bleiben, was kein einfaches Unterfangen war. Doch schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, und packte seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen.

Das Geräusch der brechenden Balken um sie herum war grauenhaft.

„Kommen wir hier raus?" schrie sie, bemüht, den Lärm zu übertönen.

„Es gibt einen zweiten Ausgang!" brüllte er zurück. „Wir dürfen die anderen nicht aus den Augen verlieren! Los, hinterher!"

Blossom, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter saß, kreischte durchdringend.

Sie erreichten die Höhle, die die junge Frau erwähnt hatte. Die Menschen strömten durch den schmalen Ausgang, auf ihren Fersen Draco und Ginny.

Der Slytherin warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, bevor Ginny ihn nach draußen zerrte. Etwas sehr dunkles schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu starren, etwas, dass mehr Flüche ausstieß, als selbst er kannte. Doch der Schatten des Wächters waberte und verblasste urplötzlich.

Dann befanden sie sich auf dem Berg der Totenstadt, im gleißenden Sonnenschein. Doch noch waren sie nicht gerettet.

Die Totenstadt hatte ihren unheimlichen Schrecken verloren, aber der Berg erbebte wie unter einem riesigen Erdbeben. Fast alle Menschen waren schreckerstarrt stehen geblieben, als der Boden begann, sich unter ihnen zu bewegen.

Ginny jedoch wusste, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte.

„Es bricht alles ein, oder?" fragte sie gepresst. „Der ganze Berg war unterhöhlt, und jetzt wird alles in sich zusammenstürzen!"

Draco gab keine Antwort, sondern zerrte sie hinkenderweise mit sich, die Strasse hinab.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen. Das Portal ist Vergangenheit, und diese ganze verdammte Stadt wird im Nichts verschwinden!"

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, begann das breite Pflaster sich zu senken, und die ersten Häuser fingen an, einzubrechen.

Beinahe hysterische Panik brach aus, noch schlimmer als unter dem Berg. Die Menschen von Chryois sahen nicht mehr, wohin sie traten, und viele von ihnen verschwanden in den auftauchenden Erdspalten. Immer weniger blieben übrig, und diese wenigen rannten die Totenstadt hinab.

In etwa der Mitte gab Dracos Bein endgültig nach, er stürzte zu Boden und riss Ginny mit sich.

„Draco, steh auf, wir müssen weg hier!" flehte sie und versuchte, ihn aufzurichten.

„Ich kann nicht", presste er hervor. „Ich kann mein Bein nicht mehr bewegen. Scrawny, geh! Hau ab, und lass mich hier!"

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!" Ginny entwickelte beinahe übermenschliche Kräfte, als sie ihn hochzog. „Entweder zusammen oder gar nicht, hast du das schon vergessen?!"

Mittlerweile standen sie allein auf der zusammenbrechenden Straße. Die überlebenden Menschen waren ihnen weit voraus.

„Das ist Irrsinn, Weasley! Ich werd's nicht schaffen, willst du dein Leben ausgerechnet für mich riskieren?" Draco stieß sie grob von sich, schwankte und prallte erneut auf den Boden.

„Verdammt, Draco Malfoy, _hoch mit dir_!" Ginny griff wieder zu und zog kräftig an seinem Arm. „Wir werden _nicht _aufgeben, hörst du?! Ich will hier nicht allein bleiben, und schon gar nicht will ich, dass du hier stirbst!"

Ein glockenheller Ton unterbrach ihre Auseinandersetzung. Beide sahen unwillkürlich nach oben.

Es waren die drachenähnlichen Wesen, die ihnen bereits am Anfang ihrer Reise begegnet waren.

Es waren so viele, und sie flogen so dicht, dass sie den Himmel verdunkelten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen gab diesen Laut von sich, und es war wie ein gewaltiges Glockenspiel.

Die Straße neben Draco brach ein, und der Slytherin rutschte über die Kante. Ginny schrie und versuchte, seinen Arm festzuhalten, aber er glitt ihr aus den Fingern.

Noch ehe er in den tiefen Abgrund fallen konnte, verdunkelte sich der Schatten über ihnen, und etwas mit scharfen Krallen packte nach Ginnys Schultern und riss sie in die Höhe. Auch Draco wurde ergriffen und emporgehoben.

Wieder ein triumphierender Glockenton, und der Erdboden entfernte sich von ihnen, als sie in die Luft entführt wurden.

Unter ihnen brach die Totenstadt endgültig in sich zusammen. Am Rande des versteinerten Sumpfes erhob sich die Erde wie ein wildes Tier und kam dann zum Stillstand. Bald war nichts mehr zu sehen von den Häusern oder den Palästen. Eine Felswüste war das Ergebnis der letzten Schlacht, übersät von Trümmern und haufenweise Gesteinsbrocken.

Ginny kämpfte heftig gegen den Griff um ihre Schultern an, aber dieser verstärkte sich nur noch. Sie wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick nach oben, und sah einem der drachenähnlichen Geschöpfen in das starre Gesicht. Große, dunkle Augen richteten sich auf sie, und blickten dann wieder nach vorne.

Das Geschöpf neben ihr hielt Draco ins seinen Klauen. Der Slytherin hing nur schlaff in dem festen Griff, er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Sie sah das Blut, dass die Hose über seinem Oberschenkel durchnässte. Blossom saß auf seiner Schulter und hatte sich furchtsam festgeklammert.

Der Lärm war entschwunden, nur das leise Rauschen von Flügeln und der Luftzug waren zu hören.

Ginny starrte wieder auf die Ebene, auf der sich eben noch die einzige Hoffnung befunden hatte, die sie und Draco gehabt hatten. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf, aber sie bekämpfte sie tapfer. Jelins Versprechen echote in ihren Ohren, aber was nütze ihnen das noch? Der Gnom war unter Tonnen von Geröll begraben, zusammen mit dem Gezeitenportal.

Die einzige Konstante, die ihr geblieben war, war Draco Malfoy, der immer noch reglos in den Klauen des Drachenwesens neben ihr hing.

Ein weiteres Geräusch erhob sich in dem stillen Licht der Sonne. Es war Ginnys Schluchzen.

* * *

Draco fühlte sich, als wäre ihm das Bein abwärts seiner Hüfte abgetrennt worden. Er stöhnte leise, als er versuchte, seine Schultern zu bewegen.

Dann öffnete er die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Das Licht war einfach zu grell. Nach und nach gelang es ihm, sie trotzdem wieder zu öffnen und sich an die Sonne zu gewöhnen.

Dann sah er sich um. Sie befanden sich auf einem Felsplateau, von der Totenstadt war rings um ihn herum nichts mehr zu sehen. Ginny saß einige Meter von ihm entfernt und hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. Ihre Beine baumelten über den Rand der Felskante, und sie starrte nach unten. Blossom saß neben ihr.

Draco räusperte sich, und krächzte dann: „Ginny? Wo sind wir?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie haben uns hierher gebracht", antwortete sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie? Wer ist sie? Wovon redest du?"

„Die Drachen. Oder was auch immer das war. Sie sind weggeflogen."

„Drachen?" wiederholte Draco. „Aber wieso haben die uns denn geholfen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Ginnys Stimme war gereizt. „Fest steht nur, dass wir jetzt hier sitzen und nicht mehr wegkönnen!"

Draco versuchte, aufzustehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und kroch zu der Stelle hinüber, an der sie saß. Sein Bein war immer noch taub und gefühllos.

Er sah vorsichtig nach unten und musste Ginny recht geben. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, dann saßen sie hier oben fest. Der Erdboden war etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt und endete in einer Schlucht, und das Plateau selber ragte aus grobem Stein, der sich nicht überwinden ließ.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum haben sie uns aus der Totenstadt herausgeholt, nur um uns hier krepieren zu lassen?"

„Weiß ich nicht." Ginnys Stimme war wieder flach und ausdruckslos.

„Scrawny? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein." Ihre Unterlippe begann wieder zu zittern, aber sie wollte vor Draco nicht losheulen. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Selbst wenn wir hier wegkommen, wir können nie wieder nach Hause, nie nie wieder. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich _hasse _deinen Vater!"

Draco schwieg. Er wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, und trösten konnte er sie schon gar nicht. Womit auch? Ginny hatte recht.

„Ich habe echt überlegt, einfach hier runterzuspringen. Es wäre besser gewesen, diese Drachenwesen hätten uns gar nicht aus der Totenstadt herausgeholt, dann wäre alles vorbei."

„Red nicht so einen Quatsch", gab Draco grob zurück. „Dann bleiben wir halt hier. Wir können es nicht ändern, also müssen wir das beste daraus machen."

Ginny funkelte ihn unter Tränen ärgerlich an.

„Und was wäre das, Mister Oberschlau? Auf einem Felsplateau verhungern? Jetzt sag nicht, du glaubst an Wunder, Malfoy!"

„Warum nicht?" antwortete er verbissen. „Bis jetzt ist immer irgendwas aufgetaucht, was uns den Hals gerettet hat. Aber mit deiner pessimistischen Einstellung machst du es nicht besser, im Gegenteil."

„Hört, hört", spottete sie. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir. Du bist doch der Pessimismus in Person!"

„Realist. Aber ein bisschen positives Denken hat noch keinem geschadet."

Ginny schnaubte, aber Draco hatte es geschafft, sie aus ihrer abgrundtiefen Verzweifelung herauszureißen. Und natürlich hatte genau das in seiner Absicht gelegen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause. „Runterfliegen? Du hast nicht zufällig einen Besen dabei, der hier auch funktioniert?"

„Den braucht ihr nicht, Herrin", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, und beide fuhren herum.

„Das ... das ist doch _unmöglich_", entfuhr es Ginny. „Jelin! Aber ... aber wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?"

„Ich versprach, einen Weg zu finden, wie Ihr nach Hause kommen könntet, und ich hatte vor, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten."

Draco machte kein sehr intelligentes Gesicht. An seine Worte von vorher hat er selbst nicht geglaubt, sondern nur bezweckt, Ginny aus ihrer Mutlosigkeit herauszuholen. Als die Gryffindor ihn nun von der Seite ansah, beeilte er sich, ihr einen _Ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt _Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich glaube, die gehören euch", sagte Jelin lächelnd und wies auf die beiden Rucksäcke, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Ginnys Schwert aus Falínga und Dracos Chakra steckten darin.

„Jelin, du musst tot sein! Wie konntest du aus der Höhle entkommen?"

„Und wie willst du es schaffen, uns nach Hause zu bringen? Das Portal wurde zerstört und ..." Draco verstummte, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Jelin lächelte nur weiterhin.

„Draco? Was ist?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Jelin ist. Er ist einer der Dimensionswächter, korrekt? Einer von denen, die die Portale überwachen und Wächter aufstellen?"

„Herr, dieser Gedanke ist nur zum Teil richtig, aber ja, Ihr seid der Wahrheit schon sehr nahe gekommen. Wir hatten die Aufgabe, das Portal zu zerstören, und wurden damit in Menschengestalt nach Chryois geschickt. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Ihr seid zufällig mit in diese Sache hineingeraten, und ich beabsichtige, diesen Fehler wieder zu korrigieren, bevor ich diese Welt verlasse. Ich wies die Drachen an, euch aus der Gefahrenzone und hierher zu bringen, und werde für euch ein Tor öffnen."

Ginny und Draco sahen sich an.

In den Augen der rothaarigen Gryffindor stand wieder soviel Hoffnung, das es schon fast schmerzte.

„Und die Aufgabe?" brachte Ginny irgendwann heraus. „Als wir in den Höhlen waren, hast du gesagt, du hättest eine Aufgabe für uns, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Herrin. Der Augenblick wird kommen, an dem Ihr wisst, was ich von Euch verlange."

Draco wurde prompt misstrauisch.

„Ein Opfer? Oder sonst irgendetwas nettes?"

„Nichts dergleichen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt kommt, werdet Ihr es wissen", wiederholte Jelin. „Ich bringe euch genau an den Ort zurück, an dem ihr verschwandet. Den Zeitpunkt muss ich allerdings korrigieren, da die Dimensionen kein Paradoxon zulassen. Ihr wurdet bereits zu einen späteren Moment gesehen, wenn auch nur durch das Bild, das der Wächter erschuf."

„Ich versteh kein Wort."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Ginny zu.

„Ihr werdet es sehen." Jelin hob eine Hand, und ein Flüstern erhob sich, nicht unähnlich dem, das der Sumpf von sich gegeben hatte. Anstelle der grauen Felswand eröffnete sich nun eine undurchdringliche Schwärze, dieselbe, die auch zuerst im Gezeitenportal vorgeherrscht hatte. „Dieser Riss ist vorübergehend, und wird in eurer Welt keinen Nachhall hinterlassen. Und nun geht."

Ginny machte einen Schritt vorwärts, und Draco räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Du wirst mir helfen müssen."

Ginny begann schon, ihn hochzuziehen, als sie plötzlich zu kichern begann. Der Zeitpunkt war absolut unpassend, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufhören.

„Scrawny? Bist du jetzt durchgeknallt?"

„Nein." Ginny versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Ich bin nur schon auf die Gesichter gespannt, wenn wir einfach so im Zaubertranksaal auftauchen. Wir sehen aus, als wären wir gerade meilenweit durch ein Sumpfgebiet gekrochen, und Draco Malfoy hängt an meinem Arm."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, aber die Vorstellung, Snapes, Potters oder Grangers Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, ließ ihn ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen hinab.

Blossom, die bis hierher geschwiegen hatte, meldete sich nun auch lautstark zu Wort.

„Scrawny – Draco – mit!"

"Können wir sie mitnehmen, Jelin?" fragte Ginny, und sah sich dann verblüfft um. „Er ist weg!"

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, als hätten wir ihn nicht das letzte Mal gesehen", murmelte Draco. „Wir nehmen sie mit. Also dann, Miss Weasley, auf zur letzten Etappe dieser Reise."

Damit tauchten die drei in die Schwärze des Portals ein.


	31. Epilog

Der Zaubertranksaal in Hogwarts war menschenleer.

Niemand hörte, wie sich ein unheimliches Geräusch erhob, und dann ein Riss im Nirgendwo auftauchte.

Durch diesen Riss taumelten zwei Gestalten, sich gegenseitig festhaltend. Eine dritte, sehr kleine Gestalt sprang ebenfalls hindurch, und kurz danach schloss sich der Spalt, als hätte er nie existiert.

„Hogwarts." Dracos Stimme hallte in dem leeren Saal, während er sich bemühte, das gesamte Gewicht auf das nichtverletzte Bein zu verlagern.

„Hoffentlich hat uns Jelin nicht zu weit in die Zukunft geschickt." Ginny konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Wir werden es herausfinden, oder?"

Blossom sprang neugierig herum und schnüffelte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Willst du hier bleiben, und ich hole Madam Pomfrey?" Irgendwie klang das falsch in Ginnys Ohren, aber etwas mussten sie schließlich tun.

„Wie wäre es, du benützt deinen Zauberstab, Scrawny, damit ich wenigstens ohne Schmerzen laufen kann?" Draco klang, als müsste er sich mit Mühe ein Lachen verbeißen. „Du weißt schon, das Ding aus Holz, mit dem man wahre Wunder wirken kann!"

Ginny starrte ihn nur einen Moment an, dann begann sie auch zu lachen.

„Stimmt. Nach all der Zeit habe ich fast vergessen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Aber wieso benutzt du nicht deinen eigenen?"

„Würde ich ja, aber dann lege ich mich auf die Nase", kam die trockene Antwort zurück. „und zu allem anderen muss das ja nicht auch noch sein."

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und sah ihn an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie vorher zu Gesicht bekommen.

„_Sanara_", flüsterte sie.

Draco setzte den Fuß vorsichtig auf den Boden, und nickte dann anerkennend.

„Nicht schlecht, Scrawny. Das sollte erst mal reichen." Er drehte sich um und ging behutsam zur Tür. Er hinkte immer noch, aber die Schmerzen waren nun auszuhalten. „Was ist, kommst du nicht mit?"

Ginny blieb stehen, wo sie war.

„Was werden wir ihnen erzählen? Und du – was wirst du tun?"

Draco wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst, dass die Entscheidung sehr nahe stand. Noch konnte er zurück. Aber wollte er das auch?

Einen ganz kurzen Moment war er versucht, der Verlockung nachzugeben. Die Stimme Lucius' in ihm, die immer so übermächtig gewesen war, befahl ihm, den Weg zu gehen, der ihm von Geburt an bestimmt war. Doch entschlossen schüttelte er den Gedanken ab, und erstaunlicherweise konnte er die Stimme energisch und ohne Probleme aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

„Die Wahrheit, Ginny. Nichts als die Wahrheit. Und ich werde nie wieder in meinem Leben meinem Vater gehorchen, das ist ein für allemal vorbei."

„Unsere Schwierigkeiten fangen gerade erst an, habe ich recht?"

Draco hinkte zu ihr zurück und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Dann küsste er sie einfach, und Ginny schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals.

Blossom quietschte begeistert, doch die beiden nahmen keine Notiz von ihr.

_Vielleicht. Wer weiß, was uns die Zukunft noch bringt. Vielleicht schaufeln wir uns unser eigenes Grab. Aber wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen, dann werden wir es nie wissen._

_Und vielleicht lohnt es sich mehr, als wir denken._

ENDE


End file.
